Deredevil
by Statchar
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was absolutely certain of three things. First: he did not want to be a Devil. Second: he hated Rias Gremory. And third, last but most important of all: he was totally not in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. The is a singular pairing. Strictly, NarutoxRias. So, please don't ask for a harem because it's not happening.**

 **This is a small project, it's only about romance. Don't expect canon events, this is only about it. I'll change a few thing just for my own use.**

 **So NarutoxRias only.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Fufufu~ Buchou, it's almost time."

Issei Hyoudou sat in the corner of the sofa, and unfortunately Kiba was the one beside him instead of the other women a part of the club.

Rias Gremory. A long red haired girl with one of the biggest busts within the school. She was dressed in the school uniform. Despite joining the club, she had always seemed distant. It has always been that way ever since he joined. He was much closer now, a part of the club but she still seemed so far away. He wished he could see those breasts of hers.

How soft were they? What kind of nipples?

"He will be here." Rias replied.

Of course, the cause of the friction as of late. The bastard known Riser Phenex that was to marry Rias. They were in wait for this rating game he heard all about. The training that he had undergone in Golden week.

Tense minutes passed until the clock kept striking by. Someone appeared from a magical circle, belonging to another beauty. One that got his heart beating a little faster and another thing going. Grayfia.

"Good morning, are you prepared for the rating game?"

"Mostly, we are just waiting…"

Rias glanced at the door, and Issei looked was curious about this. More time passed before Rias looked more and more like statue, her nails digging into her thighs.

"He will be here." Rias said once again, this time it seemed more to herself.

"Why do you seem so sure?" Akeno asked, "Ah~ Buchou, you didn't do that, did you? That will only work against you."

Rias tightened her lips and crossed her arms that accentuated her already impressive bust.

"Wait," Issei interrupted, turnings the other's attention towards him. It became apparent that they weren't talking about Riser like he thought. "Who are we talking about?"

Before Rias or someone else explained another magical circle appeared in the room. It made Rias audibly gasp.

"To think he wouldn't come." Rias muttered, a frown.

Riser appeared alone this time. It was like the room suddenly became very pretentious by his appearance alone. Riser's lips formed into a smirk. "Rias, my dear, let us get this day over with so you may finally be my wife."

Before Issei or anyone else could say anything, Grayfia decided to intervene. "Now, Rias-sama, if you and your peerage are prepared then we will proceed to the destination of the rating game."

Rias looked to the door again, and again.

"Rias-sama?"

There was silence for a moment before her shoulders fell slightly. "Yes, I suppose we are ready."

The door clicked open instantly after and everyone looked to the intrusion. It was a boy that wore the school uniform of the Kuoh Academy. He also wore burnt orange headphones, which Issei recognized as an expensive make.

Rias let out a relieved sigh, "There, now nearly my entire peerage is present."

"Not like I had much choice." The new arrival frowned. His arms crossed as he shifted his weight on one of his feet.

 _Buchou has more members of her peerage? Wait…That's Uzumaki-san!?_

Issei regarded this blond individual, with the frown, the blue eyes, the whisker scars and the bandaged arm. He knew this person. A better question was who didn't know this person? Naruto Uzumaki. Probably the most unapproachable person Issei had ever met. His appearance might have something with that. The headphones only added to that.

By various examples, he was also given a title by the populace of the school. The Bad Boy. Delinquent. Asshole. Or Issei's favorite. The Mirror-alter-ego of Kiba. Dark Kiba. That last one didn't stick sadly, but Naruto did not like it.

For some unknown reason that made Issei cry out to the world in unfairness. The ladies of Kuoh Academy dug him.

"So, my love, your peerage has grown by one. Judging by your efforts, you truly wish to marry me."

"Do _not_ call me that. I prefer Quality over quantity." Rias replied.

"Then I shall demonstrate both." Riser replied.

"Oh~" Naruto decided to tune in. "So, this is what is happening, I think I'm actually glad I came."

Issei smiled and almost verbally agreed before he saw the betrayed look on Rias. Then he remembered how Naruto obtained his infamy.

* * *

Naruto looked to the red sky above. This was his first time in their dimension. Hell, or whatever they called it. They called themselves devils, yet they looked a hell of a lot like any other person. The only difference was that they had wings. Apparently, angels looked the same too, only with different colored wings. How strange. _Not._

Wings. He had a pair now too, never seen it or used it though. He could fly without it. So, it was essentially useless.

He heard the music playing in his headphones. Naruto had to admit that there was an abundant of music in this dimension. Much different than the ones back home, then again, he hadn't listened to it much at all.

"Uzumaki-san are you listening?"

Uzumaki-san _…_ Funny. Naruto hung the headphones around his neck and looked at the group that was assembled. He had seen some training during that week, and he honestly didn't know what to think of it. It was because he wasn't sure just how powerful people were here. He would see the fruits of their labor.

"Not even a little bit no," Naruto replied. It was a lie, but it gave a reaction that he was after. A little disbelief from Rias, a little bit mix of anger and amusement that only Akeno possessed. The other's glared at him, except for Issei who was confused. Still, he could see the loyalty from them all that was placed in Rias.

Naruto thought about this.

"You haven't been listening to the plan?" Rias said once more. Naruto did. It wasn't a great plan. Did she truly plan on sitting back if she hated this as much as she said it did?

She should take complete control.

If there was one thing he would very much like to see, it would be to see the look on her face if he immediately forfeited. Hmm…Probably wouldn't worth it though, seeing through some device lacked intimacy that being personally there did.

"Did you get that?"

"Nope, I'm just spectating. I got the best seats in the house y'know?"

"Y-you're not gonna help?" Issei said.

Naruto sent a look at him. Issei flinched. What? He wasn't even trying to be intimidating.

"Naruto didn't train with us." Koneko stated. The most obvious of things.

"How long has he been a part of Buchou's peerage?"

"Before you."

Naruto saw Issei's look of question, and he nodded in affirmation. He didn't train, he was off doing his own thing, despite Rias's urging. Why would he?

"The Rating game will begin in one minute. Rias Gremory versus Riser Phenex."

Naruto looked at the landscape. It was a perfect remake of the school, it was impressive. According to the 'Rating Game' no one would be killed, and will appear in good hands when they were eliminated.

"You won't help us?" A blonde girl that stood by Issei spoke up. He hadn't seen her before, another new person under Rias?

Naruto was surprised that she wasn't the least bit concerned by the pervert. Still, this girl looked awfully innocent with her wide eyes that was somehow was filled with betrayal. Okay. He did feel a bit bad for being that cause of that somehow. A nice thing however was that this wasn't life and death.

"No."

Two crestfallen looks from the innocent girl and Rias. Confusion from Issei. The others frowned, and look disappointed. While he didn't particularly enjoy those looks, he did relish in small enjoyment from Rias's.

"I won't be helping Rias because she is not my friend." He added.

Kurama stirred within, "This is going to be so predictable it makes me sleepy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know maybe I'll be missing this dumbass part of you one day."

"Go back to sleep you ass."

"Don't mind if I do. I have to save my brain cells for until you smarten up."

"Do you even have any brain cells? You're made of chakra."

"It ruins the joke." Kurama said nothing after that. While Naruto did not look in the seal, Kurama would likely observe. This was the only interesting thing that happened in a while.

"Asshole." Koneko stated. Fully unaware of the small exchange he just had with his fluffy but large friend. It was a name he was familiar with. He fucking hated it. There was another name too, even thinking about made his blood boil.

Another announcement was made.

"The Rating Game will now begin."

Hesitation from Rias. "S-Start the plan without Uzumaki." The other were aware of this. Aware of her hesitation and shaken demeanor. It only lowered their morale.

Everyone moved. Leaving him alone with Rias. Naruto debated on going to see what the others might do but decided on staying here with her.

Rias peeked at him, and he tilted his head. Naruto bore a hatred for her. Nothing in comparison for the ones he had for his former enemies, but It still was.

"I was only doing what I thought was right." Rias said.

"Sure. I'm not stupid Rias, I can sense what's in that perv and in that girl. Nothing like what you call devil energy but something else. So, this is what you've been preparing for. I honestly thought bigger, and more important."

"It's…it's not what you think, you were dying. I won't lie and say what you had influenced me a bit, but I couldn't let someone die right before me."

An actual reason, instead of all the other things she had said. He scoffed at her, and cranked up the volume on his headphones. There was nothing else said between them as the minutes passed.

Naruto heard explosions in the distance. Apparently, there was someone named the bomb queen. "Two weeks isn't enough to teach someone how to fight, or was it a week?"

He hadn't been paying much attention. Golden week meant a week, right?

"Are you just going to stand by and let this happen? I'm being forced into marrying him. This isn't my choice."

Naruto glared at her. "This is about choice now? I apparently didn't get one either. If I was going to die there, then it was going to be my choice, but you took that away."

"Rias Gremory's Queen has been eliminated."

She turned away, but he still heard the gasp of panic. Rias began to walk, and he trailed her steps. More explosions. He listened and he continued.

"Riser Phenex's three pawns and Rook have been eliminated."

Rias's mood increased judging by her body language. Her head held a little higher, more confident step. It was deflated when her Rook was defeated. Naruto drowned out the announcements by putting on his headphones and playing more music.

It was a slow sounding song. English. That was kinda useful he supposed, he could understand every language.

 _'_ _I don't worry anymore, noting like I did before….'_

So, he did what he said what he would do. Watch. He watched as Rias confronted Riser. Watched as the innocent girl returned, Issei's stupid dress break that somehow worked. Ah well, that was still funny. Plus he got to see the underwear that the girls wore. The eliminations of the all the other pieces. How Issei came to the scene, and watched how Rias forfeited her bishop piece to protect her.

Until there was the Pawn Issei, the Great King Rias, and him, the Knight. Riser still had his Queen, and Bishop.

Naruto sighed as he saw the pervert fighting against Riser. Although he supposed 'fighting' would be a generous term…Too generous. Whatever training they had all gone through seemed to have garnered little results. Simply put, Issei was getting absolutely dominated. Sure, he throwing punches and still standing, but he was outclassed. It painfully clear that he would lose.

Riser was stronger than him, and more skilled in his hand to hand combat. While Issei skills looked practically non-existent. Much, much, much worse than his genin days. Riser didn't even bother throwing out any of his fire techniques either. He wanted to flaunt at how much better he was than Issei.

Rias seemed about to resort to crying and ineffective begging. Instead of trying to take advantage of Riser being occupied.

The fight was boring him with its expected outcome, so he decided to do the better thing. It was much more entertaining either way. Naruto removed his headphones that played a song about feeling good, or something. It was interesting, but it wasn't too his liking, though he liked some songs. Ah well, on to the next genre of music.

"Rias, you're pathetic." Naruto said.

Her pretty little red head glanced towards him, her eyes wide. A small tear escaping from the corner of her eye before it became more defiant, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto wasn't bothered. He already told her of his own intentions earlier.

"And you? I've been stuck to your side while your friends fought while you stayed behind and did nothing,"

She flinched, and looked away. Naruto was bothered by someone proclaiming that her slaves were her family, when she didn't fight alongside them. All this whining about how unfairness when she did the bare minimum to fight.

Ah. Guess she resorted to doing nothing again. Guess she didn't believe in Issei, or herself for that matter. Well, Naruto didn't really believe in them either he supposed. He closed his eyes but he could still hear everything else. The one-sided trades of fighting, the ragged breathing of Rias, Riser's peerage cheers.

Shit. He just realized something, what would happen to him? This stupid energy of their really messed him up.

God. Ow fuck. Damn it.

If Riser won, then Rias wouldn't be around. Mostly bad things would happen, it kind of sucked in his predicament. What that Rias's plan or did she not think of it? Hmm, she seemed smart, but he didn't think of it until now. Perhaps she was misguided, mostly self-centered which made sense because this whole marriage ordeal.

He sighed.

"So, are you really going to go through with it _?"_ Kurama stated.

He didn't answer. There really was no use.

"Perhaps you should just admit defeat? You're slowing down." Riser stated.

"No, I can't." Issei replied.

Naruto let out a breath, his eye focusing in on Riser like hawk would his prey. Either way, even if he wanted to stand back, he had to intervene. Shit. Looks like Rias won after all. Well, it was good while it lasted.

Looking at the bright side of things, least he would hand what Riser deserved. His attitude needed some work. He wished upon plenty of things on Rias, yeah, he hated her. But Naruto found out he hated Riser more. So unfortunately for Riser, Naruto specialized in beating the crap of people.

Sort of, but the point was still there. That would never change.

That was something Rias could never take away. He still had his heart, his own views. Naruto walked forward, passing by the crumpled form of Rias. He noticed her gaze trailing up and he stopped.

"Oh well, I can do something or die. I wouldn't want to die." He stated.

He ignored whatever expression that Rias had in favor of pouring his attention on Riser. Issei was now more noticeably losing.

"Yo! Riser! How about you ignore that guy because it's me that you're facing."

Issei was on his knees, face bloodied and bruised purple. He found the will to even shout at him. "Uzumaki!"

Man, all those formalities that they used.

Whatever words he might've said were interrupted when Riser kneed him in the face. "Dispose of him my Queen, would you?"

Riser Phenex turned his attention to him. Naruto resisted the urge to move in and save Issei. He didn't want Rias to suddenly mess up his generosity, so she would stay behind him if he could help it. If she went down, then it was over. Hoped Issei understood, he had nothing against the guy. Besides, Issei would be fine. The Perv had some sort of power.

Even if he didn't seem to be able to control it. What was power if you weren't able to properly wield it? Naruto found that out the hard way. It wasn't dependable.

The only people who mattered was Riser and Rias. Riser strode forward toward Naruto. A small explosion popped the air, and an announcement made its way towards Naruto's ears.

"Rias Gremory's Pawn has retired."

Someone spoke from within him. An old friend, Kurama spoke to him. "Wonder what kind of limitation these games they have, looks fun. Beat the shit out of each so hard and you're fine in the end."

Their talks always happened within, and no one would be privy that he might be having a conversation. Sometimes he might space out, but he could carry on other tasks. Kurama continued to speak.

" _'_ Still, always knew you'd step in eventually."

'Oh yeah?' Naruto said.

"I've always found it funny that you now have a 'jailer' too." Kurama replied, laughing. "Now you know how I feel."

"Shut up will you." Naruto replied. He heard the loud laughs from the fox. Bastard.

"This rating game was a waste of my time, you should have realized this my Lovely Rias."

"Shut up, don't call me that." She replied.

"My my, is your knight giving back your courage?" Riser replied.

"I've been known to have that affect." Naruto said, he shrugged.

"Turns out you're not as bright as I hoped, despite how little intellect it requires to see how foolish it is to face me."

Kurama, of course, found this immediately hilarious. Naruto could hear the deep rumble of his laugh inside his mind. Although, it was probably two-fold. At the insult, and at the fact that Riser didn't have a clue as to what was about to happen. Naruto hoped it was the former.

"…Sure, but let's say that I was bored, and I want to smash your face in." Naruto retorted. The smirk fell from Riser's lips. "I don't want to stay here."

Naruto dropped into a stance. It had been a little while since he had fought, but it wasn't easy to forget his lifestyle. He felt his anger funnel into concentration. Concentrating on plucking Riser's annoying feathers.

"Then, I suppose another example must be set." Riser replied. Riser would have to do a whole lot more on angering him. Little taunts meant nothing in comparison to some of the things he felt and experienced.

"Show him what the Phenex can do Riser!" Another girl that resembled Riser said.

He put on the headphones and turned on shuffle. A comedic song switched on. While he didn't know it, it was something about fashion. Comedic music, always a nice thing. It was funny.

"You should know I'm nothing like how Issei is now. " Naruto said.

Riser ran after him, he was slow. So god damn slow. So slow that that he could dance around him. He exchanged some quick blows. His form was good, but his speed was severaly lacking. Naruto connected a fist to his stomach, and Riser quickly staggered backward. Before quickly returning to fight.

He quickly traded some blows with the guy.

Naruto left arm grappled his with Riser's, and his free hand crossed with his. Naruto heard Riser's grunting as he tried to overpower him, and failed. Naruto pushed him back a step, and another. He smiled at Riser, who only glared back with his teeth bared.

Suddenly, Riser's arm glowed aflame. He grunted in pain as he kept contact with his arm. Naruto wanted to show Rias an example of how she was wrong. That there wasn't any need of turning him into a devil for him to live.

He felt the searing pain in his arm, and he grunted as he tried to crush Riser's arm. It was enough that Riser let go of his right hand. Quickly raising his free fist, he brought it down on the pretty boy's face.

It was an immediate improvement to his looks in Naruto's generous opinion. Only improved further when his fist met Riser's face twice more in quick succession. His onslaught was enough to bring Riser to the ground.

Naruto wasn't done yet; he would be unrelenting. Without pause, Naruto brought his hand up, and controlled his chakra to form into a sphere.

Before he could thrust his technique at Riser, he was interrupted. A small fireball forcefully pushed him off Riser. It was enough to send him some meters off before he recovered. Naruto was granted no reprieve as a small bolt of energy was sent at him. He jumped out of the way before an explosion erupted from where he was. Pieces of debris assaulted his face, before he shielded himself with his hand.

Plumes of smoke appeared that obstructed view of his opponents. Naruto glanced behind him, Rias viewing the carnage with an anxious expression.

Deciding that the smoke worked in his favor. He dove into the ground to traverse towards where the other two girls that attacked him.

He burst through the dirt, the earth clinging to his hair and body.

"Where did he go?" One of them asked. The blonde devil with her back facing to him. The other one was in the air, one the Rias called "The Bomb Queen."

He jumped into air, latching onto the flying Devil's ankles. She let out a yelp of surprise. Naruto swung her and sent her crashing into the dirt below. The earth cracked in a satisfying way. A rasengan formed in his hand as he dove to where the Bomb Queen lay.

"Riser's Queen has retired."

He didn't stop there as he turned his attention to the other girl. He sped towards her, and she held out her arms and closed her eyes.

"No wait!"

Naruto didn't.

"Riser's Bishop has retired."

Naruto returned to his protective position in front of Rias.

"You know what I really _really_ like about people like you? I don't feel bad about being an asshole. Also, this rating game is pretty fun."

Riser stood up, his limbs shaking as he stood up. His face bruised. Naruto appeared right before him. Riser's eyes widened, so very widely in surprise. Naruto hand tightly clutching his shoulder that Riser had tried to stifle the pain.

"You really should give up." Naruto said. A massive rasengan forming in his hand, as he held him in place. There was a look of fear of the boy's face. Naruto didn't even wait for him to reply as he planted his technique in the pretty annoying boy.

Maybe it was a bit later, or maybe it was instantly after having a massive Rasengan poured into his gut that made riser give up. Honestly he hadn't paid much attention. Get him the fuck out of this place. Get him the fuck out Rias's care. "Riser has been defeated."

"Y-you won." Rias replied. In shock, awe.

"I truthfully, honestly, didn't do this for you at all. I wanted to live y'know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm only focusing on Naruto and Rias here. Any other pairings take too much work. There's a reason only Romance is attached to the fic.** **I was wondering if I should make the end of the chapter a tsundere response. But then I came across the line.**

 **I don't want the progression to happen quickly, but I also don't want a huge fic like my other stories.**

* * *

Naruto balanced on one foot. Then he bounced several steps forward, before he switched to the left and did the same. He continued like this on the side walk like for a long time. Despite that he moved slowly like a snail, the person beside him kept with his pace.

Sometimes he would increase his pace, making the girl having to catch up. This was new. It was already annoying. Often, she would be far ahead or it would be the other way around.

It continued like this for a long while.

"Okay what do you want Rias?" Naruto asked. "We already spend enough time with each other."

The first four initial minutes of officially meeting her was enough for him, after that it was too much.

"I want to thank you."

"You've already thanked me. It's getting annoying. Actually, you're annoying in general." Naruto continued his hops, or skipping, whatever you wanted to call it. Rias didn't say anything, but she was still beside him. "Why are you beside me anyway?"

Always around, always. If she wasn't in sight, she was nearby. He wished it was different.

"Because of you, I'm not engaged to Riser any longer."

"Well yeah, obviously, I beat him."

"Why did you do it? I want to know the actual reason." She asked.

"I already told you. It's not because I felt sorry, so you're out of luck if you're were looking for that." Naruto replied. "I did it because I wouldn't know what the hell would happen to me. You already know my problem; other wise we wouldn't be around each other."

"I see." She replied. Rias sounded disappointed, her lips formed into a pout.

"What did you think it was? You already know I hate you, there's nothing beyond that or less."

There was something different about her, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why?" He laughed. "That's a stupid question to ask. You already explained to me everything I hate. There's also the fact that I have to be near you."

"It…" Rias trailed off, looked like she was learning. He sighed, he was tired of feeling bitter. Even if he had been here a while, but he had enough of a reason too. Naruto had to deal with it.

"I don't hate you, Actually I worded that wrong. I hate you, but-" He paused, flashes of individuals crossed his mind. "It's nothing compared to what I felt for my enemies."

"I'm not your enemy?" There was a hopeful tone. Then he sighed. Rias didn't say anything for a little while, it seemed she grew more tolerant of his comments. "You're strong, so much stronger than I thought."

Was she trying to sweet talk him? "…There's lot of things you don't know."

* * *

Ah school.

Why was Rias so adamant on bringing him here? Enrolling him here to act like a student. He did no work, he did not listen. Mostly.

He was shinobi for God–Ow– sakes. So because he did no work, Rias did his work for him or one of her peerage did. It didn't matter. But it also hilarious. Judging by her work, he was a bright student. Naruto refused to do the exams however, which brought down his marks.

It annoyed Rias.

Naruto couldn't listen to his music in classes, which was annoying. He'd rather not have it taken again. It was lunch now, at least Rias wasn't here. A huge plus. Probably with that club of hers.

Naruto sat on a bench in a hallway. He paid no attention to his surroundings, instead focusing on the music being played. There was no lyrics, but he enjoyed the sounds it made. They called it electronic music, but it was…Calmer? Than the other types he listened too.

Someone called his name, and again.

Then it was repeated and Naruto finally decided to get it over with, because the less time the better. Oh, it was Issei. For a moment, he thought it was Rias. "What's up?"

Naruto could still remember the hole in his belly as Rias worked on him. After she had finished, she complained she was tired and wanted to sleep.

Issei looked surprised. "Uhm, you're not going to ask me to go away?"

"Why would I do that? Because of my reputation? Except for Rias, I don't hate anyone."

"You did beat those students up."

"Well they did try to do the same."

Issei looked around the hallway, it wasn't private. Some people littered the halls but they were engaged in their own conversation.

"Can we talk?"

"Why not?" Naruto replied, he wasn't doing anything. Issei led the way, down the hall and up the steps until they were up on the roof tops of the school. There was the sight of the large buildings of the city. Naruto leaned on the railing as he turned to look at Issei. "What do you need anyway?"

Issei looked at him, before he suddenly was brought to his knees. "How are you so close to Buchou?" He pleaded. "I just want to see her beautiful breasts."

Naruto stared at him for a long time before he could come up with a response. "Uh, you got it the wrong way buddy. I hate her if you don't seem to recall."

"Except you talk to her! She barely speaks to me. Help me get close?" Issei grasped him by his hands.

"Please don't touch me. I don't where those hands have been in the last hour."

"Sorry, senpai."

Senpai, what the fuck?

"Why are you guys so formal?" Naruto said. What was so bad about calling people about their first names? Even back home wasn't like this. His question was ignored.

"I want to be close to Buchou too."

"Do you now? I wish you the best of luck, maybe she'll get off my back."

"Impossible! I don't see how you hate her. She is one of the two great ladies, and her breasts are so big and I wonder how they look everyday."

"Well, other than turning me into a devil and ruining whatever plans I had for my future?" Naruto replied.

"Oh." Issei was silent for a little while. "But you must help me."

"I'm not helping you with anything. I spend enough time with her already." Did this guy only think about breasts and girls? "I can't even help you anyway, I don't know her at all."

Whatever Issei had to say he couldn't focus on. His mouth moved, but nothing distinguishable could be heard.

Naruto felt the world darken, like a spotlight was affixed on his person. There was him, and he became aware of everything that was wrong.

A shudder ran through his spine, it trailed like a shadow hand slowly encasing him. It was suffocating. His limbs began to weaken, shaking as another shiver coursed his body. He collapsed, a cold sweat surrounded him. His hands planted on the floor as he tried to breath. It was like his entire body were locked together. He muscles were tensed so badly that it hurt.

"What's wrong? You're pale as a ghost" Issei, his voice sounded distant.

"Something." Naruto muttered. He sensed for his seal that was on Rias, and he focused on her before he activated the technique.

All he could focus on was the seeming never ending sensation of dread. Never mind his surroundings. As time passed, he begun to take note of himself. His vision was blurred. Gradually, he felt his limbs relax. Naruto wasn't aware that he had holding his breath; it came out in quiet gasps. His heart beat was slow, but it carried heaviness that was felt through his entire body.

Soon, he became aware of his surroundings. The headphones on his head were silent. His hands were on some slick surface. He was wet, water ran through his school uniform. Nearly his entire uniform had been drenched. Droplets fell from his hair as they cascaded down onto the surface. Judging by how he was wet, his headphones were destroyed. Which was the reason they were silent.

Wait, where was he then?

Naruto looked up. Bare legs that extended higher, sadly, the rest were hidden by a towel. He saw the face then the red tresses of soaked hair. It was Rias. His reaction was immediate, "What the hell! Why are you naked?"

He looked back down at the floor, still feeling the after-effects. His heart felt still felt heavy, which caused the deep breathing. He expected to be hit, trashed around the room. He would let it happen, even if he didn't mean for it.

Because bathroom peeking wasn't something he wanted to carry around to his name…again.

"Uzumaki-kun, are you okay?" Was a soft response. What was up with the -kun now?

Naruto didn't respond, and a bare foot stepped closer to him and a soft rubbed his back. "I don't need your help. This is what you've done to me."

The hand on his back disappeared.

"How about you get dressed you weirdo? Who takes a shower anyway at an abandoned building?"

"It calms me." She said normally, no sign of distress that he expected. He felt pathetic. Especially being like this in front of her. Naruto heard clothing being ruffled before it stopped. "I'm dressed."

Naruto looked up. Rias was dressed this time, garbed in the school uniform. Her long red hair was damp. Naruto stood up back up, he felt normal once again. Like that entire episode hadn't happened at all.

"You're wet." She said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

Naruto took off the school jacket, and wrung it. The water cascaded down before he did the same to his shirt. He didn't talk to her, only focusing the actions before he left the room. Naruto discarded the headphones into the nearest trash can.

Akeno was outside holding a trail of treats. Her eyes widened slightly before a little smirk appeared. "Ah, having showers with Buchou now? Did she want to show you her thanks?"

"Shut uuup." Naruto muttered as she gave a little giggle. Puddles were formed underneath him as he took his shoes and socks. Fuck these shoes and socks, he rather have his sandals. Naruto checked the phone he was given, it wasn't wet and it looked to be still working.

"You're getting naked. Our relationship is going fast, not that I don't enjoy it." Akeno replied. Her hand placed on her cheek as her eyes scanned him over. Having girls fawning over him was nothing new to him, especially with the large influx of visitors to the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he still felt a little flustered from her comment. Akeno was an attractive lady. Those breasts were something else.

Rias entered the room not long afterwards, her hair fully dried this time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Naruto only gave a nod.

He sat on a chair and decided to have one of the snacks that Akeno had made. The front of the door was slammed open. Issei spilled on through, his eyes wide and filled with panic. His eyes locked onto Rias as she asked what was wrong.

"Buchou! Buchou!" He was breathless, "Uzumaki disappeared! We need too- "

Issei froze as his eyes finally gathered the rest of the individuals inside. There was only him and these two as they stood in the room. "S-Senpai?"

"Yo." Naruto replied.

Issei regarded them all. Each of them one by one for several moments before it stopped on Naruto. The panic was replaced by a sense of distress. The eyes spoke of betrayal, and his lips trembled. "W-Why are you naked? You were about to get it on with them aren't you! "

Suddenly he wept and bolted out the door. Uh...

Naruto eyed Rias, "You got that pervert to join?"

Rias didn't look at him when she replied. "I did…"

"Whatever, let's go back Rias. I was only at the rooftop when that happened."

Rias pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Her gaze locked onto a treat as she picked it up. "Okay."

That was surprising, even Akeno seemed to share that sentiment.

Akeno giggled again. "Being corrupted by Uzumaki-kun aren't you Buchou?"

Rias stuttered, "Y-you're wet, and you don't have spare clothes so it makes sense."

Whatever. This worked fine for him, it would also mean he would skip the rest of classes. Too bad Rias had to be with him.

"Let's go then." He said.

A seal appeared below her as Naruto gathered his wet clothing and stepped beside. They appeared in Ria's apartment. A small place.

"Way to go Rias, you're skipping class. What would your future think?" He stretched and went to his own room to change his clothes, a plain orange t-shirt and some joggers. Ah, comfortable stuff. He passed by Rias's room, which was always closed, no exceptions. Not that he cared that was inside of it.

To his surprise, Rias was still in the living room seated on the loveseat. Naruto sat himself on the other one. He wanted to watch some television, so he found the remote and switched it on. It wouldn't be a quiet thing like he hoped.

"I'm worried about you." Rias said.

"Oh yeah?" He rolled his eyes. He continued to watch.

"That… process should have ended a long ago, or shouldn't happen the way it is."

"Sure, it is." Naruto said. Being a stray wasn't possible. Unless he wanted to become some horrific creature. There were plenty ways to die, losing his mind was put on that list. Naruto wasn't sure if it was supposed to happen like she said it did, but he didn't put faith in her words. She could be lying, or not. Not like it mattered.

"I'll…ask my brother to see what's wrong. If not, then I ask the person who made these pieces. They should be able to figure it out, and maybe we can help you."

Naruto sent her a rather blank look. "I'll believe it when it happens."

That piece inside him was similar to Kurama in a way. A seal. It integrated with him, and if it ever exited him it would probably kill him. Probably. Dying wasn't on a list he wanted to risk.

"Can I ask something?"

She was talkative, then again, he was too. Talking to Kurama got tiring after a while. He avoided Rias's peerage. The little sputters that some of the girls at the school didn't count.

Anything was better, even if that was Rias when he much preferred not too.

"You just did." Wow was he hilarious. Was he the first one to think of this comeback? She smiled for a weird reason, because it could not be his comment.

"So, this thing on my arm, lets you teleport to me?" Rias said. She mentioned to her shoulder, where he had placed it.

"Yeah." He had asked, and she had said that she would do it if it would help him stop being as ass. Though, in her own words.

"You knew how to fight? You were good."

That was more than one thing, but he answered anyway, "Of course, I did." He replied. He'd been learning how to fight his entire life. He should be good at it.

They watched more of the television before another thought entered his head. This time he was to the one to initiate a conversation. "Rias, you should get me another pair of headphones."

He didn't ask, because that would be too nice. She frowned and her cheeks puffed before she spoke. "Only if you do well for our exam tomorrow."

"There's an exam tomorrow?" Naruto said, not that he cared.

She gave a matter of fact nod as she once again crossed her arms that accentuated her already large bust. "Yes," Rias was peeved. Likely because he didn't care a single bit about it. "So, what do you think?"

Naruto briefly thought about it. It would be some work, but he hadn't done anything meaningful since he had arrived here. "I will if it's a good set."

Then it was her turn to think. Her lips changing in a variety of expressions. "If you get an A."

Wait. This was like bartering with a parent in these shows he watched here. How pathetic of him, The Hero of the Leaf was reduced to this?

"Sure." That didn't bring down his pride one bit.

Rias had all the money, she had all the power over him. She could practically move further away and he would be a goner. Not that he could let her. He could move faster than her, and the seal she carried that was located on her shoulder would let him appear before her instantly.

Rias smiled, "Great! There's lot we have to study for Uzumaki-kun."

"I said I'll do the test but I didn't say I was going to study."

She was already halfway to her room before she stopped and looked back. "But…You can't get that good of score without studying."

"I'm gonna get that, so you can drop it now."

Rias sighed and slowly reached back to her seat. Naruto felt the mood was a whole lot better when she was silent, it would be best if she were someone else too. They didn't talk a long while, then of course she had to ruin the whole thing again.

"Thank you again. Even if you said you did it only for yourself."

"You're really annoying."

* * *

Naruto's focus was settled on the paper in front of him. He looked at the writing on the board of instructions. He heard the taps and scratches of pens and pencils in the room. It was an examination. He laid back in his chair before a fresh memory popped in his head that told him the answer. Which he quickly wrote down before laying back again.

Ah. Shadow clones. So, useful for cheating.

He sat near the windows and edged his paper so that his clones could see the questions. One clone had seen all the answers, which had given the information to be written. Now all they had to do is pop after finding the answer and he would write it.

Naruto would have welcomed being kicked out. But Rias wanted him in this school. It made things harder for Rias, because he didn't care about going here. She also solved a problem when it came to tests that he refused to do. Naruto had to give her credit for this one. A temporary one.

Naruto was the first one to finish during the exam. The chair slid as he stood up, Rias looked at when he did. The teacher eyed him, a look of expectation on her face that he was about to destroy.

The teacher took his paper and a look of disbelief crossed her face as she took a quick look through the pages. "Surprising, but I hope you continue Mr. Uzumaki."

"I'm only doing this so I can get something in return.

He was stared at. "Then I hope it keeps coming."

Naruto took a seat back on his chair and doodled random things in his notebook. That was his entire book, doodles. No reason to take notes. This was his other prison. At least this place was more interesting than Rias.

Some people might think there was someone doing his homework for him, they would be right because Rias did. This test would be all him. He cheated, but it was still him.

The ring of the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Chairs being pulled back were heard and some excited chatter between students were heard. He waited, his gaze locked outside the window.

The sound of a container settled on his desk, and Naruto looked at the perpetrator.

"Rias." Naruto muttered. Some murmurs were said about how rude he was, among other things. Even if he only said her name without some honorifics attached or her last name.

The girl herself was smiling. She swept stray hairs away from her face, "This is for you."

Naruto peered at the object on his desk. It was box, a bento. "I've already made my lunch if you didn't forget."

She was still smiling. Naruto kinda wanted to wipe it off her face somehow, nothing came to mind however.

"Cold." Kurama commented. Naruto noticed that the fox wasn't the only one saying something. The civilians here were very loud.

"Why is she giving _him_ lunch?"

"Is she into Uzumaki-senpai too?"

Rias talked, "I know, but I thought you might appreciate something better prepared."

True. He was tired of the same sandwiches. He took the bento box and walked past her.

"W-Wait."

He didn't.

Then he heard the comments of how much of an asshole he was. With Rias's bento in hand he made his way towards the cafeteria to eat. It was lunch time, so other students were on their way to it as well. Or if not, into town or somewhere else on the school grounds to eat in private.

When he made it to the cafeteria he sat down on a table and began to eat. Hey look it was _actually_ good. That was surprising.

He had expected another ordinary day today. But when Issei sat down across from him that was wiped off the table. That was okay, he'd much rather have that happen. He had no headphones, he had no music. That might have made him more approachable. It also deterred Rias from speaking to him, and it helped drown out the sound of her voice.

"Senpai, Can I talk to you?"

Naruto's brow twitched, he wondered what he wanted this time. "Sure, why not."

Issei took a quick look around to make sure no one was listening in. While some people curiously looked at their direction, the drown of the crowd was loud enough that people wouldn't hear them. "Are you a boob man or an ass man?"

"I thought this would be important."

"Of course it is."

Naruto shrugged. "Boobs I guess."

There was a flash in his eyes, like this was something that Issei was experienced in talking about. Not the experience part, but the talking part. "Big ones?"

"I don't know any size is good." Why was they talking about this. "If you're not going to talk about anything else I'm just going to leave."

"Ah, sorry! I just didn't know where to start with you. I, uh, was wondering how long you were a devil?"

That was better. Having friends that talked about nothing about girls must have done that. "About a month before school started, been stuck with Rias ever since."

"So, you …were normal before then?" He asked.

"I was normal." Naruto replied. Though, their definition of normal was different _._ He wasn't from this dimension after all. Rias realized he had some special power inside of him, and there might be some suspicions. Other than some of his techniques that had showed, nothing pointed out he was somewhere different, but it wasn't out the realm of possibility for her.

"There's one other thing I want to know, it's the reason why I wanted to talk to you in the first place." Issei said. Naruto waited, there was a steely resolve in his eyes.

"Why were you walking with Buchou yesterday! You said you hated her."

…

He didn't know why he expected something else. "We live together, and she walks with me."

"You live with her! Senpai why are you so lucky?" Issei said, he looked emotional. With his head buried into the table and his arms covering his head. He mumbled others things like how he had spent a lot of time alone with her.

"Luck, riiiiight." It was obvious from this conversation that Issei shared didn't share a mutual dislike for Rias. Issei was a turned into a devil because he got stabbed in the gut and because he carried something he called a Scared Gear, or Metal Gear? A weapon to… Something like that anyway. A weapon.

Naruto appeared within the confines of his seal, the visage of Kurama as he casted a curious eye. Naruto gave a smile. He had no hard feelings towards Kurama. "Hey that sounds so familiar, I wonder why? Hope it's not evil and doesn't try and escape."

Kurama gave a blank stare, like he was unimpressed. Disgusted. "Go enjoy your bento Rias gave you."

Bastard. Naruto focused back in the real world as he ate the last remaining remnants of his food. Issei continued to talk.

"Senpai, since you hate Buchou, switch with me. Then she'll come to me when she's all lonely."

Naruto laughed, "Oh wait you're serious? Besides, It's not by choice, and I think I hit my daily limit of Issei today if you keep talking like that."

"What do you mean not by choice?"

Naruto threw the box into the nearest trash can. "Let's see, you know that stray devil crap? When you leave or something when you're trying to get used to devil powers? Or is demonic powers? Whatever. Anyway, I can't control mine at all Issei. It's worse than yours."

He had seen some of Issei's training during Golden Week. Naruto had done plenty of his things but he was mostly restricted to around that area. He trained on his own, but it done to hone his own shinobi skills. Try as he might to control the energy Rias had graciously given him, it was very difficult.

"Uh, yeah I've seen it," Issei shivered. "And is it that bad?"

"Yup, so I have to near her at all times. I have an ole' ball and chain attached to my ankle named Rias Gremory."

"Is that what happened yesterday?"

"It sure was."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Same."

An excited expression appeared on his face. "Senpai, when that huge orb in your hand it was so cool!" Issei replied. Look at that, he wasn't all girls and boobs in his head after all. "Can you teach me that?"

"Thanks, and no I can't."

They continued to talk, Issei was alright if he wasn't talking about girls all the time. Before long, the bell wrung again. He might as well go to his next class and sit in there and do nothing again. Because apparently, he couldn't even leave school without his condition acting up.

It seemed Issei's thoughts constantly revolved around girls. Naruto didn't think whatever dirty thoughts Issei had about Rias. However, Akeno was a different story. Heh.

He wandered into his next class, several students were already inside. Including Rias. Ugh. He sat as far away as possible, but even when he did she got up and sat beside his own seat. He didn't bother changing seats.

"What were you smiling about?"

Before he saw her? "Ah, different things. Like what kind of headphones, I'm gonna get." Plus Akeno.

"You look confident."

He didn't bother replying to that. He was confident because he cheated. "You might as well hand over the money."

Rias shook her head. "Only when we get our marks back."

"Ugh." Naruto groaned. He had to wait an entire week for that? He stopped talking to her, despite that she talked more. He heard whispers from the others looking onto this spectacle. They were trying to be quiet about it, but he could hear every word. All about how one of the two 'great' ladies of Kuoh was talking to him. Of course, he had been openly hostile to her since he had been here.

Being an ass to Rias was apparently sacrilege.

"She's talking to him again?"

"But, he's an asshole."

"That's why she's so great, always nice to everyone. No wonder everyone loves her."

Praise for her and shit talking to him. Though sometimes there were positive comments about him. His looks, and even what the bandages on his arms hid. Some said the sleeve of his arm was covered in tattoos, others said that he possessed an burn injury.

Then there were the stories about those things too. Like how the tattoos signified he was a part of some organized crime. Or how he obtained his injury by leaving a gang or how he done something heroic.

He liked that last one.

"She's trying to melt that cold emotionless heart of his." Naruto threw a piece of eraser at the person who said that. He was not cold, and he was not emotionless. High school. If only he could just get out of here. Oh, wait he can. So, that's what he did. He ignored whatever Rias had to say. The class subject was boring anyway. The teacher wasn't here yet, but it was about to start.

He was a shinobi for fuck's sakes. Even D-class missions would be better than this. He wandered the halls once more, crap, even sitting in the classrooms would be better than this. Then again, D-class mission were so mundane.

"Uzumaki-san."

A person behind him said. It was Sona Sitri, another devil. Dressed in the academy uniform with the ever-so-short skirt. Sona adjusted her glasses as she peered at him. Another figure who thought he had authority over him.

"Are you skipping class again?"

"Yup."

A sighed, disappointment marred her face. "You're a student of this Academy, as such…"

Naruto walked away, and she trailed off. It was just a remainder how far he'd fallen. Ugh, just a visit home would be great. Sona caught up to him.

"What are you going to do Sona? Give detention? We both know I'm not going to do that. Do me a favor and suspend me or kick me out."

"That was rude of you." She said. "I demand that you stop these games."

"Games?" He chuckled. "The only person who can demand so is Rias. Because y'know, slave things. She's the only reason why I'm in this school in the first place."

Sona didn't say anything, other than a frown as she walked off with her head held high.

If only he had music. Naruto continued to walk through the halls like he belonged here, no teacher bothered him. He heard someone else walking down the hall that he paid no attention too, at least not until there was a tap on his shoulder.

Naruto turned around to see the shorter red head girl that he was chained too.

"Oh God," He flinched. "You're skipping class too?"

It was Rias, again.

"I might have to go back to classes if that gets you to stop speaking to me."

"That would be good too." She smiled.

He continued to walk as she kept beside him. "Then again I can keep skipping and we can still not talk."

"That wouldn't be as great."

A question formed on lips, "So why are you bothering me now when you barely did before?"

"Thanks to you, I don't have to worry about myself anymore. The Gremory are known to be caring to their peerages, and I want to keep that reputation."

"Even if I'm an asshole to you?"

"Especially you."

Ew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This may or may not come as a surprise depending on how well you know me, but I've written this first chapter while hammered. I decided to roll into it. I could change some of the things, like expanding on the 'fight' scene, or at least summarizing it a bit more. Either way, it ends with Naruto as the victor. Plus, I'm a bit lazy to change chapters I've already uploaded.**

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms and had a feel of the dress shirt and vest. It was not as comfortable compared to some of the stuff he wore, but it was better than the school uniform. It not something he would wear often.

Rias started to hum to herself, her gaze locked into a mirror on the coffee table as she applied lipstick. Naruto could have made some derogatory comment, but nothing came to mind. It was still there, the need, but the thought lacked. What was the use anyway?

Try as he might to make Rias feel like she was nothing more than acid on his tongue, it didn't work. She took all his words– all of it –filtered it clean through, and turned it into a smile and appreciative eyes.

What a weirdo. Seriously. Part of the fun of it all was seeing the reaction. Why did she have to be so selfish? He missed the ole' good times, the simple ole' good times, the fun ole' good times when any comment affected her. Now she was just…a punching bag. That smiled at him.

Hoped she was happy, she ruined what little fun he could have.

"What are we doing again?" He asked. Whatever it was, he was going along with it. Rias adjusted her tight red dress. It was strapless, and, well, he didn't realize how great it looked until he saw it.

Strapless looked magnificent. Perhaps it was the bare shoulders, the lack of bra straps, or the cleavage, maybe it was the size-It was all of it. Thankfully, Rias didn't notice. He hoped so.

"I asked my brother to help you with your devil piece, and in turn, he asked the creator of the Evil Pieces to help out. This party is just an excuse to find what might be wrong with it."

He paused in his buttoning of his vest and looked at her, long red hair now swept aside as she attached an earring.

It seemed she was serious. What else would she do? She didn't have to do anything. If she could get this devil piece out of him, he would be grateful. But even then… No use thinking about it, not when he couldn't get the answer by himself. This wasn't his specialty.

A visit home would be nice.

"Is that it?" He asked. Naruto held out a formal jacket to inspect. He was in formal wear, but not the type he was familiar with, but what they called western wear. He placed it back on the couch. He went without the shoes, as he preferred his sandals. So maybe it ruined his image a bit, he might change it.

Still, dressing up was a bit fun. It was interesting to see the different cultures around this world, and their beliefs, television, and the internet.

"Well, formally, it's a celebration for you winning the rating game for me. My…brother, just used that as an excuse to have a party."

He noticed a frown, "What's wrong with him?"

Naruto didn't meet her brother yet. Though, he was at the rating game, and he saw the similarity.

Rias gave a stilted laugh, "Oh, nothing! He's just, uhm, he's just overbearing. Which might be putting it mildly."

"Oh." He picked up the light blue tie that was on the couch, before he placed it back down Naruto saw her stand from the single loveseat and dropped down to the seat beside him.

"Do you know how to tie that?" She asked, her eyes still bright as ever.

"No, why do you think I never wear the one on the uniform?"

"I thought it was your preference."

"It is."

"You should wear it." She said, and picked up the tie lain between them. "It will bring out your eyes."

"It can do that?"

"Of course."

"With what? Magic?"

Rias laughed, "Nothing like that, it's just a shade lighter than yours."

"I don't get it." He stood up to put some distance between them. It didn't work as she followed, tie in hand.

"Let me try and put it on you." She said. He frowned as she swung the tie behind his neck. He could smell her perfume, and he realized she was as tall as him. Her soft hand weaved some loops before she let go and admitted with a little smile, "Actually, I don't know how to tie one either."

"I don't blame you. You're not a guy. Why did you try?"

"I thought it was easy."

"It shouldn't be too hard." He grabbed a hold of it and tried to tie it together. "How does it look?"

"Terrible."

"Oh yeah? You just gave up."

"Then I'll try again." Rias hurried to the kitchen table, grabbed a magazine and flipped through the pages as she made her way back. "And do it right."

She showed him a page, he didn't see what the magazine was about, but the pictures on the page illustrated how to tie several knots. It seemed complicated, but she was determined to tie it for him, unwilling to hand it over.

"Okay, you're trying too hard."

"But you tried for me." She replied sternly. "Really, this is nothing."

Did she have to be so… Dramatic? He sat down on the couch and watched the television. Though, she was right, this was nothing.

"Okay, I got it, I think. Get up please."

"Oh yes, sure, of course Master, Buchou or whatever."

Rias paused, blues bored into him. Her voice was nothing more than a yearned whisper that escaped through her trembling lips, "Please, anything but that, anything…"

The sincerity was impossible to miss, like a lightning covered hand that pierced his chest. Yes, it was that obvious, trust him, he experienced it firsthand. Suddenly, he was very unsure on how to act.

"Uhm, well, okay." He muttered. He tripped over his words. What the hell. This was different, far from her usual reaction and when he hadn't even for it in the first place.

Her eyes brightened with a tender smile. "Thank you…"

"It's not like…Never mind." He wasn't sure what he was going to say.

Rias remained silent as her hands grasped the tie and wrapped it around his neck once again. A concentrated look appeared on her features, and she occasionally looked aside on the pictures to follow its directions.

"There, all done." She tightened it, and he loosened it. She stepped back and he did too. "You look handsome."

"Of course."

"How about me, how do I look?" Rias stepped backwards and clasped her hands behind her back, it enunciated her chest.

"Eh, okay I guess." She looked spectacular, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. She frowned, sighed, and sat down. Naruto sat back on the couch and watched some television.

"You should complete contracts, it will help you in the future." Rias suggested.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the slightest bit interested in that Rias. There's no use in trying, so don't bring it up." It was a nice silence, but he saw her staring at the corner of his vision. He twitched when she didn't stop, even when he looked at her. "What?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"Why?"

Her lips pursed. "It's just you're not being as-"

"Asshole-ish?"

"-Usual with me."

"Nice save. And besides, you're not even reacting anymore. What's the point?"

He caught her staring by the corner of his vision; her eyes closed by the intensity of her beaming face. Then he realized how she might take it. She didn't say nothing more a long while, until, of course, she did.

"You know, there's a soft heart inside you. I'm thinking- "

"Don't push it."

She tried to hide her smile, but it was done half-heartedly. "But, really, is there something the that I can do?"

They were things she should know, but, he wasn't sure she could do anything much that someone else could do. "No."

He wondered if she knew, or if it was things left unsaid. For now, he would play the slave, and she would play the master.

* * *

Some party this was, sure, the food was great – No ramen! – but it was filled with people he didn't like. He didn't even bother to remember their names either. He wanted to limit the number of devils that he would meet, so he kept in a corner with Rias' peerage.

Rias handed him a drink, and he eyed it suspiciously.

"Drink it, it's good."

He took a sniff, some type juice that he couldn't recognize, he shrugged and took a sip anyway. It was as she said. Delicious.

Golden eyes watched him. Blank, unamused. Naruto had noticed that it was the same look. Emotionless. Dead eyes that beckoned him into the dark aby-

"Do you say anything at all?" Naruto muttered before the thought even finished.

Judging by the spark of fire in her eye, Koneko was not. "Asshole."

Was the word she said. Just the one. His eye twitched. "Other than that?"

He was stared at as Koneko devoured a large cookie. She pointed at Issei, "He's a degenerate pervert."

Issei whined.

"Are you hungry Uzumaki-kun?" Rias asked.

"I could eat more, Is there ramen?"

"No."

"What the hell."

"But…Ramen isn't-"

"I'll stop you right there."

"You like Ramen then? I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck with that." Naruto leaned back against the couch. He doubted that she would ever surpass the masterpieces that was Teuchi's ramen.

"Buchou, is it true that you make bento's for Senpai?" Issei asked.

"Hm? Yes, why?" She replied.

"You're so lucky senpai!"

Naruto crossed his arms once again as he regarded Issei's reaction. Why wouldn't the guy get into his head about Rias? He glanced at the red head. "What kind of company do you keep?"

She blinked at him, "You're a part of it too."

"What a bunch of losers."

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm surrounded by idiots, everyone last one."_

 _"_ _Shut up Kurama. Go back to sleep."_

 _"_ _Why? This is interesting to me too. Plus, I want to witness…"_ Kurama trailed off ominously, and inside, he grinned.

 _"_ _Witness what?"_

 _"_ _You'll see."_

Someone tried to talk to him in the real world. "Ah~ Am I a loser too, Uzumaki-kun?" Akeno asked.

"A little less maybe…" He cleared his throat, he focused on the peerage huddled together in the corner. "Where is Kiba anyway?"

"Light-Kiba?" Issei laughed.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey Issei, Rias tied my tie and said I was handsome, did she do to that to you?"

"N-no." Issei teared up. Naruto would have the last laugh. "Don't laugh Buchou!"

Rias was doing a terrible job at trying to hide her smile, but she didn't laugh. "I'm sorry, but…As for my other knight, he said he wasn't feeling too well." She frowned.

Whatever problem they had, it was theirs to deal with. The conversation went into small talk. Until the moment someone who resembled Rias approached.

"My little Ria-tan! How are you? So, this is the savior of my little sister?"

Naruto looked up from his drink, crimson hair, and a smile on his face. Rias's brother, he was certain. Several devils around them glanced at him, before going back to their business.

"Ria-tan?" Naruto muttered. Rias returned his glance with an uncomfortable smile. "And yeah, I'm Naruto."

"Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Oh cool,"

"For now, how about we converse somewhere privately." Sirzechs gave a nod to Rias, she commanded the others to stay put and they walked away as Rias tugged on his sleeve for him to follow.

They exited the main hall of the party, and through a couple of sets of doors until they entered another large room in his large mansion.

"Ria-tan told me that you have some problems with your evil piece." Lucifer replied. Gone was the almost carefree air, replaced by a smooth professionalism. Huh.

"I sure do, I have to be near her at all times, mostly, sometimes I can be further away, but I haven't really tried how far."

"Hm, interesting. Usually, this process only last several weeks, or at least until they can control that power. As far as I'm concerned, some months is abnormally long."

"What would happen if it's removed?" He asked.

"Removing pieces is difficult to accomplish, often, it ends in the death of the holder."

Naruto appeared in his seal, then again, that grin Kurama had. _"Well, whaddya know, that's familiar."_

 _Kurama hummed, "I don't think it's as violent as what happened with me."_

 _"_ _I remember how much it hurt that it made me pass out."_

 _"_ _I think the question that's more important to you, would you still be a devil?"_

Another would be what would happen if he did remove it. Naruto turned away from Kurama and focused on the world around him.

Rias's brother spoke to him again, "Would you kindly show that yellow orb you displayed at the rating game?"

"Sure." A yellow Rasengan formed in the palm of his hand.

"Interesting." The man had a curious look to his eye, and Naruto knew the next question. "How about, demonic energy?"

Rias glanced at him with her greenish-blue eyes. Rias knew that he had another type of energy, it was the reason he was turned into a devil after all. He had never explained the specifics of his power, or the extent of it. "I can't, no matter how hard I try."

"Can you try for me?"

"I guess."

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on what they called demonic energy. It took a long time. Yellow surrounded him, a familiar presence of that power, tinges of red would be seen throughout, melding occasionally melding together with the yellow. Naruto stared at the unfamiliar, alien little black ball that floated within this entire aura.

He supposed, this would be a representation of the mixture of power. Two he was familiar with, and many others that belonged to the tailed beasts and Sage. It was his to use. Of course, the black ball as something he had no clue on how to use.

Isolated, and unfamiliar. It mirrored everything around it, and he stared at it. This thing did not belong. Naruto hesitantly reached out, and halted a breath away. Then he touched it, and the result was immediate.

Naruto stumbled but instead of falling to the ground, someone caught him, it was Rias. Her blue eyes filled with concern. He felt his erratic heartbeat, and his throat felt dry. He moved away from her, and she stepped closer.

"I'm fine." He spat, and she stepped back. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was not a great feeling. He tried to calm his heart with calm deep breaths–nothing worked–but it would pass eventually.

Sirzechs placed a contemplative hand went to his chin, and he was silent in contemplation. "That power is unfamiliar to me, and I fancy myself as having witnessed all forms of power. We can't discount the fact it may play a part. Ria-tan? Please fetch some water for the young man, he looks thirsty."

Rias looked at them both before she walked off.

"It's definitely the reason why she might have resurrected you."

"I needed no resurrection." Naruto replied.

Sirzechs smiled and hummed. "Regardless of you both think, Rias wanted to me to try and help you. She is very concerned about you."

Naruto frowned.

"Ah, sorry, she just wanted me to be serious about this. To do whatever it took to help you. Well, I saw the concern, and I made a promise, and a promise between siblings is not one I take lightly."

Words to be kept. "I get it. I'll say something, but I also want Rias to be here too."

"Ah, don't misconstrue, she didn't want any of this said. I'm saying this out of concern for my sister. "

"I understand completely." Naruto replied. The bond of a sibling, even if Naruto didn't have a blood brother, he knew.

Sirzech's eyes bored into him and he nodded. "I also wanted to take this chance to thank you for getting my sister out of that marriage."

"Oh yeah? Do it again when I'm not around."

His eyes widened, "Hm, it sounds like my dear sister has a road ahead of her."

The door opened once again, and Rias walked in with a glass of water. He took the glass without saying a word and drank it until it ran dry.

"Rias, I'm sure you noticed, haven't you?" Naruto said, he felt his teeth grit together. "With my fight with Riser."

Rias flinched when he shattered the glass in his hands, a shard in his hand. Since one of his arms was a prosthetic, made from the First Hokage's cells, bandaged to hide the white 'skin'. The other however, was his own flesh and blood.

"Not that I think I'm special or anything."

He gripped the broken shard, and he watched her eyes widen, the panicked looked on her face as she shouted out what he was doing. He slashed his arm, it was painful, but it was nothing new. Blood dripped from his wound, a messy gash ran down his arm.

 _"Aw, you fucking idiot."_

He felt Kurama's chakra run through, a yellow glow encased around his arm, until it was spotless.

"There was no need." Naruto said. He couldn't look at her, she didn't need to know any thing more. He passed by her, and went through the door.

 _"_ _And you accused her of being dramatic."_

 _"_ _Kurama, shut up. It was nothing."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it was nothing, but still stupid to do. What's with this anyways? I already know how this will end, because I know Naruto Uzumaki, and you also know how it goes."_

He didn't reply.

* * *

Rias Gremory filtered through the crowd, some congratulated on her first victory, which annoyed her to an extent because she wanted to find someone, it only slowed her down. Her eyes swept across the crowd, it should have been easy, but it was harder than she thought.

Rias took a deep breath to calm the shakiness in her breath. Her hands rubbed together in an nervous manner. She searched the crowd again, before she found who she had been looking for.

This should help, hopefully.

"Hello darling!" Her mother smiled, before it faded. "Is there something the matter?"

"I…wanted to ask for some advice."

Suddenly a wide smile appeared. "Oh~ has my dear daughter finally found a boy to love."

"What? No, it's something, pretty much the opposite of that. Can we move somewhere private?"

Other than her wide eyes, she gave a nod. They had to cross the crowd again, and it took a while as they had been repeatedly stopped once again by the guests. They entered a dining room that was empty.

"What is it dear?"

Rias crossed her arms, unable find the start of it all. She settled on just explaining all of it. When she found Naruto in a crater, his stomach open, a knife clutched in his hand. His weak whispers, her explanations and his denial to that solution. That's where it all started, sometime before school had started.

"So, it is boy trouble then," Venelana Gremory giggled.

Rias frowned. "If you want to put it that way…"

"It's just a joke dear."

"So, is there anyway you can help?" Rias asked, her gaze hopeful.

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

Rias noticed the rather serious gaze from her mother, "Uhm, a bit I guess, he helped me win the rating game."

Her mother gave a little sigh, a scolding tone to her voice. "From what you've told me, he is not a nice person, especially not towards my daughter."

"He's actually not that bad."

"Oh, defending him?"

"Of course, he's a part of my peerage, and I know him a bit." Rias replied, her mother waited patiently for her to continue. "Uzumaki-kun helping me in the rating game, he says that he did it for himself, but I'd like to think he also did it too help me. He also calls me Rias, and I even asked him too when he called me by another and he didn't stop. There's a lot of small things too. It's…just complicated with him."

Her mother sighed, "Then, if he's like that, it sounds like he's frustrated. He's getting to know you better. For now, I think it's better if you leave him alone for a little while, especially what happened today. Perhaps, let him make the next move to talk to you."

She tried to relax at the party, but the constant image Naruto slashing his arm, crimson blood spilling out, and his features unaffected. His arm erupting in golden light was at the forefront of her mind before she watched it heal together.

It didn't happen that quick when she had encountered him.

"Buchou, you okay?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, just Uzumaki-kun. Have you, talked with him at all?"

"A little, he can be funny when he wants too." Akeno smiled. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's with my brother and the creator of the evil pieces." Rias then told her of what happened earlier. Which, she regretted doing, considering her…preferences.

Akeno gave a shiver, and she wet her lips. "Ura~ I hope you won't mind if I borrowed him, or maybe, I can come over."

"You'll have to ask him, I want to give him space."

"My my, Buchou, that face you're making, are you a little jealous?"

"I'm appreciative of what he did, but I don't love him." Rias replied.

"I never said anything about love~"

Rias gave a deep frown at her best friend, and all she did was giggle.

A resounding cling-clang of glass lightly striking against another was heard. Up ahead, the familiar sight of blond hair and whiskered cheeks was in display for everyone to see.

"This should be interesting." Akeno said in anticipation.

"Oh no." Rias said as she moved forward. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't good. She heard Naruto clear his throat and began to speak.

"I'm about to say some truths, and whatever the reaction will tell me everything. Hello slavers, I'm sure all you are having a wonderful night, because I'm sure I'm not. I'm a knight of Rias Gremory, and you all suck. This peerage crap is just some lame attempt to hide-"

Rias finally reached him and yanked him off the steps he was on. She felt her face flush with heat. A gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said.

Rias heard the murmurs of disapproval, some of the anger laced in the devil's words. She didn't look at anyone in the eye as she passed through the crowd. Suddenly, her brother stood in front, his eyes with a hard look.

Sirzech's frowned and gaze at them both, "I think it's best if you return home for now. I'll have your peerage returned after this mess." He sped past without another look.

Rias and Naruto stepped out of the glyph and into the apartment they shared. "Why did you do that?"

Naruto brow raised, "Is that a question, or is that a command? Either way it's obvious."

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight. She sighed, it was true, she was just flustered. "You can say all you want to me, but leave everyone else out of it."

Naruto stared blankly at her for a long moment, a stifling silence. He did not say anything, he did not give any indication of a yes. All he did was knock off his footwear and untie his tie and leave for his room.

"Wait," Rias voiced. "What did you find out?"

Naruto didn't say a word.

* * *

He wasn't sure if was a good week, or if was a bad one. Sure, the headphones were back and the sound was on another level than the last one. The only interaction he had with Rias or the others in the past week was him handing over his perfect marks over the last exam to Rias.

She had a hopeful look when he had approached, but had only told her that he was owed a pair of headphones. After what he had pulled a couple days prior to that, he had expected a fierce denial, but she had relented, saying how she was impressed and bought him the pair he had desired.

There had been little said between him and the others. He spoke to Issei a couple of times, and even to Akeno once. Other than that, he had no other interaction with Rias's peerage. Rias hadn't initiated any conversations with him at all since they returned from that party. It made sense that she was angry.

Here he was, holed up in his room in Rias's apartment, he had found a console earlier this week attached with a cheap price sold by an angry mother while a child sobbed quietly behind the door. It was a steal, so he bought it anyway, besides someone else would buy it and he had to do something to pass the time.

Just as he about to teach that little prick boss who's the actual boss around here, a seal activated on his prosthetic arm. That momentary lapse in concentration spelled a "You Died."

"Bullshit!" It seemed Rias was always involved in his displeasures lately.

He had only told her to use it in emergency situations, so it better be one. Naruto ran to the door to put on his sandals. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the seal, another couple of deep breaths and he performed the technique.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said. Naruto looked at his surroundings, they were at the school and the surrounding field had holes and other debris.

"S-Senpai, when did you get here?" Issei asked.

He ignored him in favor of whatever mess he got into. There was a lot of people he didn't know, two chicks in tight suits, one fallen angel with too many pairs of wings and some other unimportant people.

He was missing a lot of context and he didn't really care about it either. He wanted little to do with this crap. Naruto picked up the small, piece of paper folded into a ninja star and handed back to Rias.

"Uzumaki-kun, uhm, I don't suppose you can fight this person? I hope." Rias said. Everyone looked in a state of distress, some scratched clothing, some small craters littered the grass, and Rias's barrier had been placed around the school that glowed red.

They hadn't fought long, that was clear.

"Another filthy devil joins the fray? You brought another one to die, how thoughtful of you Gremory."

Naruto gazed back at Rias, an uncertain look in her blues before he stared at the fallen angel floating in the sky. "You're the one who did all this?"

"Of course, my name- "

"I don't care about your name. Just go away."

The fallen angel laughed, "You'll be the first fatality in this new war of mine."

Oh. Those types of people, coupled with the attitude. This would be neat. "I mean, if you're having trouble with high school students, I don't think you're that impressive, what would everyone think?"

He noticed the wild look in his eye, the dark emotions hidden within of this fallen angel. The fallen angel growled. "You would be wrong you little maggot, I've only been toying with them. There's no use in utilizing my full power."

"Oh, yeah, the whole 'I was only pretending to be weak' is so much better."

 _"Your sass has only gotten better since you've arrived here."_ Kurama chuckled. He had to thank Rias for that.

The fallen angel whose name Naruto didn't catch or even care for growled again. "I'll show you! This place will be nothing but a crater." A spear of light formed in his hand.

Oh cool, almost like the lightning spear in that game. Then it grew and Naruto had to credit the guy a bit. He had a little bite to add to the talk. "Whoever you are, that won't be happening. You made the biggest mistake, you see, the only one allowed to hurt Rias Gremory would be me."

"You get to do that kinky stuff too!" Issei muttered.

"Now's not the time you perv!"

Naruto could make an even stronger technique. Oh~ but there was no need to be so juvenile anymore, besides, he didn't want to kill the guy. This was the reason why he learned his father's technique in the first place. Some subtlety was needed, at least, that's what Kakashi said to him once.

Naruto removed the bandages on his hand to reveal the white prosthetic underneath, but more importantly, for a seal to be visible on the palm of his hand.

"Go flaunt your power some where else." He raised his hand toward the fallen angel, and a barrier appeared in front of Naruto. What did his dad call it? It was something complicated, 'Thunder God Guiding… something'. Close enough! It was cool, but it was too complicated to remember.

The fallen angel threw his spear and encountered Naruto's technique and swallowed it whole, like it never existed in the first place. He knew the answer already, somewhere in the middle of the vast empty desert back at his dimension.

The fallen angel had a look of utter shock when his spear was made null. That was his queue. Naruto utilized Kurama's chakra and shot up to where to the fallen angel flew.

Naruto hammered down with Kurama's fist. The man choked on his scream as he was sent down into the earth below. Naruto raced down below in the crater that was formed, before the fallen angel could move he grabbed the person with and encased him in Kurama's chakra so he couldn't escape easily.

He was still conscious, and Naruto ignored the various insults that he made. He'd been called worse by people in online games.

"I don't really want to know what's going on, but is it over?" He said. "I want to go back home."

* * *

 **A/N: If you hadn't realized, it's mostly about the relationship between Naruto and Rias. I mean sure, I want some interaction between characters, and no, this will not be a harem, no matter how many people ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A part I've been looking forward to write is in this chapter. I'm sure you've hoped for it too, you should have, because I wouldn't have any self-respect if I didn't write it. Not that I don't already, as I write fanfiction.**

* * *

"You were glowing, and flying without wings." She whispered. He peered back to where Rias leaned against the doorway, before he placed his attention onto the screen. He wasn't sure how to continue that conversation. Rias was silent, and it was several minutes as she continued to stare at him. He glanced a few times but her gaze refused to break.

He continued to play through the video game to ignore her. Naruto would have liked to say he was good, but video games were a new area for him to explore, to annunciate that fact, he died, his gaming skills suffered from his onlooker.

"Why do you keeping staring at me? It's creeping me out, and don't say I was glowing for the seventh time since yesterday."

"I don't understand, were you always this powerful?" She asked. Rias moved closer as the bed pressed against her added weight. Her dainty arms stiff, and hands clutched around the edges of the mattress.

"I haven't changed much since I've met you." He died again and restrained a sigh.

"You hadn't trained of any sort?" She asked.

"Nothing meaningful, no." he tresses of her hair hid her features, and fingers dug deeper into the cushion. He noticed these details, and then he died with his mind being elsewhere, he frowned and continued.

"I…Resurrecting you shouldn't have worked, and even if it did, it should have taken more pieces to do so. I don't understand it." Rias said, she looked at the screen, she paid no attention to the chaotic nature of the action. It was slow for him, but he still had to look down at the controller at times.

"Ajuka told me it was more like the early prototypes where it didn't work or failed," As in, they turned into creatures that were only a figment of their former selves. Perhaps it had something to do with his chakra, Sirzechs had hinted to that.

"My brother explained it to me." Rias said. Of course, it was only natural that Sirzechs would explain to her what they had found out. "The restrictions didn't apply to-"

"Yes, I was there Rias." He replied. What he did know was that there was little solution to his problem, theories, but nothing solid. Some of which may or may not kill him or transform him into some horrific monster.

He died again, but he continued to play without complaint.

 _"_ _You noticed it, haven't you?"_ Kurama said.

 _"_ _Depends on what we're talking about."_

 _"_ _The relationship between your chakra and the need for you to be near Rias."_

 _"_ _Oh, that, I've only figured it out yesterday."_ Naruto said.

It was hard not too. Some other kid no one knew had come to him and asked for the captive, and Naruto had given to him without a question. Rias had asked about that action, but it didn't matter to him. Naruto tried to leave after that, but when he got back to the apartment he was forced to return to Rias' side. The distance hadn't affected him until after he had fought. He had to wait at the clubs' room while Rias dealt with the aftermath of it all.

 _"_ _I had some thoughts, but I wanted to make sure."_ Kurama replied.

 _"_ _Wish you shared it with me,"_ He muttered. Rias said some words he didn't catch. "What?"

"I said, I don't know how to fix this."

"It's fine alright? You tried, it didn't work out." The attempt was what mattered. He found out a couple things, but he still had another shot or two.

"I'll continue trying then, until you're back to normal." Rias replied. Her chin rested on her hands and watched as he played.

Until his condition no longer affected him, except, there was no going back to normal was there? Naruto didn't notice he had died until he had respawned.

"So other than that, anything else?"

Soft eyes gazed at him, and her voice rose with emotion. "As for yesterday, I want to thank you! Thank you so much for protecting us all! There's only so much gratitude that I can show you."

Naruto wandered through the world of the game, but it was aimless. "…It was nothing."

"You say that, but it means very much to me."

He was silent as he tried to focus on playing the game, he wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. He gripped his controller, almost cracking it and words spilled from his mouth.

"Rias, you're intense sometimes. How else am I supposed to take those pretty smiles and gratitude? It wasn't long ago when I called you names and you would defend yourself or say how this is how you saw things, it was so much easier before then." Naruto shook his head.

"You think, my smiles are pretty?"

"I didn't say that! That's what you take from this?" Honestly, he didn't really know what specific words he said. "And I did not say that."

"I think I said Uzumaki-kun had a soft heart before."

"You're so damn weird."

"Perhaps," She gazed at the screen, _that_ smile on her face. "Are you hungry at all?

"I guess," Then he died again, by then he no longer felt like playing. He hadn't felt like playing since he started, but he didn't know what else to do. A coy smile formed and she swept a stray hair out of her face. "I'm cooking something, I'll hope you enjoy it."

He didn't respond as she rushed through the door and closed it. Yeah, a weirdo, like he said.

She returned once again, but instead of watching him play, she wandered around the room. There wasn't much, but he had collected a few things.

Rias hummed, "You once said I don't know much."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You're right, but I want to know more about you."

He almost dropped his controller, "You're really stubborn."

Her lips parted, like she wanted to say something before she stopped, smiled and resumed to talk. "This is the first time I've been in your room."

"Well, you just barged in here."

"I don't think so." He was certain about it, and he shot a suspicious glance. "It is my home too."

She was full of smiles today. She disappeared down the hall again, the door shutting close. True, she had fed him, clothed him, and pretty much done everything of the sort.

"Whatever, it's not my room anyways." He spoke to himself.

It was a long while before she returned, a look of excitement plastered on her face as she strode in with a steaming bowl. The door was wide open, and he knew the scent as it rolled in. He knew it anywhere.

"Tadah! I made your favorite Uzu~maki~kun, it's –"

"Ramen." He finished. He resisted the urge to swipe it from her fingers, his stomach growled and she giggled.

"Take it, I made it just for you."

He grasped it in his hands as she left once again. It smelled amazing, he didn't remember the last time he had the dish. He couldn't find any sort of ramen shop around town, not the instant ramen, but actual cooked ramen, as those were his favorite type. He could almost taste it, and his mouth watered. Rias returned with her own bowl and sat beside him.

Her eyes reflected her glee but she neglected to say what made her happy. Naruto gave brief thanks of food before he hesitantly tried the ramen. Then he started to devour it, he slurped, and broth spilled, in no time at all, nothing was left in the bowl.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Rias said, her bowl was still full.

Naruto cleared his throat. "First bento's and now ramen? You trying to get through to me with food?"

"And what if I am? What did that person say? 'trying to melt that cold emotionless heart?"

"Ugh, you're so lame."

"But I already know Uzumaki-kun is a good person. I don't have too."

"Hello? We still don't know if you die, I'm a goner too. I'm a selfish person."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

He didn't have a response. "Thanks for the ramen."

She laughed again, she was giggly and smile-y today. Happy. It was… annoying coming from her. "I think that's the first time you said thank you without it being sarcasm."

His eye twitched. "Get out of my room."

She failed to restrain her smile and amused eyes. "You don't believe in that, do you.?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Wait, wait wait, hold on." Naruto interrupted, seated across from him was Issei They were in the Club's room. "Did I hear that right? Tell me, Koneko, did I hear that right?"

"Yes, asshole, The Degenerate Pervert really is more of a depraved and filthy pervert."

"T-that's no such thing for a person as cute as you should say." Issei said.

"I mean, being harem king, uh, er, what? " Naruto had this cute, confused expression on his face.

Rias decided to interrupt. "High-class devils usually have a harem, if they so wish, it's common."

"Wait so you're saying that's normal?" Naruto said. His face widened and he turned to the self-proclaimed pervert. "So Issei? You wish to be just a normal devil? I mean a dream's a dream, but what after? If Rias' says it's normal, it would be plenty easy I guess."

"I…I don't know, but I don't think it will be easy."

Rias wondered about his thoughts toward a harem, there was little to suggest he approved and wanted such a thing. Rias…hoped he wasn't interested in pursuing a harem.

Naruto groaned, which brought her out of her musings, he dug his face into his hands. Rias didn't know why he did this. "Knock yourself out, I'm not gonna stop you, but I'm sure as hell ain't gonna help you. I said that before haven't I?"

"Thank you senpai! I knew a guy like you would understand."

"No, I don't understand. But…you do you buddy."

"That's all the approval I need!"

Akeno entered the room with a tray of treats, first, she went to Koneko before moving along. "Ah~ Uzumaki-kun, I made these especially for you."

"Cool!" Naruto smiled. His eyes shone, and he reached for one.

Rias felt a pang of jealously in her chest. Naruto had never shown that much appreciation toward her, and Rias had made Bentos, and even Ramen for him. She bit her lip to stop words from spilling out, after all, Naruto didn't belong to her.

Akeno held the tray away from his grasp, and she waved a finger in a playful manner. "No, Ah, ah ah, let me."

Rias saw bite sized cookies shaped into a heart in her hand. Akeno bent forward, a wink, amd fed him a cookie. Naruto blushed. He _blushed._ A raw, pure, scolding fire erupted that she could not say anything anymore.

"Senpai you're a liar! You're back stabber!" Issei yelled.

"Say what now? I didn't do anything."

Rias flinched from his outburst, and she could thank Issei for disrupting the words she was about to say. Everyone –except Koneko who had no interest– looked at the retreating form Issei as he shot outside the club door.

"Jeez." Naruto muttered. "Issei needs to relax and take my word for it."

A girlish figure walked through the open door, an expression alike to Naruto's daily expression; a frown. Her new rook, Xenovia, not dressed in a suit but instead in the a girl's school uniform. "Who'd done this to my former partner's child hood friend."

"Mouthful…" Naruto murmured.

"It was Uzumaki-kun." Akeno replied, a smile on her face. Xenovia eye's shot wide as she looked on Naruto's visage, he crammed his mouth with cookies. Which destroyed any sort of imposing character that might have sparked from his earlier feats.

Naruto tried to speak, but crumbs flew from mouth. It was even strange to Rias to see this. She had…expected more of the personality that he had shown since he arrived.

"Oh." Xenovia stated

Rias spoke, her face was flushed with left over jealously and anger. There were also the thoughts of Naruto was as a person. "What Uzumaki-kun might be trying to say, is that my little Pawn is like that. Don't take it personally."

Naruto gave an approving hum. "This is really good." He muttered before he dug into the cookies again.

"I see." Xenovia muttered.

"Welcome, I was beginning to wonder when you might arrive. I hope your first day here is going well?" Rias asked. She had done a little distance experiment with Xenovia in the morning, it hadn't bothered her, so Naruto was the unique case.

"It is, thank you." Xenovia said as she sat down on an empty loveseat. She wasn't the textbook example of comfort, but being an former exorcist not more than three days ago, she was doing fine. "So…You had someone like this under your command this entire time?"

"He's a part of my peerage, yes." Rias replied. She looked to Naruto for a reaction, but he was nonchalant. "And it seems he's powerful."

"You didn't know?"

"I did not."

Naruto spoke, "Seeing as I didn't get the chance to ask, why become a devil?"

Rias frowned when Akeno had taken a seat beside him, their knees touching.

"I was ex-communicated from the church I was following for my whole life, and I found that the biblical god -ow- is dead. I have no where else to go."

Naruto was silent and he blinked. "Oh, that's rough." He sat back with a contemplative look, and barely responded to any of Akeno's advances. It brought relief to Rias.

"You're…even more powerful than what you showed, aren't you?" Xenovia asked. A spark of curiosity behind her eyes.

"I guess." He didn't pay much attention. "I didn't want to be a devil, I very much wanted to stay human."

There was no ill intent behind his words, stated in a matter of fact way. He drank a cup of tea he had been given.

"Interesting."

It devolved in the small conversation from there, until that is, Naruto shot up, with the largest grin since…ever. He said nothing as he shot up from the sofa and out the door.

"Where is he going?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know." Rias said, she followed him, but with a slow pace that belonged to a respectable devil like herself. What peerage that had gathered in the room stepped behind her. He had already turned around a corner by the time she got out of the building.

Rias' became aware as to why it might be, as she felt some type of energy nearby that he sped toward. It was familiar, because it felt was like Naruto's own. Rias hastened her step, because it must be important.

She turned more corners until she caught up to see a large sphere structure that had materialized in the courtyard of the school. A spectacle to behold, especially to those not of supernatural origin. A small group of students and teachers looked on in bewilderment.

This was something they had to fix.

A raven-haired man –the source of the power and portal– stood impassively in front. His gaze locked onto Naruto. The stranger was clad in a worn poncho with a layer of snow littered on his features and clothing.

Naruto knew this person, he put his arms in the air and exclaimed, "Yo! Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Rias approached the duo, Sasuke, gave her a passing glance before he focused on the blond. With the brief time, she saw his eyes, one of them was rippled and grey.

"Kakashi asked me to retrieve whatever situation you got yourself in."

"Did he now? And you were so worried about ole' me weren't you?"

"Tch, I can leave you right where you are. Let's go, I have things to do." Sasuke said.

"Ah, you see, I'm in a …troublesome situation here." Naruto scratched the back of his blond locks.

Sasuke sighed, "Then let me simplify it for you. You stay and I leave, _or_ We both go now. I'm not going to wait."

"Hmm, when you put it that way, that's an easy one…"

Wait, what was Naruto planning to do? He took off his jacket, and threw it in the portal, and a look of satisfaction appeared.

"I know morons when I see them."

Despite the insult, Naruto sported a large grin, and stepped forward, his back to the portal and faced them all. Like…It was them, against everyone else. Rias took a step when she heard the next words.

"Follow my lead, would you?" Naruto froze her to the spot with a simple look, and a knowing smile.

A golden flash, and before she realized, a large golden hand encased her in a grip, and pulled her closer. "U-Uzumaki-kun! What are you doing?"

"Making my own decision, we're checking out my home for once."

His home?

Except for Xenovia, everyone apart of her peerage sped forward to intervene, and she realized Sona Sitri's –her rival– own peerage had also appeared. However, she already knew the outcome. "No, stop!" Rias commanded, but was ignored. The knights were the first to reach her, Kiba, with his sacred gear activated, a sword appeared in his grasp.

Another sigh escaped from Sasuke, "You'll deal with the consequences afterward."

"Whatever!" Naruto replied. Kiba, as well as Sona's own knight, froze in the air, a look of surprise marred their faces. The knights were shot backward by an invisible force, that crashed against the others in pursuit.

What was that? None of them were hurt, thankfully.

"Hey! Why the worry? Rias will be with me after all." Naruto stated, she was pulled closer and they both dove into the portal. Rias closed her eyes in nervousness.

The air steeped into her lungs, stinging and cold. Her eyes opened, and the intensity of the brightness blinded her. The warm grip around her frame released, she didn't expect it, so she stumbled into the snow. The ice burned her bare skin, and she shot away from the contact of the snow, but it was deep, and her feet still entrenched in the snow.

"Ah~ That sweet air of wherever we are. Hey Sasuke- where you going? Haven't seen each other in more than a year and you're off just like that?"

Rias heard Naruto's loud voice that echoed around her. She squinted her eyes, strained to see the form of him until her eyes adjusted. She shivered from the cold. It didn't seem to bother either of them.

"Away, I'm sure you can find yourself back to the village, as for me, I'm continuing where I left off."

"Alright…See ya I guess." Naruto said, he crossed his arms and looked at this person he knew. The only response Sasuke gave was a little gesture with his hand without looking back. "Pfft, trying to be cool all the time."

Sasuke disappeared from the heavy thicket of the snow, the trail of his prints was left behind.

Rias found Naruto's jacket that he threw and wrapped it around her to stave off the bite of the blizzard. The jacket smelled like him, it was large for her, and oddly comforting despite that she bad been practically kidnapped. Still, Naruto wouldn't hurt her. She knew that much.

Naruto returned to her, but before a word could be said between them, someone fell to the ground beside her and gasped at the sudden cold.

"Who would even follow us? Issei?" Naruto muttered.

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Issei kneeled on the snow and held himself for warmth.

Naruto picked him up by the collars of his jacket. "What am I doing? What are you doing? Go back."

"Not before you tell me." Issei replied, Rias was touched by his concern, but, she wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish.

"You're acting like I'm the bad guy, Rias is under my care now. Besides, she can teleport back there, remember?"

If she teleported back, then, something that made her sick to her stomach would happen to Naruto.

Rias decided to speak, besides, Issei seemed especially attentive to what she had say at all times, this wasn't an exception. "Uzumaki-kun is right, go back…I'll be fine, tell the others the same."

"I-If you're sure Buchou."

"Absolutely certain." She replied, Naruto glanced at her before he focused on Issei.

Where ever they were, it seemed to make Naruto happy, his grin hadn't even been replaced at all. It suited him, better than any other expression. If this would fix and grow their relationship, then so be it.

"There see?" Naruto said, and he pushed Issei back into the portal before he could say another word. He stared at the portal, until a disappeared a few moments later.

"I-is this your home?" Rias stuttered from the cold, and she pulled Naruto's coat closer. Her legs were still bare, a skirt was not the best at shielding from the gust of wind and the air gnawing at her legs.

"Not exactly, but I get what you're asking, we're in another dimension, like yours."

Another dimension? While Rias had thought Naruto was a unique character with a special power, him being from another dimension that wasn't the underworld hadn't occurred to her.

He approached, a warm hand placed on her shoulder. "You'll see in just a moment." He disappeared.

She blinked, and looked everywhere and found nothing. "Uzumaki-kun?" Another shiver. He had tried this before, and it was still the same outcome, why was that?

He appeared again and stumbled onto her. She caught him before he could tumble into the snow. She held him in her arms, most of his weight pressed against her. Rias could feel his chest rise and fall, his hot breathing that blew down her neck. She shivered again, and this time it wasn't from the icy wind. Naruto was like a furnace, and Rias wanted more because it was very cold.

How terrible it must feel to be this way, to have his body work against him. Rias had made a promise, one she would fulfill, to fix this affliction of his.

She panicked when he finally stood up on his own, but a grin was still affixed on his lips.

"Crap! I can't believe I forgot about this." His eye twitched, and annoyed looked before it disappeared again. "Anyway…" She wasn't sure what that was about.

"Uhm, what will we do now?" Rias asked. Her legs were shaking now, and she couldn't stop it. Her body trying hard to find any sort of warmth. He was silent, his eyes closed. "Uzumaki-kun?"

His eyes opened that revealed an alien orange that replaced his familiar blues. "We take the flying route of course."

Rias gave a yelp as Naruto scooped her up bridal style and charged into the white sky through falling snow. His hands were warm, so warm. As they flew higher, the winds became harsher and the temperature dropped further. She could no longer feel her legs, and it was had to breath with the wind.

"H-hey! Stop moving, I'm going to drop you!" Naruto yelled through the howling winds that rushed passed them.

"N-No you won't, and it's cold." Rias circled her arms around his neck, and her legs to touch as much as him as possible.

"Oh." Was all he had to say. He adjusted himself, his hand outstretched. A yellow sphere formed in his hand, before it glowed red and grew hot. "This help?"

She stared at the sphere, he held lava in his hand. The heat it let off made her sigh in relief. Rias peeked at him, his orange eyes focused in front.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto could be…sweet, when he wanted to be. She didn't say nothing more, and he didn't say a word either.

She wanted more of this, because she was appreciative of what he had done. It was times like this, Rias wasn't certain how to act around him. He had made his frustrations clear. It would be easy to act sultry, but it didn't seem as simple to act that way with him; It might have a opposite effect.

He was unpredictable, in a way. It was…complicated.

* * *

It was a long flight, she could have flown herself, but she'd rather not have done that. Besides, Naruto seemed to have forgotten that fact too. They were no longer in the freezing capped mountains, but it was still cold in the sky.

"There it is," Naruto said, that cute grin still affixed on his features.

Rias looked down to see the sight of a large village settled in the sea of forest green. The most noticeable landmark; busts of six people were carved from the side of the mountain that overlooked the village. A large wall extended around the entirety of the village.

"I'm guessing this is your home?"

"Sure is!" They said nothing more until they descended, and stopped in front of a large gate that led into the village. Naruto let her down, and her bones cracked from the lack of movement as she stretched.

Naruto walked a few paces in front before she caught up, "It's nice to see it after months away."

She peeked at him, his eyes were soft and a gentle smile. Rias noticed how he stood, his shoulders slack and his features free from creases of a frown. If this wasn't the textbook example of comfort, then…

He strode forward, a bounce to his step and Rias followed close behind him. Whatever might happen, it would be important. After all, Rias was certain no one else was aware of this other dimension, otherwise she would have heard of this place.

"Where are we?" She asked. They approached a gate, and she noticed two men inside a kiosk inside.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The two men inside the kiosk called out to them as they approached.

"Oh! Looks like the hero finally returned from his mission." One of them said.

Hero? Mission?

"Mission?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama said you were off on a mission. Also said when you returned you were to report in immediately with no detours.

"Right…"

"Who's that?" The other man asked, his navel bridge covered with a layer of bandages.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see, mission related. What with the get up?"

"Hey!" The other man beside him interrupted. "Let them go, they need to see Hokage-sama."

"Right, sorry."

Naruto proceeded inside the village, a contemplative look. What were all these titles? Whoever this Hokage was, he was a leader.

"Right, let's go see Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Is he not the Hokage they spoke about?"

"Same person."

And Naruto was familiar with him. Who was her knight? Why did the man call him a hero? What was this whole other life that she had wandered into? Why were there people casually jumping from rooftop to rooftop?

She was picked up once more as Naruto flew in the air toward the mountain. Several children cried out from below. Their inaudible shouts and a few calls of Naruto's own name.

There was a building at the base of the mountain, a banner decorated in front and a wall encased around the property. This seemed to be their destination as they slowed their descent, but instead of stopping on the ground like they did before, they went through an open window on the top floor.

"Take the door next time, Okay?" An annoyed voice said. They landed inside, and she made sure she was proper. It was hard to accomplish with the method of transportation.

"No can do, besides, you and Pervy-sage did this all the time." Naruto replied.

She was greeted by a man with his face covered by a mask. He stood behind a large desk with stacks of papers, a large white hat placed on one of them.

"Hello there, it seemed Naruto had been busy, wherever he was."

"Oh, it's a complicated story." Naruto stated. "This is Rias, Rias, this is Kakashi, the Hokage of the village. He's the leader."

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Rias gave a bow, words spilled that she had said many times before were repeated. "I am Rias Gremory, A pure blood devil, and heiress to the Gremory clan, one of the remaining 72 pillars"

"Good afternoon, Gremory-sama. You may call me by your preference. Please, take a seat. I want to extend a welcome to you as a guest to my village. Naruto, take a seat, because it does seem complicated,"

Rias sat in one of the two chairs, the one beside being filled by her personal savior, if not a reluctant one. Naruto had a contemplative expression

"Nice to see you again." Naruto smiled. He was filled with smiles today.

"It's nice to have one of my ninja return from…" There was a glance sent to her. "-Whatever situation he seemed to have gotten himself into."

Ninja? Before she could think about it, The Hokage had addressed her. "I hope you don't mind waiting for Naruto to explain."

"It's fine, I do not mind."

"Okay, Naruto? Start at the beginning, because you weren't assigned on a mission when you disappeared..."

* * *

" _I'm been waiting for this."_ Kurama muttered. Naruto ignored the Fox and continued with his explanation, he was not interrupted and he told everything, the moment he met Rias, Evil pieces, and onwards. Everything that he could remember. It took a while, before he finally stopped.

"How exactly did you get injured?" Kakashi stated. His face emotionless, Naruto couldn't tell what he might be thinking.

"That, uh," He frowned. This was too embarrassing, too complicated, and he had to tell Rias of all people. Kakashi crossed his arms, and waited. "I was experimenting with my Dad's technique, when, I tried…to do something that didn't include the seal, which made me end up at where Rias' dimension was."

They stared at him, "What? It's hard to explain okay? I almost died, because all the chakra I had was spent, even Kurama's. Since I was practicing with Kunai, I, Well, I sorta, accidentally stabbed myself when I landed."

"There was a crater," Rias said, there was no sense of amusement in her eyes, nor any mocking that he could see.

"I fell very fast, and hard." The thought of it made him sick again. One moment, he realized he was falling, the next, in a crater.

"I suppose that explains everything, but…"

 _"_ _Oh~ Here it comes."_ Kurama stated, and inside, he chuckled.

 _"_ _What?"_ He asked, but there was no response.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Kakashi stated. A sigh of frustration escaped from him.

A sort of, life-ending sense of dread filled his stomach. A premonition, but was it one if it were to start the next moment? There was something that he skipped over, that he hadn't given a moment's thought about and it was about to kill him.

The Hokage, former teacher, pervert, looked at him. Kakashi had given him many looks throughout the years he had known him, whether with pride, sadness, happiness, but, there was nothing as clear, as palpable as the look of disappointment, never had he looked so letdown.

Kakashi spoke in a hard voice, "Regardless of your feelings toward your situation. You did not handle this in a way befitting of a de facto representative of the Leaf, as well as the alliance. This is not how you treat other foreign powers,"

It was silent then, almost, as Naruto heard was the loud, incessant, cackling that belonged to Kurama.

 _"_ _Y-You knew about this?"_ Naruto accused.

 _"_ _Knew? Of course, the first moment we figured out we were in another place."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

 _"_ _It wouldn't be as funny."_ Kurama said.

 _"_ _As funny!?"_

This was something that Naruto hadn't even given the briefest of thoughts. Shame poured into his being, intense, consuming, he wanted to crawl into a corner and stay there. It wasn't done.

"Since this is a diplomatic issue that you raised-"

"This isn't entire his fault!" Rias interrupted. Naruto was surprised at her outburst, and he had no clue what she was trying to do. "He's done some good too, he helped me with a personal matter, as well as stopped a potential war from occurring."

He was too shocked to say anything. This girl, who he had treated so poorly, had defended him. "Rias-"She shot him a pleading look.

"Despite him being from here, he's a part of my peerage too, so he's aligned with me. It's also my fault, as I'm the one who ignored his refusal, if I had listened, none of this would have happened!" Rias looked to the ground, and took a breath. She clutched at the hems of her skirt, his school jacket still wrapped around her.

A brief silence, before it broke. Kakashi sighed.

"I guess, Naruto, is still Naruto. You didn't mention this?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't know." Naruto replied. He wasn't certain about the devil's structure of power, nor about the war he averted.

"I suppose it does help…" He pivoted his chair to gaze out the window, before he returned to speak. "This is a matter that I can only speak for myself. I'll convene a Five Kage summit."

"Really?" Naruto asked. It was that big?

"Yes, for now. Considering your situation. I'm appointing you a temporary liaison, until the alliance selects an official candidate. So, take this as a mission to repair any broken bridges. We do not want to make any enemies here."

"You're giving me a mission?"

"Did you expect a punishment? That will come after. Now, the two of you should get some rest. Gremory-sama, I hope you won't mind staying here several days before you return."

"Not at all." Rias replied. He couldn't spare a glance at her, he still felt the shame.

"I can arrange a hotel for your stay if you wish."

"No, that's fine. I can stay with Naruto, we've shared a apartment together. There's also the chance of his affliction that might bother him." Rias replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Good, you may leave. I'll send someone for you tomorrow."

Naruto didn't speak as they walked through the village. Gone was the grin, replaced by frown. Not the angry one she was accustomed to seeing, but a sad one. His energy had waned, the bounce no longer present.

She would wait, it seemed to work well last time. She was the one who had initiated it, but he had spoken like nothing had happened between them. So, perhaps she should do the same.

Rias followed him, and she gazed at the unique streets. There were many little things to look at. Sculptures, signs, artwork and other things as well. It was like she stepped back in time in Japan. There were no towering skyscrapers, no loud cars passing by in the streets. Yet, there was the odd mixture of technology sprinkled through out.

The people greeted each other with a jovialness she wasn't accustomed too, and people flocked to Naruto as they saw him. They'd asked for an autograph, or for a quick picture.

Naruto, despite the earlier event, would smile and agree. Except, that smile didn't fully reach his eyes. However, the longer they walked, the more relaxed he became. There was something else she thought of, she hoped this hadn't changed anything between them.

It didn't take long as they reached an apartment, it looked to be expensive judging on the exterior of the building. They entered inside to a stairwell, and walked to the highest point of the complex before he dug out a key inside his pocket.

He left the door open as he walked in and she closed it behind. He took off his sandals and she did the same to her shoes.

"Here we are." He said. He stood by a large window and looked outside into the village. There was the sight of the busts of the Hokage in view, Rias recognized the sixth that belonged to Kakashi. "From your place to mine."

"That's true, now I'm the guest." She giggled. She laid his jacket over a sofa.

He didn't react. She saw him lean against the window frame and continued to stare out. She wanted to talk, since they were alone again. A frequent occurrence, but she wanted to be alone with him more often. Where should she start?

She wandered around the living room, picture frames were on a nearby desk. A thin layer of dust on them, and she saw a picture of him when he was younger with three other people. Some she had met today. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and a girl. Both boys glared at one another, while the other two were smiling.

"You're popular." Rias said. She figured small would be a nice start.

"Yeah." He replied, he didn't want to explain on why that was. She asked another question.

"So, you're a ninja?"

He smiled then, "I sure am."

"That's…so cool!"

"Huh?"

"That's explain why you're so cool!"

"Cool? I've been-" He sighed. He was till bothered by what happened earlier.

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." Rias said, she thought of his resurrection, and his healing. "No matter how well we think of ourselves."

"Gremory-"

"No." She said, and he gazed at her. Rias approached him to tap his chest with a finger several times. "Just because of what happened, doesn't mean you must stop being mean, or call me by my name. I…Want the real Uzumaki-kun. We've known each other for a while now, haven't we?"

He laughed, and then shook his head "That's…a relief."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know? She looked out the window to see what he might be staring at, it was everything. "What do you think of me Uzumaki-kun?" She had feared this question before, because there was something about his words when he said them. Whatever they might be.

He looked at her with those blues, gone was the disdain. "Honestly, I don't know what to think of you anymore."

This was progress, it made her happy. "In the future, I hope, that you call me a friend." Maybe even more.

"If I were to apologize to you now, it would be a lie."

It was something that she had figured out. Naruto's meant every word that he said, he didn't lie. Rias felt a smile pull at her lips and looked out to the village. She had never said anything about apologizing.

"I'm looking forward to the day."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to say adios to all the people that left last chapter. Apparently they don't like characters acting in character, not being 'edgy'. I won't miss them.**

* * *

Noise. He was too deep in the comfort of sleep to know what it was. He turned his eyes toward the dark, and dug deeper in the cushions.

The crying of playing children outside; They vied for the sight of the hero. He ignored the sound, and returned to the lulls of the sleep. The knocks tore him away from the comfort. It wasn't the kids like he thought.

He yawned and sat up from the couch; Bones cracking when he stood and stretched. He picked up the pillow that had fallen and placed it back. He blinked a few times before he realized where he was. This was his living room. That was his TV, the couch that he slept on, the little dents on his floor. This was a place he knew. He was back; It'd been months.

More knocks, more disturbance of thoughts. He shot up from his couch and went to his back door. He found an Anbu waiting on him.

A mask of a cat, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you and our honored guest at Two,"

"Thanks," He replied.

The person didn't leave, "Also, it's a pleasure to have you with us again,"

"Uh, thanks, it's good to be back," The man gave a nod and jumped away.

Another yawn. A glance at the clock told it was nearly eight, a whole six hours before he was to meet Kakashi. That left plenty of time to see his village, and delve into its delights.

He wandered into the kitchen and looked inside his fridge. Whatever what was in the fridge, it leaked into his nostrils, and almost made last night's meal escape. He gagged, and slammed it close. There had been old milk, eggs, and whatever leftovers he had stored inside since he his disappearance. It was putrid.

In his kitchen, cartons of food were laid about on the table and counters. They had ordered delivery last night. Luckily, none of them had opened the fridge.

Leaving the kitchen, he knocked on his door. "Rias, get up,"

He returned and searched to clean months old trash. Any containers, wrappers, or the like that he found to throw away or to clean later.

It looked like he would have to eat out for breakfast. He wasn't alone, and hadn't been for months, so he had to buy the food again.

There was a small breakfast place nearby, Ichiraku's was closed in the morning–a sad fact in life–but it would be open later in the day.

He knocked on his door again, and went back into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. As he waited, he remembered he had to see his landlord to solve the issue of missing several payments.

A quick stroll down a flight of stairs and he knocked on the landlord's door. It opened, and revealed a balding old man. A flash of recognition, and the man gave a bright smile. "Ah! The Hero! It's nice to see you again,"

A firm, eager handshake.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I can say the same, anyway, I haven't paid the last-"

"Oh that? No, it's fine, the Hokage himself came over and paid since you've been gone,"

"Oh,"

"Yes, yes, now, I was about to make breakfast, would you like some?"

"It's okay, I have someone over right now, and I haven't seen the village in the long time, so we were going to eat out,"

The man rubbed chin, and gave a smile; A smile that Naruto was immensely familiar to seeing. "Ah, a young, famous, good-looking man like yourself, it should happen a lot. And of course, you would want to see the village after your time away,"

"Sure," He replied. "And yeah, I would."

"I won't keep you," He chuckled.

Naruto said his goodbyes and muttered a few things about old guys. Inside his apartment, he poured his cup of coffee.

"You seriously not up Rias?" He yelled. He knocked again, before he wrapped around the knob and pushed it open. It was something he should've regretted to see. Red, there was her hair sprayed out on his bed. The sight of bare, soft flesh. Then there was a boob, just the one, and it was big.

"Gah!" he slammed the door closed. Unbearable heat ran up his neck. "Why are the hell are you naked?"

Wow. Then again, he hated this girl, so eww. He couldn't shake the sight from his mind.

He heard a few murmurs that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"It's the only way I can sleep," She said, nonchalant about the entire thing. "It's very comfortable, have you tried it?"

"No, I haven't, god, who does that?"

"I do, every night,"

"Whatever! Get up, I'm starving, we're going out,"

"O-Okay!"

Several moments passed before she opened the door. She was dressed in the school uniform, because she had no other clothes. Why were the skirts so short? Why was he complaining?

He didn't look at her, instead going into his room. "Don't open the fridge," He opened the drawers to pick out a few choice clothing. "I'll buy you some clothes, then we'll eat something,"

"You'd do that?"

"You did the same for me,"

"Of course,"

"Should warn you though, I'm not as rich as you," If that mansion was of any indication.

"No, that's fine. I'm just wondering how the fashion is here,"

He stared at her, and she didn't move from the door. "You can get out now,"

"Oh,"

The door closed, and he mumbled about Rias as he changed. It was odd that she wasn't mad, it usually ended terribly for him. Though, the last time she was clad in a towel, so it seemed she had no problem being naked. Weird.

It was likely that he wouldn't be fighting at all today. Casual wear would do, instead of a jacket or a sweater. Dark loose fit pants and a t-shirt.

He found his wallet, and he also found his headband that had been placed on the drawer. He wrapped it around his head just to relish how it fit around him; It belonged there. It took it off, technically, he was off duty. Though, he wouldn't forget it when he left to the other worlds again.

Rias was seated on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. This was probably how he looked like when he first arrived in a new place. She glanced at him, her eyes curious and warm. A difference, she had no look of disdain

* * *

"How does this look?" Rias asked. She wore a revealing sweater; She knew what boys liked.

Naruto looked up from his phone; it didn't work here. "Looks okay I guess," He said. Just that, it was all he said.

She liked this outfit, maybe he did as well. There was nothing defining that told it. No lingering, doe eyed, shy glance or even shameless staring. He was stubborn, another fact.

She needed one more, a semi-formal outfit would complete it. Something that spoke she enjoyed her brief time here, but enough to present to the Hokage.

Rias went back into the changing room and back into her school uniform. She returned to him, "I need one more,"

"Another one? I hope this one won't take as long," He grinned. It made her heart skip a couple of beats. He was comfortable, he was happy.

"Carry this for me, would you?" She handed him the clothes.

He frowned. "Fine,"

She smiled, "This is fun, I'm already enjoying today,"

"I'm glad to know that Rias enjoys burdening me with a heavy load,"

She laughed, and rolled her eyes. They walked through sections of clothing. "Which do you think would look best?"

"No idea, I haven't seen you wear any," He muttered. Naruto wasn't paying much attention, his gaze centered on anything that caught his eye.

Naruto must have a preference to how she dressed. Despite every word toward her appearance being 'Okay' he must have something he liked very much. He was still a young man, after all, and they enjoyed the looks of young women.

Rias eyes caught a mannequin wearing a pink sundress. That would be perfect. Sexy, classy, and formal…maybe. It was hot in this dimension, rather than back in the human world. She wondered if they were in a different season;It would be fascinating

She took a few moments to check out a few designs. "Hmm, are these all the stores here?"

"I'm pretty sure this store is one of the best that I know about, otherwise, no idea,"

"I'm a bit disappointed,"

He shrugged, "I'm sure one of the other cities in the country have better shops, this is a shinobi village after all."

"Oh~ That would make sense, do you have cars?"

"Yeah, but we don't really have any roads, and they stay in the civilian cities,"

"Strange," She replied. Rias had grabbed several dresses that she would try. Perhaps he might prefer one of them.

"Okay, I'll try them on, can you decide which is best?" They walked back to the changing rooms.

"Any of them would be fine,"

"I need to see if they fit first,"

"Ugh, just hurry up,"

"I'll be quick!"

Sadly, Naruto didn't much attention when she tried them all on. He hadn't spared more than a glance or two before he said the usual response. She did settle on a couple that she liked.

Rias led the way through to the cashiers. Naruto bought the clothing without any hassle. What a role reversal, she had done the same thing when they first met. Except now, the air between them wasn't tense.

They walked out the store, the people around them called out to him, and he responded with waves. They would ask where he had been, and he would respond on a mission.

Another thing she had noticed, was that each and everyone one of these people had the same power as Naruto. Or, at least with the same feeling.

Rias found a _particular_ store for women. That would be perfect. They wandered inside. It was relatively full, patrons wandering around the store with their spouses and such.

"Is that _him_?" She heard a whisper. "Oh my god, it is! He's with someone…"

She glanced at this commotion, a couple of retreating women was the source. She paid no mind to them, Naruto didn't care to glance at them. Rias had seen people asking Naruto for autographs yesterday; She was curious about why they did.

"What are we doing here?" He asked with a slow trepidation.

She gave a coy smile, and tried to act innocent. "Well, you did say I can buy clothes, I need underwear too,"

His arms were crossed, he looked at a stack of neatly hung bras, but it was less than a breath before his eyes refocused on her alone. He looked rigid, and a frown on his lips. A familiar sight, but this time, for a different reason.

It was exhilarating.

"I guess," He didn't look entirely convinced.

"What's the matter? You did see me naked already,"

"No I didn't! I saw a boob and that was-"He shut his mouth. Red swarmed his cheeks. This was what she was looking for! She laughed, the sweet feeling of success filled her.

He didn't say much as she searched the store of underwear. Rias looked for her size. Naruto trudged behind, still uncertain where to look. He talked again.

"That wouldn't have happened if you woke up when I told you so, and if you didn't sleep like that,"

"Naked you mean?"

"Yes, naked," Words sparked, but she was wary on saying it. After all, their relationship was still rocky. A few wrong words–beyond innocent–and it would break.

"I'm very comfortable with my body,"

"That sounds very...What's the word,"

"I-I mean, I want everyone to see me,"

He shook his head several times, sighed, and said. "Weirdo. Aren't you hungry? I'm starving,"

"A little," She replied. Not concerned about the change in subject.

"Then you should hurry up,"

She was about to reply that it took time, but remembered he was anxious to see his friends. It would be best if did this as quick as possible. He wouldn't be best if she took up all his time.

Rias grabbed a couple of items her size and handed it to him. "Y-You want me to carry them?"

"It would help," She smiled.

"These are-"

"Big?"

"Shut up," He looked away. "Why are you taking a couple of the same?"

"Well, I have to see if they are comfortable, and every bra has-"

"Jeez, why did I even ask? "He shook his head. "I didn't think it would be this complicated,"

She grabbed several, a few lacy, and a couple that matched her skin tone. She went into the changing room to try them on.

A thought crossed her mind, she could ask him to join her, but of course, that might break the glass of their already precarious relationship.

She heard women fawning over someone, giggles and excited talking. She dressed and returned to him. He was surrounded by several girls, pawing at him.

"It really is you! Wow~"

"-You can call me however you want~"

"C-Can I get an autograph please?"

Naruto–like he'd done it a thousand times–gave an easy smile, and was just as energetic as the girls that fawned over him.

"Nice to meet you! You're from Cloud? How is Bee doing nowadays? I haven't seen him a long time,"

Before she knew it, Rias had stepped to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. They paused, and Naruto looked at who grabbed him. "I'm finished,"

He grinned, "Great, I've been itching for some good food, I'll see all of you later," He finished signing a hat and returned to a girl.

Rias suppressed a smile. She wondered what their reactions might be, but she wasn't about to look back.

* * *

"So those statues on the monument, they're the Hokage?" Rias asked. Six in all.

He glanced at the statues, his blue eyes glistened with admiration. "Yep, except the last two, the other ones aren't with us anymore,"

A waiter came up to them, his eyes shifting, and the tray of glasses he held in his hand trembled. "H-Here's your juice…"

"Thanks,"

A couple fast nods, "Thank you, is there anything else you both need?"

"Nah," He replied. The man liked to nod, and he went off to serve the other customers.

A question formed on her lips, one that needed to be answered.

"You see that fourth one?" He said. Rias looked up the statues again, a man, with locks that reached to his cheeks. "That's my dad,"

His father was no longer here. She could picture his father as she stared at the bust, blonde with blue eyes. Where did Naruto get the whiskers? "You're proud of them all,"

"Of course," He smiled.

She looked around the patio that belonged to the restaurant. A gentle breeze, and a pleasant sun. It was not that, people constantly glanced their direction. A whisper, and a murmur the next.

"Don't pay them any mind," He said.

She swallowed hard. This was a topic she wanted to talk about. "You're famous, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He waved it off.

"What did you do?" They had called him hero on numerous occasions.

He smirked. "I'm a pretty great ninja,"

She waited for him to continue, but he said nothing else. Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja; A famous one. It caused such a tumultuous, uneasy feeling to settle in her gut. Yet, awe had also taken root; What did he do to gain the love the people?

There was another question that she wanted answered. "That doesn't bother you?"

He blinked, "Why should it? What do you mean by that?"

It would make sense for a young man like him to enjoy the frequent company of beautiful women. She thought he would have understood her position. "What? But how?"

He shrugged, _shrugged._ Just like that, this common ground that she might have found started to crumble. "Doesn't bother me,"

The waiter arrived and placed their breakfast on the table. He asked if they were in need anything, of which they wanted nothing. She had to wait until he left before she could resume their conversation.

"So, it doesn't bother you that they refer you as epithets, that, no matter what you do, and what you say, they'll always see you as an image that's not really you?"

She didn't realize that she had leaned closer, her hands clutched tightly at her thighs. Naruto hadn't been paying attention. His focus on the omelet; He leaned back, chewed his food and looked at the streets.

"Uhm, epithet?"

"Hero, or Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess," This conversation was going too slow for her tastes. It was the food that was slowing them down.

"I get it, like Demon, and Savior," He muttered. Naruto looked into her eyes then, and it was different; Almost soul gazing. "So that's yours?"

"Yes, or, other than that, just my last name," She spat.

"Rias, I've-"

A small commotion as a shadow cast over them, the sun blinded her sight. "Thought I smelled someone familiar!" A dark skin man appeared, a single triangular mark on each cheek. He rode a large dog, "I'd know that terrible stench anywhere,"

"Kiba! I thought something smelled like dog,"

"That's a compliment if I ever heard one," Kiba grinned. A bark from the large white dog.

"I wouldn't forget about you Akamaru," Naruto laughed. He stood up from his seat, and petted the dog on underneath it's chin.

Rias frowned from another interruption of their conversation. It might continue, with some hope.

"Been a while, so where have you been, oh great savior?" Kiba laughed. "Glad that the others got you back,"

"It's good to be back, but what do you mean by others?"

"The Hokage sent a team after Sasuke,"

"What? I didn't notice anyone else other than him. Who was part of the team?"

"So, you're saying something slipped past the Hero?"

"Shut up about the hero stuff,"

Kiba chuckled, "Sakura, Hinata, and Shino were sent after him…"

Rias sat there as they continued to speak to each other. Naruto neglected to introduce her to his friend. He smiled, laughed, and joked. Her only company was the dog named Akamaru. He stared at her, sniffed the air, barked and did other dog things.

She was finally noticed by Kiba, "Oh~ And who's this lovely lady? Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," A charming smile.

"Oh, right,"

"It's fine, you haven't seen your friends in a long while," Rias said.

Naruto introduced them both, "…She's from another dimension, and uh, she's the sister to one of their leaders."

"Oh, that explains the odd smell," Kiba said.

"Trust me, that's not the weirdest thing about her," Naruto muttered. Kiba had adopted a more apprehensive look, and glanced at them both.

"Do-Do I smell weird?" Rias asked.

"Sorry," Kiba said. "You smell good, there's just something weird attached to it. I would guess a weird energy. It happens,"

"Oh," He could smell that?

Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto. "So, your job is to be like Shikamaru then?"

Naruto blinked, "Yeah, I guess so. Where is he by the way?"

"In the stone, the chuunin exams just ended," Kiba seemed more reserved, more rigid prior to their introduction. "Anyway, I got a mission to start,"

"You're leaving too? There's gotta be some of my friends here,"

"The life of ninja eh? I'm sure Lee is around somewhere. See you, and uh, you too Gremory," Kiba said. Rias said her goodbye, along with Naruto. "C'mon Akamaru!" They jumped high onto the rooftops and disappeared.

Naruto cursed, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Even Kiba noticed, and I thought he was a bigger moron than me,"

Rias decided to stay silent on the matter. This was something that still hung on his mind, how couldn't it? It happened yesterday. "As you were saying earlier before we got interrupted?"

"Huh? I forgot,"

Rias frowned, "Epithets, we were talking about epithets. A name to be married into, it doesn't matter who even carries it, because that's all you are,"

Naruto looked at her; His eyes were different. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse, but it was better than the hate.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life. Yeah, the names used to bother me, but it doesn't anymore. Honestly, it's better to be referred with a name,"

"Other than what?"

"Oh, nothing," Naruto shrugged. He smiled and resumed looking at the Hokage monument. He had nothing to say about it? What a strange place to end it. "Besides, people know a little, and the more they find out about me, the less they'll call me Hero,"

"You don't know Devils then,"

He grinned. Was this who he was? Someone who gave bright, beautiful smiles. "I do know people, and I don't see any difference between Devils and Fallen and people,"

"Don't let the Devils catch you saying that,"

"Crap, you're right," He sighed.

"You're not looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Let's just say, being Hokage is still out of reach for me," A pause. "For now, at least,"

Rias leaned forward, "I'll help you, you know that right?"

"Thanks," He looked around, and put a hand in the air. "Hey! We're finished here,"

Rias looked down at her plate. When did she finish eating?

"I hope your day in the Village went well?"

* * *

Kakashi noticed she wore a white summer dress, it was a different outfit from yesterday. Naruto had the decency to fetch her new clothes. That was good of him to do that.

Rias curtsied, "Wonderful, it's a beautiful place,"

He welcomed them both to take a seat. While they did that, Kakashi opened a drawer to pull out a folder, and placed it in front of his ninja. "This is for your assignment. In the meantime, I would like to discuss with our guest in private,"

Naruto nodded, picked up a folder. "Sure, I'll be around, ask Rias to get me back if you need me," He disappeared.

The strange sight of Naruto using Minato's own technique. Like father like son, or so they say.

"This will be long a discussion," Kakashi said. He noticed a small measure of nervousness within the girl. "An important one,"

"What are we going to discuss?"

"Several things, I think it's best to head off with a heavier topic first, then, if you wish, share some information about our respective dimensions," He took a drink of water. "This is too smooth the process of future diplomacy,"

"That would make sense, what would you like to talk about first?"

"Naruto," She pursed her lips. Kakashi continued. "There's a few things I want to say. During today, I'm sure you have noticed that Naruto is held in high opinion in the public eye,"

"I've noticed that, yes,"

"More than a year ago, Naruto was one of the main contributors to a war effort, and even before that, he was considered a hero by the village for saving it,"

"That…" A pause, her eyes widened. "Was not something I was aware of,"

"He is also a ninja belonging to this village, and you have made him–by every view of mine–a slave."

Her hand tightened on the arm rest, a deep-set frown. It seemed she understood the severity of the situation.

"This is a first contact between powers, and I'll take Naruto's word for it, that this was nothing more than a misunderstanding. You had good intentions, but consider this a warning to your devil faction, that we will not tolerate any more of these actions on our soil,"

"I understand," She said quickly. "I…I'll make sure it gets passed on,"

"Good, that is all I wish to say about that. Now, I'm sure both of us could relax now, the rest of the conversation won't be as interesting," Kakashi tried to give a reassuring smile, albeit tempered by the mask.

She nodded several times, "I wouldn't have done it if I knew,"

"Let's focus on things we can hope to avoid," He hoped another war wasn't on the horizon. "We can start at the basics…"

They started to share information; It wasn't in depth, but the minimum. The Devils, ninja, countries, factions. Anything that may be important, like culture and tradition.

"I think that's enough," Kakashi said. "Another important matter, is to set up a meeting between both our respective domains,"

"I can carry that message," Rias replied.

"Can you call Naruto to return?"

She nodded and stood up from her seat. He chuckled upon seeing the ninja star with the seal. Rias threw it on the ground, and Naruto appeared several moments later. Unless he was busy, Minato had a faster response.

"Yo," Naruto gave a wave. He picked up the star and returned it to Rias.

"I just wanted to have another quick discussion with you, Naruto, show her around in the building,"

A clone popped beside and Rias was let out. Naruto had a small frown, "What's up?"

"Just a talk," He replied. A small, nostalgic memory passed. "How about we talk on the monument above? If I remember, my teacher had a seal somewhere up there,"

"Oh, yeah,"

Naruto came up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was an immediate change in scenery, from the confines of his office, to the flourishing village. Below him, the bust of the forth Hokage. "So, this is what you have been practicing before your disappearance?"

"Yep,"

"I never thought you would want to live up your father's legacy," The Yellow Flash, it brought a smile to his face. Then again, Naruto had already done quite a few things in his life. All he needed to do was become Hokage.

"No, I'm not worried about that. I don't think I'm as fast as him. I learned it for a different reason,"

"Oh, and what is that?"

Naruto looked out into the village, "You saw it in the war, I wanted to protect my home the best I can,"

Kakashi recalled the times when his master saved them. The Tailed beast bomb that the Nine Tails had created to destroy the village, and in the recent war.

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised," Kakashi replied. "I should have expected it,"

"What's that epithet you called me?"

"The Number one, Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja," They laughed. "Or, at least something like that,"

"I think it might've been longer," They were quiet as they gazed at the village, until Naruto broke it.

"You sent a team after Sasuke,"

"I did, I thought they were right behind you," A tracker team, and Sakura was probably the only one who can convince Sasuke to help.

"Must have missed them somehow, but the more I think about it, the more I think Sasuke made us appear somewhere else,"

"That sounds like him," Kakashi replied. A small gust of wind rushed past them. The team would return on their own, he wasn't worried. This was another problem that he had to manage, Devils. "You've met quite the fate, haven't you?"

Naruto crossed his arms, his eyes hardened. "Yeah,"

"I want you to know, it's okay that you felt that way. I'm sure others would have reacted the same way,"

"I think that's where you're wrong. I messed up, now I gotta fix it,"

Kakashi frowned. "You know that we'll try everything in our power to get your situation under control, The Fifth is in the village, I've already asked her to give you a diagnosis, we'll get it fixed."

"I'll do that, but…Never mind, it's not important right now,"

Kakashi spared his student a look; A hand underneath his chin and deep frown. "If you're sure, I have no doubt the other Kage will lend their help,"

He was an important asset that did not belong to other side. Gremory's loyalty lay with the Devil faction. There was no doubt about where Naruto lay in this mess.

Naruto handled the folder in his hands, "I've read most of it, I get that you want to build ties but…"

"Is there anything you need?"

"I can use some advice. How should I act?" He replied. "I'm a bit lost on how to handle it,"

"Let's see…" Kakashi crossed his arms, trying to string together an explanation that Naruto would understand. He snapped his fingers, "Think of it as the Chuunin exams. Not within the tests itself, but outside of it. Instead of representing the Leaf, it's our dimension. You don't want to do anything that will spark a war, but you also don't want anyone to push you around,"

"That's a relief," He released a sigh. "Alright, I think I got it. Suck it up, make friends, and be strong,"

Perhaps, in several more years he would be ready; Though, no need to rush things. "Yes, I'm sure it will be fine,"

"It just sucks that I'm stuck beside Rias at nearly all times. If I go too far, I get his horrible feeling in my chest. Not like it's gonna burst, but cave in. It…It just sucks,"

Kakashi was silent, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He saw the frustration on his face, the way his arms trembled.

"Look, there's just as much fault in Gremory as well. There's no need for you to apologize to her, in fact, I preferred if you didn't. I can't stop you though. It was important that she saw yesterday. It will fine Naruto, soon, we'll find out what's wrong, and we'll fix it,"

"Yeah," He took a breath. There was more life in his next words "Yeah, it'll be fine,"

"Good, let's return,"

* * *

The fresh air was a calming influence. Gone was the feeling of someone staring at her back. She hid her relief from the blond that kept stride. "He can be intimidating when he wants to be,"

Naruto stretched as they stepped onto the streets. A few people waved at him, and he returned the favor.

"Yeah, That's Kakashi alright, he can play the part," he smiled. "When I was first placed in his team, he put a kunai to my throat. Thought I was going to die for a moment,"

"T-That's terrible," Rias replied.

"It's funny," He laughed.

"I think we have different tastes in humor,"

"Well, it's wasn't funny at the time, but now, it's different."

They were silent as they walked down the street. It was almost normal. Today had felt normal, he wasn't angry at her in the slightest.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're visiting The Fifth."

"As in, the Hokage?"

"Yeah," He said. She asked a lot of questions, it was different from what he had been. Naruto had wanted little to do with her when he had been turned a Devil.

They had been stopped repeatedly by random passersby along the way. She never saw any sort of annoyance, and it was a look that she had grown used to seeing whenever his gaze landed on her.

"Aren't you tired of being called Hero?" He didn't respond. "It must have been nice to be called by your name in the human world."

"No, no, there's a difference, everyone calls me Uzumaki or senpai. I find that a bit weird, but whatever, people can call me whatever they like, it doesn't really matter to me."

There went any sort of common ground that she tried to find. It always seemed to slip from underneath them.

"If that's what you want, Naruto-kun,"

She looked for his reaction, but he only shook his head and continued. It was a lackluster response.

They walked for another length of time until they reached their destination. A large two-story house. It was a beautiful place, there was even a garden in front.

Instead of knocking, Naruto walked in like he owned the place, a confident smirk, his eyes glowing.

"Yo! Granny, we're here." He shouted.

There were a few steps, tapping the wooden floors as it neared. "And here I thought it might be a peaceful day,"

She was younger than what Rias expected. A blond woman, a mark on her forehead, and gifted with a generous bust.

"Nice to have you back with us." She said.

"Yup!"

Rias and The Fifth met eyes. It was cold and rough. "I'm guessing you're Gremory? I heard you turned one of my ninja into a slave,"

"Uhm, yes, that's…one way to put it,"

"Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage,"

Rias bowed, "I'm Rias Gremory, a pleasure to meet you,"

Naruto was the person to break the short silence. "Granny, think you can help?"

"First of all, don't call me that in front of the guest. Second, I don't know yet," Tsunade said. There was a cup in her hand, and she took a drink of it.

"Right~ If you're worried about formalities, it would've been better if you weren't drinking and if the house didn't smell like Sake,"

Tsunade muttered something under her breath, before her voice rose, "You know my fists have really missed punching things,"

"Alright, I get it, sheesh,"

It seemed they knew each other well, so much in fact that she didn't how to react. She stayed shut.

"Come on in,"

Rias followed her commands, and was right beside Naruto as they went into the living room. There were pictures and paintings decorated the walls, either of people or symbols. She didn't understand of any their significances.

It was true what Naruto said, it smelled of Sake, and there was a couple of bottles–presumably empty– that laid around the coffee table and floor.

"Get comfortable, I need to ask questions before we do anything practical. Remember, we're not here to cure you, that will come later,"

"Yeah,"

Tsunade looked at them both, "You've likely already explained to the Sixth, but I need to make sure of how it works. Don't leave anything out,"

Once again, she explained the intricacies of the piece that lay inside his chest. After it finished, Tsunade commanded Naruto to lay on the couch to complete some diagnostics.

"Take off your shirt too,"

Just like earlier today, he took off his shirt; Unlike earlier, she watched. Rias hadn't realized before today that he kept well in shape. He still had the bandages wrapped around his arm, but the Fifth didn't say anything.

Wow. She wondered how firm his stomach might feel on her fingers as she trailed against his chest.

Her train of thought was broken by Hokage's glowing green hands. She hovered over his chest, above the area where the Knight piece had entered. On occasion, she would stop and write a few notes, then resume her pace. The process was over too soon.

"I've done all I can for now," Tsunade said. Her attention focused on writing notes.

No one paid any attention to her, but Naruto got dressed. "Great, what do you think?"

"I want to make an appointment for a scan, I'll make the next available one to you. As for your question, I can't say on what I have now. It's complicated," She frowned.

There was a pregnant silence; the only sound of scratches of a pen. Naruto stared with tight lips, his arms crossed as a deep sigh escaped passed them.

"Would something similar help?" The attention turned to Rias. "I have one last piece that you can study, if that would help at all?"

"It would," Tsunade took a swig of her sake bottle. A quick shake afterward, before she threw it in a nearby garbage bin.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Back in Japan,"

"Of course it is,"

Tsunade spoke up "Naruto, mind fetching me another bottle upstairs? It's in the fridge,"

"Of course, your alcohol has its own fridge," He shook his head, and left to do as she asked.

Tsunade sighed, and shook her head. Rias assumed this was directed at her, "I heard you're influential. Now, what do we have here? Two kids with powerful connections, that sounds like a recipe for disaster,"

There wasn't much to say, "I've noticed his popularity."

She laughed, "The point being, I don't how care how nasty is gets between you two, just don't cause a war."

It was all that was said. Naruto came down a few moments later, throwing Tsunade a bottle of Sake. She popped open the bottle and took another sip, "I'll know more the next time…That's your queue to leave now,"

"What? Not even going to ask me how I've been?"

"Kakashi told me,"

"Oh,"

"It's nice to see you doing well, but I'm busy too, especially with this." She held up the note book.

"And drinking?"

"That too,"

Rias decided to say nothing throughout the exchange. They knew each other well, if 'Granny' was of any indication.

They said their goodbyes, and left the house. Naruto looked lost in thought, so she kept quiet. There was plenty to catch her attention as she looked around the village. Whether it be Ninja's hopping from roof top to roof top, or the groups of people that flocked to Naruto's side.

Some had said they have come from afar for the possibility to see him in person. That was dedication. While Rias had a few connections, the difference lay in that Naruto was loved.

Naruto would continue the pace after he spoken with them. He led the way, and she had no clue where she was in the various twists and turns of the streets. The village didn't seem to be uniform in their designs.

The buildings turned to trees as they entered a park. It was beautiful day, hardly a cloud in the sky. There was the distant bustle of people, but it was mostly sounds of nature.

"Is it summer here?"

"End of July,"

"Strange." He didn't seem interested in continuing this small talk. His tone told everything.

"Did you enjoy today at all?" He asked. His voice was flat, unengaged.

"Yes, I did, I hope it will be like in the human world," She wasn't sure how to respond, especially with the scowl.

"But…"

"But?" She swallowed hard. This…wasn't an ordinary conversation. The tiny puddle of fear she had held the entire day had spread, growing deeper by the moment.

"You know it, don't you?" He stopped, and turned toward her. She didn't reply, as his glare made her breathless.

"C'mon," he shook his head, eyes glowed with annoyance. "You're not stupid, just because we're not talking about it, doesn't mean it's not there."

"I…" She started to say, but she realized no other words would come.

"Tell me Rias, I'm sure you wondered, did you ask yourself as to why I'm so angry? Why that treated you so badly? You must know by now, if you didn't before, today and even yesterday it would be obvious,"

His very eyes were cold as ice; It froze her to the spot. She hated that look. After everything, and everyone, that look was only reserved for her. Why? Why couldn't he look at her with warmth, or with even the slightest bit of affection he held for his friends.

"I can't speak for the other of your peerage, but I can speak for myself. You see this village? Rias, this is my home. I've taken a vow to defend it with my life, to die for anyone that lives here. I'd be happy to do any such thing for anyone here. This was my life, I'm to be Hokage one day."

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

Rias looked away, down at his feet. As much as he wanted, she couldn't bear to ever see that look in his eye again. It tore at her heart to even think of it. Not with the amount of progress, not since he had looked at her with something other than the hatred.

"Please…You know that-"

"That's not what I hate. You know our secret, it won't be one for long. It will be short for you guys, right? What's ten years? What's fifty? Here, Its-" He looked toward the light of the village. A breath, a pause. "They'll know eventually, how couldn't they notice I don't age like them. I won't be normal here, and I've fought all my life for that."

"C-Can you ever forgive me?" She cried. It was so hard to speak. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!

His voice faltered. "All my friends. I'm going to watch them die. I won't grow old with them, I'll be at all their funerals. I'll be at all their children's funerals. And that's just too cruel."

She reached for hi, but he only stepped away. It only made her cry. "I… I wanted to save you, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please. I only meant for the best for you, you have to believe me. You have too! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

If she looked up, what would she find? Another look of scorn, like all those days that she had grown to seeing. These last couple of day were more than eyes filled with tolerance; She wanted more than that.

Her heart yearned for it. She hated this horrible ache.

Her sight blurred as she looked up. It was not what she feared. He looked angry; Helplessly frustrated, with a terrible uncertainty. A furrowed brow, with unfocused eyes.

"I…" She took a shaky breath. She forced herself to talk through the lump in her throat. She needed to stop crying, she needed words to be said. Her words came natural, flowing effortlessly off her tongue. "I'll never stop trying to help you. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. You don't have to forgive me, even when it's all over, and you never want to see me again."

Naruto sighed. "Let's just go,"

He walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Prepare for mediocrity, I've sat on this shit for a month. Then again, I never thought this story is all that amazing. I had an idea, and I made a plot. In fact, we're like more than halfway done. or something, I can promise it's not a 100k+Story.**

* * *

"A girl from another dimension is causing me trouble,"

"That sounds an awful like Kaguya,"

Naruto threw a kunai, it twirled in the air and caught it when it fell from its flight. Just an idle thing to do, he could watch TV, but the remote was on the other side of the room; It was too far.

"Yeah, but this one is eighteen, a student, and squishy looking,"

"I guess I know what things are squishy looking, since I see what you see,"

He stopped his throw, hand tightened around the grip of the Kunai. The words settled, and his mind went blank. Inside, Naruto turned toward Kurama, but paid no attention; Eyes closed, and resting, laid about in the expanse of the seal.

"The hell? you're not even human,"

The orange ear twitched, and Kurama slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "I wonder what gave that impression? besides, I've known humanity far longer than you, and I've been a Jinchuuriki for two others before you,"

"Right, my mom," he lingered. He went deathly still, before a shiver coursed through him. He pulled out his hair and spat out a curse, "great, that's something I didn't want to think about,"

Kurama howled with laughter, a breath, then continued. He focused on creating more intricate spins in the air, to rid of any leftover, disturbing thoughts.

Kurama spoke again, almost softly. "I've witnessed lots of events, true, and I've seen what you experienced, you'd forgiven people for worst things,"

"Yeah, I know, but this is between her and I, it was harmless, wasn't it?"

"At least you thought it did,"

Naruto growled, even a reminder still made his head hot and everything unclear. "I know I messed up, I didn't see it. does that mean I'm not allowed to be angry?"

"You have every right. So tell me, are you _demonizing_ that girl?"

"She doesn't view herself human," Naruto muttered weakly.

"Makes it easier, doesn't it?" Kurama said, "I wonder, if those were the same thoughts of the people that despised you; You carry me, so I am you. Even then, in my life and all I've witnessed, one difference is enough for the object of scorn. Hate is easy."

The words echoed and whirled in his head. His fingers drummed along the edge of the blade, tapping in a rhythm. He paused, and hung his head. There was the appeal to disintegrate the nearest thing he could find, or more accurately, puke something out. Instead, he could only mutter a few weak words, "I guess I'm still human, aren't I?"

"I don't hold it against you," Kurama chuckled. "These other humans, Angels and Devils, they're the same to me. Sure, a few differences here and there, instead of scurrying around on the ground, they're in the air like bats and pigeons; Vermin,"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah," he trailed off, uncertain on what else to say.

"Would you have hated her more if she didn't say to be yourself?"

"Definitely,"

Kurama snorted, "At least she's doing some things right. We both know you're going to forgive her eventually,"

"But not today," she had her own reasons, just like he did.

Kurama hummed, "There's one silver lining in all this, you're the second human I've come to like. Losing my father wasn't easy, and I know it wasn't going to be easy losing you either. I'm going to be your partner for a long time."

He was stricken with silence, in fact, all he could focus on was the Kunai in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm not going to repeat that."

Naruto laughed, "that's one way to look at it,"

Sadly, the negatives outweighed the positives. Deciding that he was finally not lazy enough to get the remote, he fetched it and switched to a random program.

After some time, the door to his room cracked open with a creak. Rias stepped out, dressed in a tank top and some shorts. Of course, she slept naked, so-never mind that train of thought; It wouldn't go anywhere.

Her blue-ish green eyes hesitantly met his, her arms crossed in a defensive manner. It seemed he needed to break the silence.

"You hungry?" she nodded, "I'll cook for us."

"I can cook for myself,"

"No, it's fine. I'll do it, you're my guest after all. I would say honored, but y'know," he shrugged and handed her the remote.

He didn't see her reaction, maybe it brought the tense air between them down, maybe it didn't. He mindlessly grabbed the new ingredients and made something up.

Rias had been a daily part of his life since he had turned a Devil. All the usual, strained interactions was morphing into awkward, strange interaction.

He heard the channels being changed or lingered on as he fixed up breakfast for them both. Once the cooking was done, he returned to the living room and placed it on the table.

Her eyes were glued to the screen, only broken when she thanked him. He sat down, and began to eat his breakfast

They watched a show he knew, but he didn't recognize any of the events; He must have missed episodes. Rias watched with a cute look of curiosity as one of the actors walked along the ceiling.

"Do they, usually do that?"

"Not any more dangerous than that, I think," he said. He answered more questions and he humored her. "You remind me of myself when I first came to the other world,"

"How? I don't think I noticed,"

"I'm not surprised,"

Her lips parted, but closed; A change of thought. "Oh,"

Naruto placed his empty plate on the coffee table, a sigh escaped from him. "Do you follow your own words?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I distinctly remember you saying I can be myself around you, even if that meant I'm an ass to you. Because, you didn't want false courtesy. It annoys me when you open your mouth and not say a word, or say something else entirely. So, like I said, is it just empty words? Because you don't seem to follow them,"

Her eyes widened, "You notice something like that?" He nodded. "I see, I'm sorry, sometimes I just don't know whether I should say it,"

"What are you afraid of?"

She crossed her arms, her eyes looked away, her voice low, "That things won't get better between us, and that all you'll feel for me is…"

Melodrama was right up her alley. He pressed his lips tightly together, "It doesn't mean it's not getting better, I've accepted what happened to me, and I told you what how I've felt about it. You're the slow one here,"

She was silent, an almost silent wonder hidden in her eyes, "Are you saying–" she looked away, her hair covered her features.

He shook his head, grumbled and cursed under his breath. It was a strange feeling doing what he did for a person he didn't particularly like. Rias had a strange patience; Fueled by the unknown.

He decided to focus on the show, but he couldn't figure out what had happened. "Rias, we're stuck with each other until I get fixed, have you thought how long that might be?"

She said nothing, so he continued.

"You have no idea how much I thought about it, _if_ it never gets fixed, then we're stuck with each other until we die,"

"You'll get better, I promised you that,"

"That's not what I want to talk about," he said. "If it stays like this, then that will mean one of us will never follow the dreams we have."

Rias lips tightened and she looked out the window toward the Hokage monument, "that's an _if_ ,"

"Just something to keep in mind,"

Naruto leaned back against the couch, his hand rested on his cheek, and paid mild attention to the show. Stuck forever or not, he would become Hokage; A spoiled girl wouldn't stop that.

They said nothing, the show ended, another started, one that Rias had skipped and started watching the news. Somehow, it neared noon.

"We should probably go back to your dimension now," he said.

"What? But we just got here, and you haven't been here since, since forever,"

He actually felt flattered, "Sure, but this isn't what I want. I practically kidnapped you, your brother is a Satan, and I'd rather not do another stupid thing, y'know, like cause a war. Besides, we'll be going back and forth for a while," It was also an order.

Her lips curled into an 'O' and sat back against the couch, "My brother will be worried, in fact, I'm surprised he hadn't showed up yet."

"Maybe we can thank Issei for that,"

"Perhaps my brother trusts you,"

"Why would he trust me?"

"Because I do,"

Great.

* * *

"Let me speak to him first, he may be angry with you," her heels clicked and clacked against the marble floor. The last time he was in this mansion he insulted a number of devils.

They stopped some paces away, a few steps and they would go through that thick oak door where her brother was in.

Naruto turned to her, "Oh, so all that about your brother trusting you?"

She felt her face burn red, "You know what I meant," she looked at him. The iron plate on his forehead with the Leaf symbol; She had seen others worn in the village.

He smiled, "I don't,"

"Just l-let me just speak to him first," Rias looked away from him. He was dangerous, his confidence and the look in his eye.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Naruto leaned against the wall, and idly looked at paintings assorted in the hallway.

Rias entered, and her brother's gaze trailed up, before his eyes widened in surprise. Sirzech's exploded from his chair, calling out his special –and annoying– nickname he had for her. Faster than she knew it, she was in his arms.

"Are you okay? I've missed you so much, are you hurt at all?" more questions sputtered from his mouth, unintelligible words that spat one after another.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she replied. Which didn't stop from him from inspecting her, but there were no injuries to see.

"Good," his hands settled on her shoulders. His eyes began to harden, a deep-set frown. "Now, where is this Knight of yours, I want to talk to him,"

"That's why I came to speak to you, and wondering where I've been,"

"Yes, but what's more pressing is that I want to speak to your Knight,"

"You're going to need too, because it's more complicated than you think,"

"And why is that?" He frowned again.

"Well, as I found out, he's from another dimension all together, and he's an important person there, and now he's representing them as a liaison." Rias explained more, as quickly as she could manage.

"Oh," was all he said, he blinked a few times, taking a step back and a hand went to his chin in contemplation. A grimace formed and he paced around the room. "Yes, that would be complicating, especially, after all that has happened,"

They were interrupted when an argument started outside the door. She recognized the other voice as they got bickered with one another.

"Let's stop this, before it gets any messier than it needs too," her brother said. He made his way toward the door.

"I am nothing like the child that you prevailed over,"

"I could say sorry, but I wouldn't be. Besides, Riser wasn't impressive."

The knob turned and rattled, the door swung open. Naruto, still leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Grayfia, hands locked together, resting on her lap. Both turned to look at the intrusion.

"This stops now, Naruto is a guest here, and is more than a member of my," he paused, "Sister's peerage. Naruto, I'd like to apol-"

Naruto waved him off, "It's fine, she didn't know. No harm done, in fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing,"

Grayfia tightened her lips, bowed and took a couple paces back. Sirzechs sighed, and turned to Naruto. "Then, let us discuss this inside," He opened the door, and beckoned him to join.

Sirzechs sat behind a desk, and invited them to take a seat. "I understand that you're a liaison."

"For the shinobi alliance, and all the nations they are settled in,"

"This sounds like a significant number," a look of contemplation, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Tea, doesn't matter what kind," Naruto replied. "I want to apologize for what happened at your party. It was very childish to bring in other people for what I feel about your sister. In fact, I was hoping to say that to everyone who felt insulted, if you can give me that chance,"

Sirzechs' eyes looked interested in that, "Well, I'm sure I can arrange that. An entirely new world. That can be complicating,"

"Like Rias' decision,"

She couldn't help but cringe.

"Yes, that too,"

Grayfia returned, with several cups on a tray and a kettle. She filled them, and placed them on the table for them. She gave a bow, and stood back, awaiting to be called once again.

Rias couldn't help but notice, how Naruto presented himself; Confident and without fear.

"If you want to set up a meeting with my leader, I can get that done,"

"I see," Sirzechs leaned forward. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a discussion with the other Satan's about this entire new dimension before that happens,"

A nod, "Just to be clear, there won't be _any_ sort of reincarnations happening in our world. That's the first, and _only_ warning,"

There was a tense silence, both stared into each other's eyes, unyielding, unflinching. It was like her brother was testing his mettle. Sirzech's smiled, "Understandable, I'm sure we can put all mistakes behind,"

"Last thing we need is a war,"

"Indeed, but you, my beloved sister, are in an odd situation because of his condition," Sirzechs looked at her, "Are you fine with representing the Devil race? You do know what I'm asking of you?"

"Of course," She replied. "I want to help,"

While his face betrayed no emotion, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not pleased by her answer, or with the situation. He turned to Naruto," Now, I'm sure we'll find a way to remove this instability with the devil piece inside you,"

"I hope so too,"

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask questions about your own world, within reason, of course," Sirzechs asked. Rias was about to interrupt, but she couldn't could help but think of her own talk with the Hokage. He saw that she would be forced to be a liaison.

"I can do that," Naruto replied.

"If you require any food, just ask, and I'll have it brought in. No? Good, let's start."

It was a long discussion. She had heard about most of the things they talked about, something new here and there. There were a few interesting tidbits, mostly about Naruto's own views about his home.

"I think that should be all for now, a meeting should be done in the near future, but after I meet with the other Satan's."

"Okay, whenever you're done we can talk about setting it up,"

Her brother nodded, "Now, about the Devils that you slighted at my party,

"I would like to meet them one by one and give them an apology, or if they want, some other way that I can say sorry,"

"It's settled then, come by tomorrow at noon, if you would excuse us, I wish a few words with my sister,"

Naruto stood up without another word, and left the room. The clicked close, and after a few silent moments, Sirzechs talked.

"Are you okay?" she nodded. "The only thing I'm asking of you, is transport him, and to be each other's guests,"

"I understand, and," she paused. "The last couple of days, I've had a taste of what he felt since he arrived. I know him a little more, he says what he thinks, and he believes what he says. He's doesn't tiptoe around the issue, because…that doesn't lead anywhere,"

"Do you trust him?"

"I trust him. He saved me after all,"

"You do know that he might have saved you because he's forced to be close to your side," he replied. "Riser would likely not have allowed that,"

"I believe otherwise, he's a good person, I've seen it." she had seen how he treated others.

"Do you," he paused. "never mind." Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose. She had always known patience in her brother, but for once, he looked frustrated. "Know this, if you're hurt at all, then nothing would stop me,"

"I don't think it will come to that," Rias replied. She knew how far he would go. She wouldn't share it with him. She wouldn't be responsible for such a thing.

They said a few parting words, and Rias joined Naruto outside.

"Well, that's settled. I don't have to do anything else today," he covered his yawn.

"Let's go see my peerage," Rias said. He gestured with his hand, waiting for her to continue. They reappeared in the apartment back on earth.

She turned to him. "Naruto, I just want to say this, my brother is a Satan for a reason. He's nothing like anyone you ever fought, he's much more powerful than Riser could ever be,"

There was a twinkle in his blue eyes, a sort of playfulness, he smiled, "Y'know, I wasn't given this mission to only apologize. If it was, then someone else would be here,"

She didn't quite believe what she was saying, "Are you saying you can match my brother?" However, she couldn't deny the power of negating abilities.

"Well, I honestly don't want to find out, and I hope I never have too."

That made sense, after what she had found out, "Why were you made a war hero?"

"I fought, just like everyone else," he turned away.

She changed the subject, "What should we tell my peerage?"

"Tell them, I told my friends,"

She sat down on a couch and turned on the television, he sat beside her and watched. She paid no attention to the program, enthralled in her thoughts. "It's going to be busy for us in the next week,"

"Yep, maybe longer than that,"

School would have wait, this was more important, though, perhaps she could receive the upcoming homework. She looked at Naruto, it was true, he wouldn't have a life here. He had already decided on it. There was just too–

It was like her head was filled to the brim, it would be a perfect time for a shower. What helped calm him?

"Do you want to get ice cream?" Rias asked. What they got, didn't matter, as long as it was distracting.

He didn't reply, instead, he sat frozen on the seat. His eyes only reflecting the changing images. Eerie, he was deathly still, it was supernatural. His lips broke the façade. "I just forgot something,"

"What's the matter?"

His lips pressed together, and trembled. He buried himself in his hands, "I forgot the old man's ramen,"

Rias stared in shocked silence, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to return for it? I wouldn't mind."

He sighed, his eyes roaming the room, like he was having an internal debate. "You wouldn't mind if we stayed at my place for one more day, right?"

"No, of course not,"

His eyes–brilliant as they already were–lit up, and he grinned.

* * *

Shuffles of feet, and a blur of people as they sped past. Many didn't notice him, but the others who did, spoke with wide eyes and hushed whispers.

Naruto couldn't help but envy them; They were free to do what they wished with–perhaps–mundane worries. Meanwhile, he couldn't even leave the school grounds without turning into a monster. Thankfully, he hadn't been here long.

Crazy how a week had gone and left. Not that it was short, it had crawled, like a sickly little snail. There was little time to relax, with the timeframe he was allotted to complete everything he had been given; The end of the Five Kage meeting.

"Senpai," someone sat beside him. It was Issei, a reminder he barely got the chance to converse with the others of Rias' peerage, or with anyone else. An explanation of what happened since their return, and all that jazz didn't count as interaction.

"Issei,"

Important diplomatic negotiations and he was in school, because Rias wanted to be here. There was another dinner he would have to go to later tonight, not that he could–fuck it, he'd rather talk with Issei.

"Have you come to talk about what's good in the world? Hey, no need to say it, I already know it. Maybe you got somewhere, maybe you didn't,"

He did see one of Rias' breasts, but he wasn't sure if he should share that with Issei. As well as her apparent tendency of sleeping in the nude. Not that he wanted it kept secret, but because of Issei's own tendencies.

"There's always goodness in the world," Issei said. He watched a girl run down the hallway. He looked at him, "You were from another place?"

"Yep,"

He frowned, and looked at nothing. His next words came slowly. "How many places are there?"

Several days in and he was bored of all this political drivel. "No idea. Rias and all the devils didn't know, that's why it's such a big deal."

"So, you lied to me about being normal," He accused, at least, it was almost a question.

Naruto shrugged. "If you want to put it that way, sure, but what's normal for me is back home. A village filled with ninjas, nearly all my friends are in the same…career path. Plus, we don't live forever either,"

"I see," Issei said. Perhaps uncertain about his curse, but there was an odd lull in his question. "uhm, I wanted to ask another question…Are there any hot girls over there?"

"I expected that this time," Naruto tapped his fingers repeatedly. Thinking of the hesitation that Issei had given. Issei continued to speak, but Naruto paid little attention.

"…I wonder, do you think-"

"Y'know," Naruto interrupted. "Being home, it made me think of my past and future. I realized something, everyone else knew of the supernatural world, except you, maybe you thought I was the same. You wanted very much to be my friend, despite me 'stealing' Rias away,"

"What are you getting at?"

"You hate being a devil, or however you want to put it. Both of us died, with hardly any choice of being resurrected." Issei looked away, his fingers tightly clutched around the table. "I buried myself in my anger, and laid it into Rias, you dealt with it by burying it into boobs,"

"I," But Issei didn't say anything else. he wrung his hands together.

"We all handle things differently. While I'm not normal in the way you wanted, it doesn't mean my life hadn't changed," It reminded him of terrible loneliness in his youth.

"I died," Issei muttered. His face was blank.

"You died," Naruto repeated. He cracked a smile, he couldn't help but think of something else. It wasn't a good time for that. Thankfully, Issei didn't notice it. They sat in a long silence, the students in the halls reduced to a trickle.

"Clubroom?" Naruto said. Wordlessly, they made their way outside. Issei finally broke the silence, less subdued.

"You must have been busy, I barely saw you or Buchou since you returned and explained what was happening,"

Naruto shrugged, unbothered by the change in subject, "You're on the dot, meetings and meetings every day, eat, get weirded out by Rias, sleep, and then again the next day,"

"Why?"

"I'm a liaison, besides, I insulted all those devils at the party, I have to deal with that,"

Issei smiled, "That was pretty funny, I think some of the others thought the same. What kind of, as you put it, 'ass-kissing' did you have to do?"

"Just apologizing, like for offending them, how it was immature, or if there's something I can do to make up for it," Naruto had to wonder if Sirzechs had helped in the background. Smoothing the process would be something a leader would have done.

Issei hummed and they turned the corner, "So being a Liaison for your own world, how is it?"

"A little boring," Naruto put a thumb to his chin, "Though, there was this one thing,"

"What?"

"Ah, a 'noble' wanted more than an apology, he wanted me to kiss his feet." Naruto replied. "I told him to go fuck himself," Issei laughed. Well, it was simplified, but that was the jist of it. The specifics just ruined the story, he didn't have to know of its complications.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "How has it been?"

"My life isn't as interesting as yours right now,"

"Oh please! All this other crap is just making me sick, give me some of yours, anything. Any thing you've seen, or heard,"

"Er, well, some guy tried to fight me some days ago," Issei muttered. "It didn't go well, and seeing how strong you are, it made me want to train,"

"That's good,"

"Are you sure you can't help me?" Naruto looked at him. "Right,"

They entered the club room, everyone else seemed to inside. Including the new girl, a name he couldn't remember. He sat down on the nearest seat, beside Akeno.

Stacks of papers and folders were settled on the table. Rias sorted them with sticky notes on each pile and sorted into classes and week.

There was a light discussion that he took part in, about the things he and Rias had been doing this past week. Nothing more interesting than that. Most of his thoughts were about his mission.

There was movement to his side, Akeno moved closer, her legs folding as she leaned into his ear.

"There's something different between the two of you, almost as if you're closer. You're staring at her more often,"

"Am I?"

A suppressed giggle, "nothing unusual, but it's different,"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh really?"

"Are you falling in love with her?"

"That's like, the stupidest thing I ever heard,"

She laughed again, "how cute, maybe you're in denial? She always tells me how exhausted she is on the phone almost every night,"

He had heard them, but he never paid attention to it. Akeno leaned in closer, her hand lightly grasping his arm as he felt her breath run down his neck.

Quietly, she whispered, "You're _fucking_ her, aren't you?"

"Wow," blindsided again.

That sentence repeated in his head, and it was all he heard. She had rolled the word, hushed and raw. He couldn't help but shiver, the image was vivid in his mind.

"If you don't remember, I kinda hate her," Naruto muttered.

She giggled, and twirled a strand of her dark hair. "You know, she told me you can heal your wounds." He heard the shiver of her breath, and the coil of her frame against his.

"What's that got to with anything?"

"Are you rough? I'd enjoy that,"

He felt hot. This was getting intense, and he was growing more uncomfortable by the moment, along with his annoyance.

He hissed back into her ear, "We didn't bang, okay?" somehow, _fuck_ felt more vulgar then it had ever been.

"I believe you," she laughed.

He blinked, and noted the others in the room looked at them. He was _so_ glad she found entertainment in him. Despite his annoyance, there was something fun in this entire thing. It was as simple as a pretty girl that smiled at him, with a hand wrapped his arm.

"Well, there's a solution to your woes," she whispered. Taking note of the others that glanced at them.

He couldn't help but smile, "Oh~ And what's that?"

In was his turn to stare away at something. His eyes caught Rias, who looked annoyed, shoulders tensed before it slumped.

"Well," an amused breath blew down his neck, "you just need to be close to someone," a hum. "and you know what happens when a man and a woman get together,"

"Huh," he said dumbly. His mind going blank, "that actually makes a lot of sense,"

Funnily enough, it was an appealing idea. The turn of a key, the door would click open, he'd call out that he returned home, and someone would answer.

Still, who would do that? The lifespan wouldn't work out.

Red filled his vision, and he looked up to see Rias. Her lips pressed tightly together, "I think it's time we get ready, right?" a frown.

"Yeah, sure," he stood up.

Akeno smiled, "Bye you two," she sang.

They walked out the door, and back into the school grounds. Akeno…was different than he initially thought.

"We have to go the store first, to get a few things," she said curtly.

"Sure,"

He paid little attention as he kept pace. Outside the school gate and into the streets. Naruto didn't quite feel like talking to Rias, as they talked a lot. So, he put on his headphones and listened to music. Allowing himself to be hypnotized by the pleasant beats.

All he did was follow the red hair down the street. Rias set the pace, and they walked side by side. Her being a few steps ahead to lead him. At times, she would glance back, stare, then return to her own thoughts.

Nothing different than usual.

After some time, they stopped and she mumbled something about going inside, and he mumbled back about waiting. He leaned against the wall and watched the cars pass.

"You're a hard person to find…"

Naruto stared at his phone, the music blaring into his ears. He heard the voice, but maybe they spoke to someone else. Of course, the person who said it was alone, standing several feet away. A white-haired teen. There was a spark of familiarity, but he couldn't quite place it.

"For a full week, and I found nothing at all. You disappeared off the face of the planet, gone with that other devil."

Naruto looked around, seeing no one walking on the open sidewalk of the city. Inside the store, Rias waited in line at the cash register. He looked to the stranger, he was supernatural, or whatever they called themselves. "and you are?"

A smirk, "Vali, I took that weakling from you,"

"Right," Naruto rolled the word. Putting the headphones behind his neck, and crossed his arms, "I'm Naruto, is there something you wanted?"

This was a good thing, whoever this guy was, he was a part of the fallen angels. Naruto had tried to think of ways to get into contact with them. Not exactly a part of his mission, but more of a bonus.

A chuckle, "Tell me, was it as easy as it looked? And that golden form, what about that? I can't seem to find anything about it, and that's the strangest part,"

Naruto shrugged, "Those are just details, why were you looking for me?"

"A couple of reasons, because I was asked, and because I wanted too."

"Just get to the point, you're with the fallen angels, aren't you?"

Vali shrugged, "I guess, but I came here to fight you,"

"I'd rather not fight,"

His brow twitched, "It's not a request, "

"I can always just run, and I'd rather avoid a war,"

"I'm a devil, there won't be a war." Vali said.

A devil with Fallen Angels? "I'm with an entirely new group, faction, race, whatever you want to call it."

Vali frowned, "I don't care about all these groups and their petty squabbles,"

Were discussions always so annoying to deal with? He gritted his teeth, and swallowed words he shouldn't say, "Then let's work together, you introduce me to whoever the leader of the fallen angels, and sure, I'll fight you,"

He chuckled, "Sure, that's a deal,"

"Yeah, but Rias will have to come, trust me, you don't want the fight interrupted,"

He frowned, and crossed his own arms. "Fine,"

* * *

Naruto grabbed her wrist when she walked out of the store. She gave a questioning look.

"We're doing something," he said.

She blinked, and saw a person that she had seen at Kokabiel's fall. The strange boy that had taken the fallen angel.

"This is Vali, and this is Rias," Naruto said. "You got a place for it, right?"

Vali's only response was a nod. They came close to him, and one of the seals appeared from below. They appeared somewhere in a forest. Lush and green, with a wide meadow. She heard the low, distant rumble of civilization.

His hand was still clutched around her wrist and Naruto led her away from Vali. He stared at Naruto's back. Without warning, she was picked up by him and they flew to a small cliff no higher than the trees.

She was set down, before she could ask, he answered. "I'm fighting him, stay here okay? Nothing serious anyway,"

Any words that she said were lost on him. He jumped down and joined Vali.

Rias strained to hear their exchange, all she could manage to get was Naruto mentioning where she was set down. Before she could try to hear more, they stopped and moved against one another. It was a flurry of arm to arm combat. She wasn't sure if anyone of them landed a solid hit.

Naruto was thrown away, cast away in the brushes. Panicked birds flew off in the air, cawing and singing. Rias felt her pace quicken, and she wrung her hands together and tried to find a better view.

Naruto appeared once again, and as if they were both testing one another, they began to move even faster. There was a laugh.

She cheered as Naruto landed several successful hits and the stranger staggered back. Another laugh. They fought again, and disappeared behind the mass of trees and brush.

Rias struggled to find them, she walked along the edge, following the sounds of their clash. The ground rumbled beneath her feet, pebbles and earth fell below.

They reappeared again. Vali talked again, and they stared at one another.

"Now, where's that golden form of yours?"

Rias leaned in closer, curiosity taking hold. He never spoke much of it, even when she asked.

"If it comes to it,"

"If?" Vali said, insulted. They engaged each other again, with each beat of her heart they increased with tempo. Their fists and feet becoming nothing more than a blur. They disappeared again, lost somewhere below, but she heard their yells.

"Show me that thing!"

"What?"

The earth trembled, trees cracked and groaned. "They're getting more serious," she muttered. She was curious as to where Naruto's strength lay. Was the gold form a temporary power? Could he only use it in bursts? There were too many questions.

Rias heard the curses from the stranger. The fighting stopped, a lull, a disturbing break from the chaos. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Something ripped through the rock near her, and standing at the point of impact was Vali.

Cold eyes stared at her, he closed the distance. He was so fast. She couldn't react in time. Rias blinked. Naruto, cast in golden shroud. A hand was extended, settled in Vali's gut.

A bead of sweat trailed down Vali's brow. Thick black lines crawled over his clothing and skin.

Naruto stepped back, the golden visage disappeared. "We're not doing this anymore,"

Vali fell to his knees. He strained to speak. "N-Not finished," his arm trembled as he let out a gasp.

"I don't care if you were only using her as bait," Naruto looked at her, "Let's go,"

Rias stared at him, and nodded dumbly. Vali let out a frustrated groan as they disappeared.

Another change in scenery, they returned to the apartment they shared. It was then she realized she had lost her bag. However, her thoughts were concentrated on Naruto.

His back was turned. He stretched, and groaned when she heard a pop. "I wish I can relax, too bad we gotta visit some other devil,"

Rias decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "What was that about?"

"Vali?" he asked. He went to the fridge and grabbed a drink. "He wanted a spar, but he was getting pissed. I guess because he wanted me to show more,"

She stared, and after a moment, he noticed, so he stared back. Rias still couldn't voice her thoughts. It also got scrambled by the intense look in his blue eyes, "Y'know, I'm getting tired of your constant staring,"

Rias blushed red, and looked at the more interesting rug at her feet. Her heart rushed, "Y-You notice that?"

"I thought you weren't hiding it,"

"Do you sneak glances at me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I-I don't know," She mumbled. Her hands clasped together, she felt a tinge of hope swell inside her. It was a strange day.

"Whatever, let's get this business over with, okay?"

* * *

 **A/N: there's this discord of writers I'm in, we mostly write Naruto fanfiction. Join, if you want. the password is down below. Atleast, I hope it works.**

 **jaZCnMU**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't say I was giving up on the story. If I didn't enjoy it, I wouldn't be writing it. Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided that the other parts weren't important to the overall plot.**

* * *

"We're done," Rias heaved a sigh. She stepped into the kitchen and plopped down on the nearest chair.

"I know! It felt like ages since we had some free time," he looked inside the fridge out of habit, but there was nothing he needed or wanted. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to my home and see if the Hokage is back."

She nodded, "Okay," she paused, "is it, okay if we talk about something?"

"We talk every day," silence, "well I'm not stopping you."

If he had to be truthful, he'd rather avoid talking about heavy subjects for a while. They did just come from another meeting after all. Nonetheless, he restrained a sigh and leaned against the fridge, because it would be odd to sit across from Rias. For whatever reason that may be.

"I wanted to explain myself,"

"Again?"

"Better,"

He stared outside the small window by the sink. It would be easy to leave with the options available. The next words wouldn't have to come.

"Fine," he muttered. He tapped his left foot to settle that ache to move.

She frowned, but continued. "It's about the day we met, and the day you turned into a devil."

"Of course, what else would it be about?"

Rias pressed on, "I thought so much about it lately, I can even see myself on the sidewalk, the faceless people around me, minding their own business. It was every day that I thought, 'If I turned any one of them, would they be able to help me?' Sometimes, I would have a little hope. What if they had magical talent? What if they had a sacred gear? What-"

Rias stopped abruptly, her lips trembled and she took a breath," It's just that, Riser has always been an expected part of my life, ever since I was a little girl. And, I'm just so happy that I never have to think about those things again,"

He bit his tongue to catch the fleeting words, his nail dug into his arms. The thing she did wasn't unforgiveable. It could never be, but it still was hard to listen too. He just couldn't help but think of the future.

Rias continued, "So when you crashed into the road, blood gushing out from your stomach. I," she paused. "I couldn't help but notice your energy. I won't lie, and say that it had nothing to do with it. When you went still, I thought you died, so I did what you asked me not too,"

He drummed his fingers along his lap. She was silent, expectant. Truthfully, he had no idea what to say. It was a long time before he said anything.

"I get it. You thought you knew better, when you didn't. I don't know if we'll ever be friends, but I don't really care."

Her shoulders slumped, "I see, that's the best I could hope for."

"I guess," he muttered. Despite his words, her stiff shoulders settled, and a tiny smile appeared. Did she had to look so satisfied with herself?

"I'm just going to go to my room," he turned to leave but he was stopped by a question.

"Is it okay if I left for the school?"

"Haven't used my powers in a while, you're good, I think." It was good that she didn't add anything.

He left down the hall, and back into his room. He crashed into his bed, blanket covering his face. It smelled fresh, soft and cozy. Naruto heard her steps, the door closing and being locked.

He pulled out his phone and fiddled around with it. The latest message being from Issei asking if he was free the other day. Naruto hadn't been free in a while, and Issei was in school for another couple of hours.

It was some minutes after when he heard the knocking at the door.

"She has the keys, unless she forgot it," he could make the excuse he left somewhere. He then turned off his phone. He sighed when it continued. He was more inclined to lay about in the fresh sheets.

There was a voice, and it didn't belong to Rias. It was enough to get him off the bed and to the door. Not enough to make him grumble and curse for forcing him away from comfort.

The person behind the door was a woman with cat ears. Black hair and a deep revealing neckline. The ears weren't fake, nor was the tails behind her as they slithered about behind her.

"Finally!" she smiled, large and bright. She talked so quickly that he almost didn't catch it. "Both of you are really inseparable, I thought we'd never get a chance to talk. Help me make babies, Nyah!"

He blinked, and stared at the woman. He did a couple of things, raise a brow and close the door. It was an almost instinctual response. Of course, it didn't make sense. He paused, his hand edging near the handle. The door opened again.

"Oh," she giggled. "is that a yes?"

He stared long and hard at this strange person. "Are you from the Leaf or any part from back home?"

"What does that mean?"

Any answer would have been confusing. If the girl was from home, then her question made sense. Except that she somehow made her way into this dimension and found him somehow. Nothing was right.

"Never mind, tell me, you're joking right?"

"Wah~ Why would I joke about that?"

He shirked back. "Because only crazy people would say that. I have no idea who you are, and you don't know who I am. So, who the hell are you?"

She folded her hands behind, her chest sticking out. "I am Kuroka! And you're Naruto-kun," The woman stepped closer, and he nudged her back into the hallway. "Meanie," she whined.

"That's not going to happen,"

"Nyah~ Why not?"

"How do you even know me? How did you even find me? And what do you really want?"

"I'm Kuroka, and I know you from Vali-kun, and I want to have your babies,"

He narrowed his eyes, like her head were a tomato. "I'm more creeped out more than anything," he crossed his arms. "Vali…how do you know him?"

Kuroka obviously wasn't the leader of the Fallen Angels.

She pouted, "He's my teammate, I was there when you both fought."

"I'll save you time and say that I would never give you babies,"

"Then, I'm just going to convince you, a man has needs, so we can help each other!"

He shooed her away, like a pesky cat digging into garbage. "Go away, I'm tired of people like you."

She swiped his hands away. "I-I'm not the first? And I only need to have strong babies,"

"You're acting like that's not a big deal," he muttered. Naruto imagined kids; cursing up a storm, running around, holding a child in his arms.

"Did you ever say yes to one of them?" Kuroka tilted her head.

"Never, but you're much creepier than them,"

"No, I'm not!" she stamped her feet. He wasn't convinced.

"Ask someone else," he closed the door. Immediate knocks.

"I can get you to meet someone important!"

He was on his way toward the kitchen when he heard it. He sighed, and returned to the door. "You don't need to try hard to convince someone to have sex with you,"

"but I want to have sex with you, a lot!"

He suppressed his blush as much as he could and adjusted his shirt, "Well, if you weren't a total creep about it," he still didn't know how she found him. "What's this about meeting someone important?"

She giggled, "The leader of the Khaos Brigade, heard of them?"

He shook his head, "Never, and I still haven't heard from Vali, so I'm not talking to you until I meet this leader first." He closed the door but was stopped when her foot caught the door.

"Wait! So, if I do this, would you make strong babies for me?"

What was with girls and being so annoyingly persistent? "My answer won't change,"

"Will you ever consider it?"

He sighed, "fine,"

"Yay! I'll be back,"

* * *

"I'm back!" Rias called out. She closed the door behind her, feeling the plastic bags crumple together as she swung them in.

"Welcome back," Naruto muttered. He peered back from the loveseat, before looking back at the television. Often, he was in his room, so it was a pleasant surprise. Hopefully, he was no longer bothered by their talk earlier.

"I got junk food, and some soda,"

He said nothing, instead he stood and wandered over to where she had settled the bags of junk food. He helped himself and pointed to the another bag. "Thanks, what's with the movies?"

She brought them out, stacked on one another. "I was hoping we could watch one, there's even some Hollywood movies."

He shrugged, "Sure, why not." She smiled, and prepped for the movie. He chose the film, a comedy film that she found.

It seemed their relationship had taken big strides in last couple of weeks. Naruto was right. How could she have made progress if she was too afraid of doing anything meaningful?

While the movie was running its commercials, she made small talk. "Did you do anything while I was gone?"

"Not really, played games, but someone did come over today."

"Like who?"

"A supernatural, she's" a pause. "A cat girl I guess, very weird too,"

"What's her name?" she asked. "A supernatural shouldn't be around here,"

He stared at her, "Well, you see, she's doing something for me, apparently she knows someone that I would like to talk too."

There was a knock at the door.

"Great timing! I didn't feel like watching a movie with you,"

She puffed her cheeks, but at least he was playing nice. Naruto was the first to reach to the door, it opened to reveal a little girl. She had long black hair, and a pink frilly hairbow.

"Oh," Naruto muttered. Despite the strange and curious appearance of the little girl, she was a supernatural. Who were the people that he had met?

"Who are you?" He said dumbly. "Where's, uh, that girl?"

There was nothing said. There was only a blink and staring that the girl returned. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"You're Naruto. You fought Vali."

Naruto glanced a Rias for a moment with a raised brow. The only thing she could respond was with a shrug. She had no idea who this person might be. Naruto was the one who set up this meeting.

"Yeah," he returned to look at the girl. "I did,"

"You're strong, how strong?"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto replied. "Can I at least get your name? All I know is that you're a leader of some group,"

"Ophis," The name struck something familiar, but she didn't know why. "Join me."

"Well, I can't join you, but I can help you." Naruto replied.

"Do you think you're that powerful?"

"I don't know the problem, but you do know how this works right? I help you, you help me, then we're friends, allies, that's almost the same thing,"

Ophis narrowed her eyes, "Are you powerful enough to help me?"

Naruto restrained a sigh, his brow twitched. "All this diplomacy business is really getting on my nerves. You have a problem, show me what it is, and I'll solve it."

Ophis stood straighter, seemingly pleased. "Come," was her only words. She turned, and a portal appeared directly in front. She hopped inside, disappearing somewhere in the unknown.

Naruto smiled at her, "Well, let's go check it out."

"Wait, you're actually going to follow her?"

"Well yeah, she's important, I think. Besides, it's my duty to try and find allies out here."

It did make sense. Now that she thought about it. It would be difficult, as they were already in talks with the devils and the shinobi. "I just, have a bad feeling."

"You're crazy Rias, now, c'mon," he tugged at her arm, drawing her closer to the portal. "It can't be so bad,"

They found their shoes and stood a step away from the pale purple of the rift, "I just can't place why her name sounds familiar,"

Naruto frowned, "Maybe it's a bit common name here, maybe it'll come back."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust her?"

He sighed, "This is how trust works, okay? Are you gonna help or not?"

She pursed her lips, and nodded begrudgingly. She couldn't really stop it, but of course it was as simple as saying no, but that wouldn't help her relationship with him at all.

Rias stepped with him, and they both went in together.

From the backdrop of well furnished apartment, to an explosion of color. Her feet found purchase and she couldn't help but stare into the sky. It reminded her of bubbles, like she was looking through a thin sheen that wrapped around the world.

Color and endless space above. Below her feet, an almost black glass-like plate, and in the horizon, numerous pillars and structures of the strange rock littered the landscape.

Ophis stood some distance away, her blank expression bored into Naruto. They neared her, and she talked more than a couple of words for the first time.

"I want my silence," she said. "I want it back from that– that thing, it won't give it,"

"It," other than the tall pillars of jagged rock, there was nothing. "looks peaceful here,"

Naruto looked in the distance, and Ophis stared in the same direction. "Just, what exactly stole it?" he asked.

Rias strained to listen, and to see what she was missing. It was a few moments later when she heard the gusts; Thick and powerful. Then a small dot in the distance. Almost lost in the colorful haze of the world.

"Uhm, Rias," he muttered. "Do, uh, dragons exist?"

She looked at him, with terrifying clarity from the suggestion. Ophis, with an annoyed look, gazed at the horizon. Ophis, a dragon of legend. Ophis was this little 'child', the infinite dragon god.

"I-I remember where I heard the name now, she's a dragon,"

"Well if she isn't, that one is dragon, Y'know, wings and all."

She heard it, _felt_ it. Each flap of its wings, she heard the winds, like a drum being struck. Ahead, it's size had tripled, and only grew with each passing second until it directly above them.

Rias was filled with morbid fascination as stared up at the dragon, titanic in size, it was the biggest living, breathing thing she had ever seen. Gusts of wind bored down on her from its wing. If she hadn't held onto Naruto, she would have been knocked down.

It landed, the earth fell apart, trembled, and made her fall. Fear gripped her heart and never let go, "Oh Ophis! Have you returned? How thoughtful of you," it laughed.

"No," Ophis said. "Others are here with me," she pointed at Naruto.

Rias rose to her feet, trembling as she stared at the massive crimson dragon. She clutched at Naruto's arm and stood behind, the only place that provided a faux place of safety.

"It's safe to say you're not a little girl," Naruto muttered. "and uh, I don't think this is something I can do right now, getting back your silence,"

The dragon hummed, it's red eye centered on them both. "A girl too, she looks," a chuckle, "Delicious."

"Let's go Rias," Naruto muttered.

"Hold on!" A massive claw crashed in front of them. Rias gave a yelp, and stumbled. "If Ophis is interested in you, then there's gotta be something special about you,"

"Well, I said I can solve the problem she had, because I said it didn't matter what it was," Naruto replied. Almost calm in the face of the big red dragon, even then, there was an edge to his voice.

Big Red grinned, then it laughed, "Typical Ophis, and you, little human, what do you think now?"

"Well, Maybe I can, Maybe I can't."

"That's the funniest thing I've heard!"

A claw reached for them, it moved so impossibly fast for its size. She was pushed away, and the hand crashed against the ground. In the air, she gazed back to find Big Red slamming another claw against the ground.

"You're like one of those flies,"

Before she could even think of calling Naruto's name, he appeared and grabbed her waist. Something appeared from the corner of her eye, like a toppling building, a red tail swung at them.

Rias closed her eyes at her death, it was all dark, but she heard the sounds. Naruto yelled, and there was light. She opened her eyes to see the Naruto encased in black and gold, and everywhere else was dressed in the same light.

There was another yell, from the dragon itself as she heard the thunder cracks of falling rocks. She stared after it, it picked itself up, boulders and earth tumbling from its back.

She couldn't find words even if she wanted to speak.

"I knew it! There was something, but I don't know you. Are you new?" it chuckled.

There was another, disembodied, rough and loud. "Damn, felt forever since I've done anything, and look, a flying lizard."

That voice, where did it come from? She saw it immediately, in front of her, there was the strange sight of a Fox creature she was inside in. Had she been eaten alive? Was Naruto in the same situation?

"Snap out of it!" Naruto said. It brought her what out of her thoughts, and she stared into his blue eyes. She felt the solid 'ground' beneath her feet, despite seeing the earth further below.

He focused on the red dragon.

It spoke, "A lizard? That's something coming from a baby fox."

"Fuck you!" A dark blue ball appeared, and shot at the Dragon as quickly as it appeared. It struck the dragon, and the blast was tremendous.

"What the fuck Kurama! You don't need to make thi-"a gasp.

Her head whipped forward, her teeth bit down on her tongue, and for a moment, she was weightless. She covered her mouth that tasted of blood, "Ow! Mtong!" she mumbled.

There was another slam, the earth being ripped apart as they cracked. A moment later, Naruto brought her to her feet. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"That felt like a meteor," the voice that belonged to Kurama growled.

"Didn't feel too good inside either," Naruto replied. He peeked at her.

"I'm bleeding," she managed to say.

"You're fine," he looked forward and followed his gaze. She saw the disheveled earth and destroyed pillars along the path they had been thrown. They had bounced hundreds of feet away from where the Red dragon stood.

"Woo! You should stop staring puny fox, that was just a test shot,"

"It's hard not too when you're so ugly!" Kurama shouted.

"Damn it Kurama!"

This time, Rias saw it coming. Despite the distance, despite its size, it was impossibly fast. Any rock in its way was obliterated.

Just as it reached them, the fox's fists were brought together to hammer down the dragon on the head. It slammed against the ground, unrelenting, Kurama grasped its horns with both hands and slung it away.

"Fat ass lizard!" Kurama roared. She saw it crash in the distance, boulders blasting off into the sky.

This was unbelievable. What was this fight?

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hey! Focus okay?" There was him alone, that was all that mattered. He gave an uneasy smile, "just," a pause, "remember what I said with that fallen angel."

What did he say? It wasn't hard to remember, it stuck with her.

 _"_ _The only one allowed to hurt Rias Gremory would be me,"_

It had always stuck with her, but she didn't know why. Not until now. Her voice trembled, "I-I remember,"

"Good, now, get ready to teleport when I say so, I can't fight this thing with you around. Now let's stick to the plan, Kurama," Naruto said. His hands were brought together, three perfect spitting images appeared alongside him.

"There's four of you?" she didn't understand that. They said nothing, and disappeared as they traveled down below toward the fox's hand. Naruto paid no attention to her.

Kurama scoffed, "whatever."

What plan? How could they have done it so quickly, and so wordlessly? The dragon returned, soaring overhead, each heave of its wings brought dust and debris flying into the air. Obscuring sight around them.

"Fat? You're just a skinny little land roamer," it laughed.

"I hope you don't mind we keep this short,"

"Oh, really? I hope that little devil is fiiiine," another chuckle. Rias didn't quite understand why it said that way.

"Besides, who needs wings to fly!" Kurama shouted. They rose higher, standing on its hind legs with a hand that rose above its head. She saw a massive yellow sphere form to life. Kurama threw it at the dragon.

Rias thought it was a true shot, but the dragon twirled around the orb. It exploded harmlessly behind it, it was so large, like sun had born. If it had hit, would it be enough?

"Ha! You missed, idiot!" it mocked.

"Sure," both Naruto and Kurama were undeterred.

Rias didn't see it until it was underway. Three other giant glowing foxes appeared underneath the dragon.

"Nine tails," Rias muttered. Seeing the tails behind by what appeared to be a fox. She hadn't noticed that.

They grabbed onto its limbs and wings and they brought him down further away. Curses being thrown out along with the sounds of the land being changed.

"Another one," Naruto said. Rias saw a hand in front, the same power as before appeared in the palm of the fox.

The light disappeared then, Naruto was no longer there. She gave a yelp as her footing also vanished. Before she could manage to summon her wings, a large golden hand grasped her.

She was returned to where Naruto stood, somewhere inside the chest of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She heard an explosion off in the distance.

"Sorry!" he said, "I forgot you can't even come with me!"

"Uhm," she was breathless, "is it over?"

"About that…"

She heard the dragon yell, "That actually tickled!"

"He's pretty crazy," Naruto finished. Of course, the dragon not being hurt by the technique was appalling.

"There's one more thing," Kurama muttered.

A sigh, "go ahead."

Kurama swiped its hand, most of the dust shot away and there was a clear view off in the great distance. The dragon was the horizon itself. The other clones had disappeared.

Kurama shouted back, "That was nothing more than a little shock! What about you? You might as well be a lizard if you can only fight with claws and tail,"

"Ha!" Big Red snorted. "That's the funniest thing I heard all week. If you want the might of me! Then I'll show you."

Its maw opened, a deep blood sphere formed in its mouth. A cultivation of power. Rias felt it hard to breath, like it made the air thick and heavy. She was shaking now and felt her heart might burst. It was only a moment, but it seemed not to end.

"Shit, this is something else," he said, "Rias, be ready,"

He loosened bandages on his hand, and held his hand out. Kurama dug its tails into the ground, nine impaling straight down. Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto, she would never let go.

"Boom!" The dragon yelled. The red energy shot toward them. She couldn't help but think of all the things she hadn't been able to say.

Even if she knew it would never reach them.

What she didn't expect, was the explosion. The blinding red light. The roaring of the dragon. Then the terrible ringing in her ears and nothing else. She dug her face into him. It reminded her that still lived, it smelled like him.

The light disappeared, and she opened her eyes to see Kurama had left too. They fell to ground, she was caught and was put down on her feet. She could barely see, all was dust.

Rias remembered what needed to be done. The teleportation appeared underneath them, and she thought of a place that felt safe.

"Wow," Naruto said. He sounded faraway. He walked forward, his shoulders tensed before they slumped. He turned to her, "So, uh, can we never share what happened with your brother?"

That was the furthest thing from her mind. Rias looked at him, deep blue eyes, once with hate, but now with something else.

Rias didn't want to be careful, she didn't want to be the slow one anymore. She walked to him, his head tilting in a silent question.

She found her voice.

"I love you," she said, and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Blame assignments, blame midterms. Fuck school.**

* * *

She could feel his lips, and the taste of them. She pressed deeper; her shaking hands had wrapped around his neck. It was over too soon. While expected, there was a small lingering hope that he that he wouldn't stop.

"What the fuck," were his first words. He practically threw himself away. His brow furrowed, and his features bunched up like he saw tasted the most terrible thing.

"I love you," she repeated. Her heart skipped a beat.

Naruto stared long and hard, like she was crazy, "Are you crazy? I don't get it."

Her hands were shaking feverishly. She hadn't realized how telling his eyes were. "What's hard to understand?"

"Did you even hear yourself? Do you realize how–how little that makes sense?!"

she laughed, "You're very cute when you're flustered, did you know that?"

He flinched. "Look, I don't get it. I haven't given any _reason_ for you to even like me. Damn it Rias, what is the matter with you!"

She stepped closer, and he stepped back.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me," she replied. She took a shaky breath. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling the utter wild drum within. It hadn't calmed. She felt like she might faint.

Despite it all, she was happy.

"Are you sure? I mean, like, you're not confused or anything like that?"

"What? No, of course not!" She trembled. She confessed, why did she say that? "This is almost a surprise to me too, but I know that I love you."

"You said that three times, I mean, why?"

His words sharp and icy. It was to be expected, but it didn't hurt any less. She didn't know whether her heart was leaping with joy, fear, or pain.

She was making it worse. All that progress undone with three words.

"I-I don't know, maybe it's how you always called me by my name. That you never once thought I was no one other than Rias Gremory. That you helped me, when you didn't have too."

"I helped you, because I'm forced to be around you. Riser –"

She faltered, "How can you know that? You don't, do you? You would have been fine, all you had to do was not step in. He might have been a bully, but he couldn't be that cruel," she felt tears that was blinked away." T-Tell me if you feel even the slightest regret that you didn't step in, then I'll believe you. Tell me that would still step in, and do everything the same again."

His lips pressed together, and he was silent.

"You see," she replied. "You're not that cruel. I hear what they say about you, that you're funny, that you're caring. I notice that everyone here loves you, so much so that they gather round you and ask for your autograph and all you do is smile and talk to them without any complaint," it was hard to speak. "All I want, is for you to treat me the same way you treat all your friends."

She tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming. She thought he would leave, or that he would yell and say more hurtful things. Instead, he spoke quietly; his words strained and quick with little thought.

"What do you want me to say? That I love you and that everything will be okay until the day it isn't?"

"I don't know okay!" she cried. "Everything that I want to hear doesn't make any sense coming from you,"

She really tried to stop crying. She still didn't quite know the reason why it continued. Rias didn't stop looking at him.

"Rias," he said softly. His shoulders were slack, and he looked away from her. "Why are you such a big baby?"

Somehow, she laughed. Frankly, she felt as everything would spill; another push and she would burst.

"You know," he murmured, his hands cracking aside the curtains. It was dark outside, but the illumination of the village was present. "In a strange way, I'm a little jealous of you."

"That's weird," he cracked a smile. She felt heavy.

"You feel so strongly about stupid things,"

she sniffed, "That's not stupid, me loving you,"

He was quiet for a long while. She halted her tears. He wasn't yelling, nor was he running. He was still around, and he didn't seem mad.

"You should get some sleep, I don't think today is something you're used to,"

She didn't notice when it had gotten so quiet. However, he was right. She was shaken, and exhausted. She didn't think she could ever feel so overwhelmed. All she heard was the whine in her ears and her beating heart.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" she whispered. Any louder, and it would shatter this glass. She found his door, the wood creaking when she opened. She didn't expect him to say anything.

"No," he said. "And Rias, there's not a single part of me that regrets what I did."

The door clicked behind her, and she fell to his bed. She cried with relief, and didn't notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

The people walked by him, faces changing into a blurring clutter. They waved and greeted, and he muttered back his hellos to carry on.

 _I love you_

His arms crossed, he flexed his fingers; They felt stiff and shaken. He forced his arms to his side, but it felt too idle.

"Oh," she said. Her dainty hand motioned to the left. Down the path was a street littered with vendors. The crowds shopped and filled it with conversation. "Can we check it out?"

He shrugged, but that wasn't a clear answer. "Uhm, sure."

Rias smiled, and turned down the street. She weaved in and out from the crowd. She wasn't hard to see; Her height and hair easy to spot.

He wondered what her thoughts were centered on. The nervous wreck that she was last night all but disappeared.

She stopped with her back faced him. Then Rias laughed; it was light and musical. Her hair whipped when she suddenly pushed something into his face.

"They actually make figures of you!" she laughed again.

"Oh god," he frowned.

She started gushing, her hands trailing the figurine. "It's so cute! Look at your little feet!"

"It's looks nothing like me, and stop playing with it, it's weird," what was going on?

Someone else interrupted, the owner. "Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed. I'll stop selling them until I get better, I promise." Her hands swiftly brought down any objects with likeness to him.

Naruto burned red. "Don't mind him," Rias said. "He's just embarrassed," she brought up the figure again. "It looks like him, just not as cute as the real one."

"Why are you like this," Naruto said. He was ignored.

The woman spoke, "O-Oh, is it okay?"

He swiped the figurine from Rias, "Gimme that," on closer inspection, he could see the similarities in the little doll, "It's good,"

He stared at Rias, and she stared back. "Let's buy it,"

"What! N-No way,"

 _I love you_

Rias pouted, he imagined a little stamp of her feet, "I've given you an allowance, and- "

"Alright, I get it, jeez," he pulled out his money and paid to a relieved a thankful vendor. They walked the street again. The vendors weren't as crowded as they went down deeper. He spied a glance at the girl, "Ugh, can you at least not have it out?"

"I wanted to show it to the others," she said. She did as he asked.

He wondered what she was thinking now. "What's with you? I thought you'd be, I don't know, weirded out from last night,"

"Do you know how hard it is to confess to someone?" she looked to the sky, green into blue. Naruto couldn't say he knew, so he stayed silent. "It's one of the harder things I've done,"

"I was no help either," he mumbled. Again, he was conscious of his crossed arms. Though, nothing felt natural; everything felt _wrong_.

"What about you, or are you too manly for love?" He wasn't going to answer, it was a lose-lose question. So, he might as well just lose by not answering at all.

 _I love you_

Rias ran ahead again. Of course, this involved him yet again. She leaned forward–his gaze went down–at painting of him. Her lips glistened in the light. Those lips were on his just the other night; how soft they were.

His mind went to last night, instead of avoiding it. It would help, it had too.

Of course, her confession was fresh on his mind. He loved ramen, he loved his friends, village, teachers, Ichiraku, dad, mom. So many countless things that he could list.

This was…different, beyond what he thought. How his mother loved his father. It was different in how he loved those other things. Her kiss made it obvious.

 _I love you_

That answered solution he came up with, it didn't help.

They were somewhere else now. He hadn't noticed. Gone was the stands and market, changed into streets that led into nearby stores.

"You look lost," Rias said.

"I'm thinking of my mission," he lied. He didn't bother looking at her.

"That fox that appeared, you called it Kurama, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you," she paused. "Him?"

He laughed, somehow it was funny, "No, we're different, he lives inside me."

"Oh, it's just, Ophis could turn into a human form,"

To think that years ago he would have vehemently protested the suggestion. "Kurama could think on his own, and he doesn't like other people much,"

"Oh, what does he think of me?"

He laughed, and she frowned. "He doesn't think you're much different from us here, in his words 'like rats with wings'"

She puffed her cheeks, "that isn't very nice,"

"No it isn't, he's an ass," he thought. "Often,"

Naruto looked inside. Kurama was snoring and drooling all over the place.

 _I love you_

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I heard you were back."

His mouth went dry. He knew that voice. Though, at the same time, it was music to his ears. Since he'd returned, nearly all sounds here felt that way. It was another person that was on his mind.

Naruto turned to the voice, she looked different, but he couldn't describe it. Hinata Hyuga had gentle white eyes. Often, he would think to himself as to how a girl like her got to be a kunoichi.

"Hinata," he murmured. All he could imagine, was the day of the destruction of the village. How she appeared from the edge of his vision. How she flew down with her hair flowing behind her.

A gentle smile, "I thought you'd be okay, you always come back."

Soft spoken, he couldn't imagine her shouting either.

"Yeah," he said. Naruto was uncertain on what to do with his hands, so much so that he forgot to speak. It wasn't just Rias' confession on his mind.

"Oh, hello," Rias said. She stepped in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga,"

"Rias Gremory,"

"It's nice to meet you,"

He was supposed to introduce them both, thankfully, it was enough for him to find words to say. "Rias is from another place, from another dimension. So, there's that, her brother is a big shot." Naruto said. He avoided Hinata's gaze, as well as the other person.

Instead, he looked elsewhere.

"Oh," she blinked. "How strange, but it's not surprising that you made friends."

He shared a glance with Rias, "uhm, sure," he replied.

"How do you know each other?" Rias asked.

"We went to the academy together and we were in the same class," Hinata paused. "oh, sorry, I forgot to add it's a shinobi academy." They talked to one another. They'd get along of course.

 _I love you_

Either he was the biggest idiot, or…he wasn't sure where he was going with this.

It was strange, after all this time he'd been that stupid. Of course, he took it the wrong way. If his life wasn't the way it was–solitude and parentless– he would have thought differently. It wasn't though.

"Hey, Hinata," he said. She hummed, her soft eyes flickered to him. "It's nice to see you, but we gotta head back and see the Hokage," he paused, and with an afterthought. "We should hang out earlier, if I get the time."

"Okay, and I'd like that," a smile.

"Tomorrow, at noon, Ichiraku?"

"I can do that," she waved a good bye and headed on her way.

Naruto took the lead on the way back. If it made any sense, his chest quivered; It tightened, like it would cave.

"Is there something the matter?" Rias asked. Eyes with concern, but hidden within was fear and apprehension.

"Just," a breath, "a little thing."

"Oh, is there something I can do to help?" the apprehension disappeared; Replaced by eagerness and…love?

He looked away, and bit his lip. "Like I said, it's not much to worry about."

It was silent between them. He appreciated it, because it felt like his head might explode. Everything since yesterday, and even before that gnawed at the back of his head. Drilling deeper and deeper with every passing moment.

It was a good thing they weren't far from his apartment. Through the gates and inside, up the stairs and in the door. The apartment felt strange, it didn't feel empty. Right, Rias was behind him.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said.

"Oh, we're not going to see the Hokage?"

He pointed at the stack of papers on the coffee table, "I pretty much stayed up all night fixing my report. Hokage isn't going anywhere,"

"Okay, I'll just watch a bit of TV."

He set aside his jacket on a loveseat before going into his room. It smelled different, and it didn't feel as much as his room anymore. Some perfume lay on his desk, and Rias clothes stuffed into a bag. Even the bed smelled like the girl who confessed to him.

As he lay in the light dimmed room of his home. His face dug partially buried in the pillow. The shadowy tendrils slowly prowled toward him.

Hinata and Rias had confessed to him.

He lifted his head and dropped it, over and over, he repeated.

"You look like an idiot," Kurama said.

"You were drooling on the floor not too long ago,"

"Except you're doing it intentionally,"

"So, you're saying you're an idiot, wait, never mind," Kurama laughed. Naruto was silent, and continued. "Just, thinking of yesterday,"

Kurama hummed, "I was wondering what got my partner distressed, I would have thought you'd be yelling at the girl like usual,"

"How would you know that?"

"Same way whenever I influenced you when you became a ninja,"

It made a lot of sense. "Our world and theirs are different," Naruto muttered. "Three different groups, and now we're in it too."

He was in an odd place amongst them. He wasn't with the devils, but he was one himself.

"Don't change the subject, this is about the girl."

"What about her? She's too much, and it isn't about her, sort of; It's about being with a girl," he muttered. It was a strange thought. "I don't know. Just, I would never ask for my friends to turn in devil, I don't think they would willingly choose it. They have their own friends, their own family. Being a Devil, you're different. I just, I don't know, I can't fall in love with a girl here."

Kurama hummed, "Well, there's always those others."

"I guess,"

"If you really want that, then there's a girl in the room right next to yours," of course, he laughed.

"Shut up, never mind." He chose the wrong _thing_ to talk too about this. He should see the Hokage.

* * *

Rias had decided not to join him, and instead waited outside. If she was needed, there was no doubt that Kakashi would call for her.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked. He took the folder of the report and placed it alone on the oak desk.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck. He still felt strange, lost on where to start. He had written most of everything in the report, but Kakashi wanted a little talk. "I got to talk to several factions. I met the leader of the Khaos Brigade, I don't know much about them. I also met a person who's with the Fallen Angels but haven't met with the leaders. No luck with the angels."

"Impressive," Kakashi said. "That will make it easier for us in the future, find out more on that group. Anything else I should know?"

"There's dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Dragons, and they're powerful. I got into a little scuffle with one–you can thank Kurama–and he just ignored my massive rasenshurikens,"

His eye narrowed, "We can't afford to make enemies,"

"As far as I know, that dragon is alone. I guess I'm on friendly terms with the other dragon, the leader of the Brigade," Naruto replied. "Besides, that dragon…was playful? I guess,"

"Playful?"

"Bored, I don't know, I was trying to protect Rias,"

Kakashi sighed, "I suppose everything going perfectly was a fool's dream. We'll see how it plays out." Kakashi turned around to face the window. A hand swept through his hair. "You'll continue with coming and going with our guest, but there's another mission for you."

"This about the Five Kage Meeting?"

A nod, "We decided on a course of action. I'll spare you the details, and of their opinions of how you handled the situation. Your duties of being a liaison will be given to another,"

Naruto had expected that. Someone like Shikamaru would be a good fit.

Kakashi continued, "the other Kage wanted to be more involved. Your new duty to be a retainer. That someone, will be the Mizukage herself."

"What!" he blurted out. "Really?"

"You won't be the only one of course, retainers from the other villages will be used. Your focus will be mainly to attend to our guest. The other Kage have also supplied us their Sealing masters to help us with your problem."

"Wow. They're doing that?"

Kakashi nodded, "Have the Satans know we'll have one of our own leaders meeting them for next week. After that, you're free to do what you want, but I would ask you to attend the Mizukage's arrival in several days. You're free to go, Naruto, the Fifth said she wanted to meet with you at the hospital, be sure to see her tomorrow at the latest."

He hesitated before he left, but he had thought of another person. Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

"How have you been doing?" she asked. Her soft voice filtered through the busy street.

There was that pull to say he was fine, and he was feeling good. He didn't want to cause her to worry but something else sputtered out of his mouth. "I don't know, I feel like I'm out of my element," her brow bunched together, a look in those pale eyes. "What? It's true."

"Is there any way I can help?" Hinata asked. There was a reassuring smile, and it felt like it could come true.

He could bring it up, he should, but…he was afraid of the answer, he was afraid of the brainless thing he would do. A love life was an entire different monster than facing enemies on the battlefield.

"I don't know," was his lame reply. He wanted to talk, but he didn't. Of course, he couldn't talk with her with Rias seated close–behind on another table. "I don't think it could never be,"

"Hmm?" she looked, confused, "Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"It's nothing,"

He looked back to the other table behind him. Rias caught his eye, instead of looking away, she locked his gaze. Naruto focused in front. Ayame was happily serving another costumer.

Naruto missed this place.

Hinata had gone back to her own bowl of ramen. He had hung out with her several times before he disappeared. Naruto had to wonder how much higher that number would be if he never left.

They went back to small talk, until she finished her bowl.

"I have to go," Hinata said. "My father wanted to see me, should we do this again?"

"Yes," he said automatically. "Whenever I get the time,"

"Of course, the duty to our village comes first."

"If you see anyone of our friends, can you tell them I'm around?" He asked. She nodded happily, and he watched her leave again.

He ordered another bowl to try and relax. Comfort food it was, it calmed him down some. Rias talked to someone behind him. The boy was loud, and he could barely hear Rias.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He swiveled around on the chair. The other boy caught his eye and froze.

"I'm finished, are we going soon?" She said.

"Sure," Naruto replied. The boy stammered off an apology and ran off. Naruto paid for their meals and off he went with Rias in tow. "

"Where are we going now?"

"To see the other Hokage,"

She nodded, and went silent. It was honestly started to aggravate him at how often she was doing that now.

"You're a lot quieter," he said. "sometimes away, keeping space, "

A smile, "I am," silence.

He frowned, "are you going to explain it?"

"I'm a foreigner here, and a representative of my home. Your friends will never be themselves if I'm around. You missed them, I want you to feel like you're home."

There was not much else to say, "Thank you," he murmured.

He couldn't describe the smile on her face other than delighted and radiant. "That's the second time, but this time it's not about food!" she laughed.

He felt a pull at his lips; It lasted a moment.

She asked questions as they traveled to the hospital. He didn't mind answering them, even if they were numerous.

Once they reached their destination, he went directly to the front desk. Which he was then directed to the clinical ward and where exactly she might be.

"I'll be back," Rias said. He could imagine the smile on her face, but he didn't look back.

He knocked on one of the doors, and he could hear the Granny words to wait. After several long minutes, a sickly woman emerged from within. He was disregarded as she went on her way.

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering when you'd show up," Tsunade said.

He noticed her eyes went behind him, but focused on him once the door closed.

"Granny," he said. He saw the immediate changes from his last encounter. She seemed more relaxed.

She smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you too Brat," she reached out and scuffed his hair. "You got a little bit taller since I last saw you, not counting the last time."

"At least you're sober,"

"For now," another knowing grin.

How couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the change. Perhaps he had been far from home for too long; too happy to notice details.

"So," Tsunade continued, "How has it been with that girl?"

He sighed, "she confessed to me."

A spray of whatever liquid she consumed flew out of her mouth. He could smell the alcohol.

"Are you drinking?"

"Coffee, but never mind that!" Tsunade laughed. "I guess some of my worries were for nothing then. Tell me, are you interested in her?"

"W-What? How can you even say that?" he said.

"Well, you're a young man, and she's a blooming young woman. Don't think I've noticed," Tsunade took another sip from her 'coffee' and scrubbed the counter she had spilled with a rag.

"Do," he paused, "do other girls actually do that?"

He couldn't believe he heard the obvious disappoint in her sigh, "you're an idiot."

"That's not helping."

"Listen kid, why did you bring this up?"

"Because, god damnit, I hated her since day one. It makes no sense."

"Expected, since…You know, whatever happened to you. Maybe she sees something in you, you did say you were forced to stay close together since you turned. Suck it up for now," she dug into her pocket and brought out one of the chess pieces that belonged to Rias. "At least, until you're free."

He stared long and hard at it. He forgot about his original intentions. "What did you find out?"

"As much as we could, it has a similar signature as inside you. We can't replicate it, as it might be unique to the Devils. Some of the information you got for us helped. It's meant to change someone, similar in practice to how you achieve your sage mode. Though, we don't know whether it's permanent, or if it will disappear once its removed…"

Most of the words went into the air once he heard permanent. He swallowed thickly, "Permanent?"

"Like I said, we don't know. It would make sense if it's a temporary vessel, and once it finds a proper host it's stays there."

Naruto moved toward the blinds and looked out of them. Rias sat in the waiting room, talking with a child and mother.

"Like sage mode," he said. She acknowledged him.

He recalled his master, the old toad Fukasaku. The training Naruto had undergone to utilize Natural Energy had been strenuous. Even now, as he lay still and relaxed. He felt the pull, its feel. His hands wrapped around the window sill. A little pressure and he could break the wall. It also like training with Kurama's chakra.

Then he released it and the telltale sign of exhaustion hit him. However, he couldn't help but think that perhaps it worked like that.

He found himself inside the humid, flood cage that housed his partner. Kurama was awake, paying attention to the outside world. He knew the fox had been listening.

"Kurama," he caught his breath, "What do you think?" he explained his thoughts.

"It's worth a shot, but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I don't think it's that simple. Maybe it's like me, I'm a part of you. I can kill you if I'm forced out of you, it might have the same result."

He thought for several moments, "I'm going to try forcing it out. I'm tired of waiting, it's better than doing nothing."

"What if something goes wrong?"

He frowned, "Rias, she'll help me."

Kurama chuckled, "Using her now?"

"She made a promise," he reasoned. "I don't think she's doing anything."

"Naruto," Tsunade said.

He was brought back to reality. The Granny took leisurely, but frequent sips out of her spiked mug. There was a piece of paper that she held.

"Since I think before you go off on whatever you're thinking of doing, I got several things to say. One: I'm setting up an appointment with you on Tuesday at 9am. Second: Get more copies of these pieces. Third: Don't break her heart so much that she'll do something stupid."

He thought it was joke–judging by her eyes–it wasn't.

"Okay," was his lame reply.

"I'm not sure how genuine it is," she said softly. Tsunade turned toward the window that displayed the village. Her words were quiet and hollow. "Love is something else. Once you feel it, you can barely put it into words. You feel complete; their faults are gone, and days are much too short."

He swallowed thickly, he didn't dare say a word.

"Don't let it build," she said.

"I'm gonna try,"

Naruto could tell she wanted to be left alone. He left quietly, closing the door behind him. His back leaned against the door. It was strange how his hands shook.

He knew how Tsunade had loved a person once upon a time. It had ended in blood. Killed in a war that also took her brother. Naruto never wanted to feel the loss she experienced.

It was strange.

Because he couldn't help but yearn for Tsunade once felt, what his parents had for one another.

It was the strangest thing.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who follow my other stories, I'm just undergoing a couple of things for them. My FT cross is having its plot redirected toward another direction. My RWBY one is being rewritten.**

 **On another note, Kurama's size is inconsistent. I just decided to make the dragons big. I take liberties, I don't really see things as a restriction, but as a guideline.**

 **Also, stop with the pairings requests.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not dead so read.**

* * *

"Your explanations are boring, and awful,"

"No, they aren't, "she sighed. "Just follow my instructions and you should be able to get it down in no time," she didn't know how often she had to explain it in detail. In the end, all he would say is that it didn't make sense.

"You're teaching skills could use some work," he replied. He stood from their seating positions and stretched. Naruto wept his brow, sweat clung to his hand and he wiped it off with a cloth. It wasn't too hot, relatively cool even.

"This won't work,"

She frowned, "you're not giving up, are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "no, we're going to one of the training grounds."

"Why?" she stood with him. Inside seemed to be work fine, perhaps he wanted some air.

"We need a bigger space,"

Rias suppressed a sigh. His apartment was rather homey, it felt nice to be here. He had replaced whatever plants that had wilted away in his absence. There were framed pictures and odd trinkets, there were also quite the number of weapons that laid around the apartment.

After putting on their shoes, she followed him out into the street. Sometimes, she would see kids jumping along the roof tops without a care in the world.

No one knew her. The name Gremory meant nothing, and no one recognized her or praised her for her beauty.

She felt her heart beat a little faster when she thought about him. How gallant he was! That worry he had carried, was that for her alone?

"You know, you actually failed with your promise," it was a cheap shot–she knew–but she needed confirmation.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"That dragon hurt me, it made me bleed."

He snorted, "If you count biting your own tongue, sure,"

"That's only because we were hit by it, that counts!"

"Okay, you got me, I'm a failure," he shrugged. "my first and last promise,"

She stopped and puffed her cheeks, "Never mind! It doesn't count,"

"Oh goody,"

She had to catch up to him, "You're a real knight, aren't you? You even have the golden shining armor,"

She didn't see his reaction; his quickened gait had hidden his features. Perhaps she saw a blush, but it likely her imagination.

"I could've been a real dragon slayer then huh?

"Would you have been able to beat it?"

He frowned, "Why does it matter?"

"You brought it up!"

"Ugh, I'm tired of talking about fighting. It's only been causing problems for me. Haven't you noticed, I fight this guy, then this guy starts another. On and on and on and over again,"

She blinked, "Oh," uncertain on how to continue the conversation. "You don't like fighting?"

His shoulders tensed, and his jaw set. He shrugged, "it's just other things," It was obvious to Rias that he no longer wanted to talk about it.

She could contemplate about it. The subject bothered him. A series of events that stemmed from one fight.

"Do you blame me?" she asked. "It started with me, didn't it?"

He tightened his lips, "I'm a bigger problem,"

As they made their way through the village. He begun to relax, as most he can around her, but it was different.

"Are you upset with me?" She wondered if he was ever tired of talking to her. He used to sigh, or just outright ignore her.

"No," but he looked distracted. On their way, he stopped by what appeared to be a school. There was a crowd of kids that shouted at one another. He leaned against the chain-link fence and stared wistfully.

"See that?" he pointed. "That's the academy where I became a shinobi. Or rather, around the same place. Still has the name and everything, it's newer."

"So, it was rebuilt?" a nod.

There was a chorus of children that noticed them. Each of them called for something different. A new technique, or another demonstration. He couldn't, he had said. They continued, despite their disappointment. He elevated their mood when he promised to come back in a week or two.

She was led through the village. The building grew lower and less frequent, then to trailed paths as they left the walls and finally, turning into trees and grass.

The surroundings looked a little scuffed, whether it was odd fallen leaves or broken branches in the trees. The only other thing of note were small targets pinned to trees.

"This one looks empty," he said.

There were distant sounds, and she felt the ground rumble. A training ground?

He stretched and pressed his fingers together. She flinched at the explosions of smoke. In field, and in the forest, it was filled. Hundreds of him, copies of Naruto. She didn't expect so much.

"Oh," she said. She watched as many of them decided to either sit or stand, each with looks of concentration.

"It'll be faster this way,"

"How does that work?"

"They each learn and experience. You know, practice makes perfect."

She could stare at wherever she liked, and it wouldn't be suspicious. He didn't join them, instead he sat against a tree.

"It's too different for me,"

"What is?"

"this energy you're trying to teach me to control, maybe you're a bad teacher, who knows," except he had a smile, he was _teasing_. "I knew my own powers, and how to control them. This one is different. I have to think of something,"

"I see," she replied. After a few minutes, she noticed several of them popping into smoke. Naruto shifted his weight, and she noticed a grimace. More clones disappeared and his shoulders and chest began to noticeably rise and fall with each breath. When too many dispersed he would take a breath and summon more.

Whatever was happening, it was affecting him. Then she remembered him collapsing at the party when he tried to call upon it.

She wanted to say to not push himself too hard, but she remembered those words. _I'd die for anyone here_. He started to tremble. She needed to help him, calling attention to it wouldn't do a thing.

"How long have you been doing this? Being a ninja?" Rias said. It took him a long while to respond.

"Let's see, I went to the academy when I was six. thirteen years, six years of being a ninja. That's a lot time to avoid dying,"

So young, she thought. "That was normal?" he nodded. This place was different, training ninjas at such a young age. Rias remembered going to a zoo at that age. It was no wonder he was so good at fighting; how quick he could build his energy. She was getting off topic, but she couldn't help it. "You don't seem very ninja-like, I'd imagine black clothes and a mask, or even armor,"

He chuckled, "Can't exactly dress like that during the day, we'd stick out. We're supposed to dress to our surroundings,"

"Why?"

"So, we can blend in, duh,"

"Oh," she was running out of things to talk about. However, he looked to be in higher spirits, but it was a fleeting moment. "Tell me about your friend, Sasuke, was it?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend," he muttered. "He almost killed me several times, we took other's arms off and almost died,"

Rias went doe-eyed, how horrible! "Uhm, there was other leaders, right? Do you know any of them?"

He smiled, "Gaara, he's my age. He's a good friend, being the Kazekage means he's busy though. We tried to kill each other a couple times,"

Did friends try to kill each other? Naruto didn't look so well, and he was making it extremely difficult. He tried to look normal. His eyes were tightly shut with knuckles white.

Yet, she couldn't help but think on how he forgave them for trying to kill him.

"How long have you been trying to be Hokage?"

"That?" he took a breath and looked out to the sky above, something seemed to wash over him. "Honestly, I don't even know, ever since I could remember I always wanted to be Hokage,"

Then she realized why he hadn't forgiven her yet. He let out a little laugh, a faint smile. "It's kind of weird thinking about it now. My reasons why have changed over the years. I _have_ to be better, I have to see the bigger picture. So that kids don't have go on without their parents,"

Naruto gained a quiet resolve, and he didn't seem quite as bothered. Rias could only think on his dreams, and what he would suffer through to achieve them.

* * *

He stumbled back, closer to safety. He should have expected it, especially when he practiced earlier.

He heard a question, and perhaps it had been asked a few times. He hummed, a beckoning for a repeat of the question.

"Are you okay?"

"It'll pass," he replied. A heavyweight of his heart swinging, the pressure of his chest, like it would cave in. All normal feelings whenever this happened. Instead, he focused on getting near her.

"If you're sure," she said hesitantly.

A terrible shiver flowed through him. One of the last symptoms before he got better. He sat down on the nearest thing appropriate. It took a long time for him to respond.

"I am,"

He was barely a couple of blocks away. Naruto looked at Rias down the street, seated by one of his clones. It was significantly worst whenever he wandered too far, instead of trying to access it.

"We can't go further than this, I suppose," he dipped into an empty alley.

Hinata looked to him with her wide eyes, and he could barely face her. "What did you want to talk about?"

He wasn't sure where to start. "Since becoming a devil, I had to come to grips with things. My…" No, perhaps this was the wrong place to start. Yet, whenever he thought of another, it didn't seem right either. He should have thought of this before he wanted to talk to her. He was sidestepping the issue.

"I wanted to talk about when, Nagato attacked the village. What you said to me,"

Her eyes widened, darting away. "Oh, what exactly about?"

"I'm in a really complicated spot! I mean, I'm gonna live for so long. And what you saw earlier is what happens to us when _we_ turn into a devil," He sighed. It didn't seem so farfetched, even Kurama thought so. "It's not a life to live, I might not even become Hokage,"

He looked out to the street of the passing haze of legs. Despite this, he heard nothing, muted by his heart in his ears. She had family, he didn't. It might not even have worked between them. It was too strange to think about.

"I understand," Hinata said. "Perhaps if this haven't happened–"

An Anbu appeared then, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but this is an important matter,"

"No," Hinata replied. "We were just finishing up,"

"Yeah," he agreed.

She turned to him, "You're my friend, and you'll always be my friend. That won't change,"

* * *

Kakashi leaned back into his chair. The Mizukage stood off to the side, already having dismissed her retinue. Their stay here would be provided for, and they would have to wait here. He could use that some time off. A brief thought of regret of taking up this position surfaced, he could be at home reading porn instead of here.

Back to important matters, such as their dealings with another realm. One day, and the return of Naruto Uzumaki created such complications.

Mei Terumi stared at the portraits of the Hokage. She ran a hand down her long auburn hair, "I think this might do some good, if you want to look at it from another perspective,"

"How so?"

"The discovery of another realm, with unknown military might, would unite our countries again as it did against the Akatsuki. Perhaps the smaller countries would be inclined to join our forces,"

Kakashi signed off on a report and set it aside. He briefly pitied her that she might have a backlog of work when she returned. Though her thoughts had merit, "Going by that, then we can't rule out that these devils might consider a similar approach."

"True, though judging on Naruto's report, their armistice is tenuous,"

"From his perspective," he replied. She nodded, "That's still only one faction, and leaves us with two."

It was already a discussion that they had at the Summit. The Raikage had called for a militaristic showing of their prowess. It involved a more violent method that the other Kage only agreed to a certain degree. In the end, they had agreed on several plans.

"Who knows, Naruto had some contact with their Fallen angels. Their dimension seem to possess strength similar to the power of tailed beasts, here's the new report," he pressed it forward and she took it from the desk.

She looked through it before Naruto arrived alone. No doubt Rias Gremory was nearby.

"Oh hey, it's the Mizukage!"

"Why, it's the Hero! And its just Mei, okay?" she smiled. "It's been quite some time,"

"Sure has,"

Kakashi cleared his throat, calling for their attention should any unnecessary talk should appear. "Naruto, I called you here so that the Mizukage can meet our guest,"

"I've also arrived with our best seal masters," The fifth said. "So that they can lend a hand, the other Kage are doing the same,"

His eyes glowed, "Wow! Really? Thanks a lot, I could really use some good news,"

She laughed, "My my, such enthusiasm. Can't say I'm surprised if I were in your situation. Though, it might solve a few problems of my own," she sighed.

Silence.

"well," Kakashi said. "Naruto, The Fifth scheduled an appointment at noon tomorrow. Don't miss it. You also three days of free time before everything gets busy, use it wisely."

* * *

"How does one become a Kage of their village?" she asked. While her eyes were settled on the television, her mind was elsewhere. Her brief meeting with Mei Terumi was on her mind, full of confidence and what being a leader entailed.

Naruto sat on the loveseat, his legs dangling off the edge, "They have to be respected by the village, but I guess they're usually powerful too,"

Naruto easily fit that description. She glanced at him, but he was gazing out the window. He looked distracted all day. She wanted to ask, but her thoughts were also clouded too.

"I had a better look at the village, and it reminded me of Japan,"

There was a channel that paid she half attention too. It appeared to be Naruto on the television, singing with a woman. The type of music being played was classical in style. However, the real one was here in the room.

He looked up, and she added to her comment. "Not modern Japan, but older."

His eyes grew distant, "Yeah, I was always reminded of home whenever I saw pictures of those kind of places,"

"They kept the architecture, because it's still culturally significant, but they did modernize it,"

"Wow," he replied. Which meant he wasn't really paying attention.

He must have been woefully homesick. Rias still remembered the easy grins and lightness when he first returned. He didn't seem so interested in the strange similarities between Japan and his home. Rias thought about her savior. It was true then, all those times when he said so.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She flinched from the sudden noise, but also by the question. He never asked what was bothering her, and she didn't quite know what to say. He waited, and she decided to go for it.

"I was just thinking about you really did mean what you said, those times you helped."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously."

"You did it for your dreams,"

He shrugged, "And well, I really don't like it when people try to take the freedom from others, Why are you bothered by that?"

"I just thought you would have done it for me, or to improve our relationship."

"I disappointed you, what else is new?"

She couldn't help but laugh, then he smiled. This helped, it truly did. "What are you doing? Or trying to do?"

There had been a document on his lap the entire time, but he glanced at it a couple of times. he He yawned, "I'm reading my mission dossier,"

"Oh~ That's so cool," she gushed. Her Thoughts flashed between pictures and gadgets,

Naruto had a curious stare, like he could tell what she was thinking. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first started," he showcased several pages, and there was only text.

"It's no use," he closed the folder and threw it across the room atop a desk. "I'm bored wondering what to do."

"You can hang out with your friends, I don't mind if you leave me here. What you have on the TV is already interesting enough."

"No, that won't work. You see, whenever I use a lot of chakra I won't be able to go that far. It's kind of a toss up to when it goes back to normal, I haven't figured it out yet,"

She bit her lip, and quietly said her words, "Perhaps I can come with you and maybe hang back?"

His gaze went far away, "You know, I found some interesting things back in that dimension. Like all these English sayings,"

"What does it have to do with this?"

"You said so yourself, my friends aren't normal around you."

She frowned, she couldn't deny it, especially after what they found out who she was and why she was in this dimension.

"It's like you're the broken spare tire in the trunk," then he laughed.

"Stop teasing me," she whined. "You can invite them here, and I can hide away in your room,"

He stopped laughing, his arms crossed, and he stared at her. He rubbed his neck, "It will get busy soon, and I don't know when it will calm down. Sounds like a good idea, come on, we gotta get stuff."

"Why are you hiding in there?"

"I thought–"

"You look pretty miserable," he rolled his eyes. "Stop doing everything you can to please me, I don't need it,"

If she did what she pleased, then it would be kissing him. He would be mad about it. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Is Hyuuga here?"

"Hinata said she was busy tonight," Naruto said. He let go too soon and directed her toward another woman. A blonde, that sat on one of the loveseats, "This is Ino,"

"It's a ple– "she was nudged, and she had to catch her balance.

"C'mon, just act normal," He paused. "On second thought, not so normal."

It was the woman, Ino, that interrupted. "And here I thought you would turn more into gentlemen," He glared at her, "Go on, I got it from here. There's only boys here right now anyway,"

"Where's–"

"Forehead said she will be stopping by, late night at the hospital," Ino said. He gave a salute and wondered to other his friend. There were only three others here so far, Kiba Inuzuka, just without his dog. She turned to Rias, "So, I'm Ino, seems like you both know each other pretty well. I'm not surprised,"

She smiled, but it didn't feel right. "I suppose so,"

"Oh, look here comes Shikamaru,"

She glanced to the door, a tall man walked in with dark hair and a ponytail. Shikamaru returned a little wave, "Alright, what did you do now, Naruto?"

"Those are the first words you say to me?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Right, everyone who actually knows you wondered where you got off too, it was just a matter of time of when you got back. I just have a feeling that's all,"

"Your slacker senses? "She couldn't really catch much more than that after they wandered off into the kitchen.

"All of you have a lot of faith in him," she said.

Ino grinned, "He's just like that, I guess, but you wanna know something else? He was kind of a dork back when we were younger,"

Her eyes widened, "Really? What do you mean?"

She giggled, "It's hard to imagine, but he was dead last in our class. He was a big jokester, claiming he was going to be Hokage, pulling pranks, Once, he even painted on the monument,"

"Wow," Rias wanted her to continue, she listened with rapt attention.

"Most of us thought he was good for nothing," she sighed, and went silent for a few moments. "No one gave him the time of day, but now every girl wants him. It's so _weird_ to see,"

Really? That was strange to hear, Naruto was handsome.

"Anyways, what about you?" Ino asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're someone important right?"

"Uhm, the daughter of a Great house Gremory," she felt embarrassed to explain to someone who didn't know and wasn't a human from earth. "I guess, the sister of one of our leaders,"

Thankfully, she wasn't mocking. "A house? Is that like a clan? I'm the head of the Yamanaka clan,"

"I suppose they mean the same thing," she replied. "Since my brother is one of the Satan's, I will inherit House Gremory,"

A slight smile, Ino turned to the window, a faraway look. The others were laughing in the kitchen. Rias felt uncertain, but Ino smiled widely again. "Clan's aren't so busy anymore, apparently it used to like that. I mostly do ceremonial stuff, the Hokage handles everything else,"

Some one came barging through the door, "Oh god! I'm so damn tired, why did I wear heels, how can anyone wear heels?"

A pink haired woman, wearing a doctor's coat waltzed in like she owned the place. She kicked off her heels, strewn her coat on the couch, and stretched.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He came from the kitchen. Rias was gob smacked, this was the first time he'd ever used such a thing.

She grinned, "Well, you're looking, pretty much the same. Brought Sai too, uhm, he's coming up the stairs. _He_ must have gotten you right away huh, we barely even talked since the last time we saw him,"

"Yeah, I don't think he barely said more than a sentence to me,"

"More than I got," she frowned. There was a strange silence before Ino decided to break it.

"Forehead! I didn't think you'd come from how lame you are," Ino reached down into a paper bag and grabbed a wine bottle. Naruto hadn't bought any when they went to the store, but she wasn't certain

"Shut up!" she smiled, "I could use it, this is our third time? I could get used to it,"

"Drinks?" Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Relax, it's just a glass," her green eyes found Rias. "Hello, I'm Sakura, I heard Naruto here came with a guest,"

"yes, my name is Rias Gremory,"

She smiled, "Well, if I know Naruto, he probably has a whole other batch of friends now,"

They shared a look, "Uhm, he's pretty well known, yes,"

There was a commotion at the door, Sakura pressed her lips together, "That's uh, Sai coming in,"

"Why, what did he do this time?" Naruto asked.

The door slammed open, and with it came a large doll, or so she thought. It was squeezed through the door frame, before turning toward them. He waddled through the entrance, and his face popped through the mouth with a big smile. "Hello! It's nice to you again Naruto,"

They stared him.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing that costume?" Naruto asked.

"This?" Isn't it obvious? I've read that all the greatest parties are the ones where you _have_ to wear costumes,"

"This isn't a costume party,"

"I guess that speaks for your party then,"

Naruto grunted, "This isn't even a party, get out of that costume! And stop reading those magazines, they barely help,"

"But I'm naked underneath,"

Ino guffawed, and Rias couldn't help but join. Naruto kicked Sai into the room, making him wear his own clothes.

"We'll leave them be, for now," Sakura said.

They sat around the coffee table. Ino brought out a several glasses and the wine bottle. She didn't ask, but they gave her it. Her parents would occasionally giver her some wine over dinner, so it wasn't a big deal.

She decided to start with an easy question, "How do you know Uzumaki-kun?"

They raised a brow, "We went to the academy, and we're placed on the same team. Along with," Sakura bit her lip, "You met him, he brought you both here,"

"How did he look?" Ino asked.

"Well traveled, he wore a poncho. He didn't say much,"

Sakura sighed, "That sounds like him, he barely said anything to me either, not a 'how have you been doing?' he just did what I asked," she took a particularly large drink of her wine.

"Is he, special to you?" Rias asked. She barely held in her sigh of relief.

She laughed nervously, "You got that impression? I haven't seen him in more than a year, he's not well liked around here,"

Perhaps she asked the wrong question judging by the silence. "Uzumaki-kun and I met when he landed near me,"

"Right, I almost forgot that you're from another dimension," Sakura replied. "I've had my fair share of them, that's more than enough,"

It seemed to be normal here too.

Perhaps it was the glass, but she began to relax. Especially when the topic turned to clothes and other mundane topics. Sakura worked a lot at the hospital, Ino helped at a flower shop when she wasn't working.

They talked about many things, fashion, complaints, tv. They especially talked about some of the differences and similarities and fashion between their worlds.

Then, the other group came over and chatted. She felt a little left out when they began to reminisce about memories. She didn't hold it against them.

"Hey! Remember when you told us you didn't write anything at all for the chuunin exam?"

"How about that time when you tried to take a pe–"

"Sai, we talked about this,"

"My apologies, I've forgotten,

They watched a movie, some comedy, afterward, they began to clear one by one. Deciding to make another plan tomorrow, since many couldn't make it on a short notice.

Rias stared at the three empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. She didn't quite recall how many glasses she had, two or three. Lost in her nerves and fun.

"Well, that's not all of them, but it was good enough for me," Naruto sigh and sat at the end of the other couch. Rias stared at him, while he was smiling, something troubled him.

Her belly felt warm, and she fiddled with her hands. He turned on the tv again and watched some other show that she paid no attention too. Rias wanted to talk, but it always made her nervous to bring up some topics. They needed to improve. She felt emboldened.

"We should clear the air,"

"Yeah," he scratched his head, "It's that you think you love me,"

She frowned, "I don't think so, I know so."

He frowned too, "You said you never experienced it, I haven't either, so there's no way to be certain."

"And you're certain that you think you know my feelings?" she retorted, "Have you felt love?"

"No," he sighed. She felt a smile grace her lips, she won. "I kinda want to find out,"

She edged herself closer, the taste of fruit on her lips.

"Do you remember that conversation with my pawn?"

"Issei? Kinda blurs together after a while, especially since most of them are the same thing,"

"Oh, what about?" Her question could hold.

"You, he really likes you. Get to know him,"

She frowned and decided to change the subject. "Tell me, you're a devil now, would you ever consider a harem?"

He laughed, "I already answered this, I think that's the stupidest thing ever,"

"Truly?" she asked. She fell deeper in love, if he were hers, she would be hers alone. She edged closer, to the middle seat. "Well, Devils usually have-"

"Yadda yadda, devils are more selfish and stuff like that. I don't buy it, so far, I haven't seen anything different. It's just culture,"

Once again, she felt it come. She hoped, truly hoped. There were always traitorous thoughts.

"Besides," he shrugged. "I'm not even sure to begin with that, I just want what my mom and dad had,"

She sighed and rested her head on the couch. She stared at him, his deep blue eyes would occasionally glance. "It's normal, even my father has one. I really want what you want,"

"You know, never thought I'd have a serious conversation about _harems_ ," he muttered. He made the word so vulgar. He wore a tight short sleeve, his arm looked firm. She brought herself closer.

"Thank you," she said. "For bringing me out to meet your friend," he had been considerate all day, she tucked in her legs.

He shifted his weight, learning toward her. "They'll get used to you, "she smiled, thinking of when he trained, the lengths he would go. "Just like I have, I guess,"

Rias couldn't help herself any longer.

She grasped his arm, it felt hot. He stared but didn't react. Had he drunk some of the wine? She brought herself closer, shaking all the while, scared that he would push her off and storm out mad.

It didn't happen.

All she could hear was the wild drum of her heart in her ears. She feared that if she said anything, it would break the spell. She had to speak, and it came out a whisper, "Are you going to stop me?"

He didn't reply, and she felt bolder. She moved her legs, seating atop his lap. Rias leaned down, thinking it was a dream. Yet, even as she brought her lips to his, it felt as real as their first one. She felt his hand trailing up her leg to rest on her thigh, for a moment of bliss, he returned the kiss, but then he pulled away. He nudged her away, almost reluctantly.

"You kissed me back," she said. Her heart was going to burst, "You feel something for me,"

His features twisted, his voice low, "You're imagining things,"

Whatever happened, it was broken. She moved away, realizing that he was uncomfortable. "Am I?" she whispered.

He was silent for a long time, "It feels good, but that's all to it. You're a pretty girl, Rias, but it doesn't go much deeper than that. Go for someone who would return your feelings, and not someone who would just use you to feel good,"

It hurt, but it also felt nice to hear, it just made her fall in love deeper, "but I only want you,"

There must have been something, anything. In that moment, did he use her? "Tell me, why did you return the kiss? Is what you said true?"

"Like I said earlier, I've thought of having something like that."

"You thought of being in love?"

He stared straight ahead, his jaw set, "It wasn't of you, if that's what you're asking,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I just know,"

"Then I just know what I feel about you,"

He cleared his throat loudly, obnoxiously, "Anyway! I'm tired, so unless you want to sleep on the couch, I'll take the room. By the way this didn't happen,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Story's almost done btw. Some of the ideas I have aren't appropriate for the story. Since it's only about Naruto and Rias and their relationship, any other things happening are just there to propel that. I understand there's some concern about the pace, but I am running out of steam for this story, and I don't want the story to become an unfocused mess.**

* * *

He prepped for today. All he had to do was refill his ninja tool kit. He gathered his kunai and shuriken and sorted them out on the coffee table. He sat down and checked their condition, finding them suitable. The door clicked close in the hall, and Rias was busy brushing her hair.

"Can you tell me of your father?"

The question came out of nowhere, he refocused on slotting his shuriken into his tool kit. "My dad? What about?"

"Did he make you want to be Hokage?"

"Not really, and to be honest I was an orphan, so I don't really know my parents," he replied. He expected her to apologize for nothing, but it wasn't the case. Instead, she had a pitiful look and a frown. "I don't need that,"

"No, it's just–you never met your mother? I often ask my mother for advice," she stared distantly, distracted.

For a moment, he bathed in the memory of his mother; the one and only of a time too short. He grinned, remembering her words that filled him with such warmth. "Rias, don't trouble yourself. I did get to meet her once, and she told me what she wanted for me,"

She turned to him, and spotting his smile, she did too. "What, really? How did that happen?"

He didn't feel like explaining how chakra worked, "think of it as - a part of her soul was temporary left behind and sealed to help me, almost like Kurama,"

She didn't reply, staring deeply into nothing. He shrugged, and decided to focus on finishing what he was doing. Which was over too soon. The time told him it was a little early for the rendezvous, but he could deal with that.

"Rias, you ready?" he asked. Rias came out of the room wearing a dark jacket over her red dress. She looked ready to go, so he had to catch up. He donned his gear and jacket, and last, and most importantly, put on his headband.

Rias had been staring at him the entire time, "You look pretty handsome,"

The memory of her kiss violently reeled back to his mind, "oh, uhm, you too I guess. Whatever!"

What the hell was he thinking?

The same question that swirled in his mind the last two days. He went against Tsunade's advice, and that probably only encouraged her. He didn't know what came over him.

He went through the streets of his home, he knew it like the back of his hand.

Naruto remembered her weight on his lap, how smooth and soft her skin felt against his hand. The way she stared with half lidded eyes and husky whispers. The way she moaned and how he felt its hum on his lips; how it tickled and tingled.

He hoped his promise to his mother was still kept if the alcohol came from a girl's mouth; it was only the taste, so it shouldn't be broken–

What the fuck was he thinking?

Her red hair caught his eye, and he glanced at her. There was a little green in her blue eyes. Her lips curled into a bright smile, and her eyes gleamed in the sun.

He felt heat rushing to his face, and looked forward. He saw the Hokage building in sight.

"Do we have to do much today?" she asked. He could do this, as long as she played along to what he said that night.

"Depends on what the Mizukage wants me to do," he needed to bring them to earth, then he was technically done. Most of anything didn't involve him, but they did let him in the know. All he needed to do was follow the Mizukage's orders. Since he had to be near Rias, it limited his capacity to do much else.

They entered the courtyard outside the Hokage's building. The others apart of the mission had arrived too, so he was glad to arrive early. Mei was likely speaking with Kakashi.

When they approached, Rias recognized someone apart of the team, "Oh, I didn't know you were on this meeting, I thought you were a doctor?"

Sakura smiled, wearing her casual clothing that could fit in a crowd on earth. She waved at him, and he returned it. "Yeah, but I'm still a kunoichi and I can serve in the frontlines, should I need too,"

He recognized the others that was to form the Mizukage's retinue; Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Darui, and technically himself. Since Rias busied herself with talking to Sakura, he went to the others and talked to them.

It had been a long while since he had seen them. He wasn't too familiar with them, but he did know their names and they had fought together on the battlefield. It wasn't long before the Mizukage joined them outside, with Kakashi seeing them off.

"Now, all of you know of the potential outcomes, so it's expected that all of you look after one another should anything go wrong," Kakashi spared a glance at Rias. "We expect things to go smoothly with this Devil Faction, the others can't be counted on,"

* * *

He had to struggle to pay attention. Nearly everyone was dismissed after the initial meeting, but the Mizukage wanted him by her side. It was a study room, like the marbled checkered table, the various bookshelves in the library.

Rias sat behind her brother, along with Sirzech's maid whose name he didn't catch, but he did remember their last encounter. He stood behind Mizukage, but kept quiet, as was ordered.

It had been a whole three hours since they appeared here. It was tense at first, but it settled not long afterward. From the mundane, to sharing comments on a subject, politics, and their dimensions. He did pay attention to how Mei mentioned the war and the alliance.

His eyes fluttered, their talking going distant. A shake of a head, or patting his cheeks would wake him. He resisted, shifting his weight and tapping his fingers in a quiet rhythm. He briefly imagined an attacker bursting through the windows, glass crashing against the floor, and him moving to support the Mizukage. He had to pity those at the receiving end of her lava.

"Then, we shall continue our discussion tomorrow," Mei said. Which was the first thing to truly look forward too.

"Do you intend to return, or stay a night here on earth?"

"We have thought about finding somewhere to stay, or was that too presumptuous?"

"I can make arrangements for a room, or a hotel if you wish. If you stay within our territory, we can provide adequate protection. I can't provide that if you decide to go outside the territory,"

"I think we'll go with that second option, this is, as you say, a neutral ground," Sirzechs seems a little displeased, but that quickly disappeared.

Somehow, despite saying that they were done, they talked for another twenty minutes about what to do and not to do. Then it was finally finished.

Once they exited, he was told to wait a moment while she gathered the other ninja. Mei's eyes flicked behind him before she turned down the halls. He already knew who was approaching.

"Rias,"

She returned a bright smile, "You look bored,"

"Is it that obvious?" he replied. He hoped not, he tried not to look drowsy.

"I don't think so but I can read your moods pretty well,"

"Bubbly today, aren't we?" he stifled a yawn. Everyone here in the library–it was relatively empty and small–was a supernatural or a ninja. He noticed Mei had gathered the others and spoke quietly of their plans.

Rias swept some strands of hair over her ear, "I think I know something that'll perk you up,"

"Knock yourself out,"

She leaned closer and kissed him before he knew what happened. It was over, then he gasped. He felt heat rush to his face, an almost blistering heat. He wanted to shout, but then he remembered where he was. His words came out with a hiss, "Why'd you do that?"

"Are we going to pretend that didn't happen too?"

He looked away, "I didn't want _that_ ,"

"Didn't want what?" She looked in the same direction, wondering what he might be looking at. There was really nothing interesting – "It worked though, now you're only flustered,"

His lips tingled, and he could taste her lip gloss, like strawberry. He cleared his throat, trying to quell the heat in his cheeks and the beat of his heart.

"It was more of a peck on the lips anyway," Rias added.

"You can read me that well?" he said. He crossed his arms, "That's kinda creepy y'know?"

"It's only because we've lived together for so long, I had to learn when to avoid speaking to you,"

"Ugh," he frowned. "Don't remind me," He should've known better. But, how could he manage this now? It seemed more simple

"You're not like that anymore, you were homesick, among other things,"

"Even after all I've said, you're still pretty stubborn," she should give up, he thought.

It was like she read his mind, "I don't want to give up, it's a small chance, but that's all I really need,"

His mind went blank, and he couldn't help but admire what she said. Instead of responding, he wandered over to the Mizukage. They seemed to be finished talking anyway. Rias followed him, and they were noticed by the group.

"May I have a private word with my shinobi?" Mei asked. Rias nodded, and she left them alone. The Mizukage talked to the others, "Find a hotel, our host was gracious enough to provide for us,"

Sakura and the others left, splitting into a duo and leaving for the lobby to do as she ordered. Mei asked how far he could go without Rias, and he answered he couldn't go far without her.

"A shame," she replied. "However, right before we left the village, I did hear that they were ready for an attempt at removal after tomorrow,"

"Really?" he could almost taste the freedom; no longer would he have to worry about wandering too far and turning into some horrific beast. "Tomorrow's is finally the day,"

"A lovely outlook, but as much as I enjoy being a bearer of good news, testing would be quite different from actual application. Think of it like perfecting a technique,"

He recalled all the training he did to perfect his rasenshuriken. It certainly took a long time for him to get it right, even then, it was useless until he learned how to throw it.

"Yeah, I get it," he hoped for a one-time wonder.

"Have you learned anything during the meeting?"

"It makes me sleepy,"

She laughed, "I suppose that would happen if you aren't a participant, but anything else?"

"You kinda mentioned the war, and the alliance," he had to rack through the smaller things. "You weren't too friendly, but still a little aggressive," like Kakashi had told him to act.

"Good," she replied. A pleased smile, "you noticed a few things, but ask yourself, why? I would continue, but this requires more privacy, and can be done later,"

* * *

After that, he escorted the Mizukage toward a nearby hotel that the others found. He was free for the rest of the day. Rias had asked if they could stop by the school, and he couldn't deny her request.

They walked through the school gate. Rias had a pile of homework she carried in her hand. It was funny that he was still technically a student here. It was the middle of the day, lunch to be exact, which meant a lot of students were out. Outside, through the halls, and near the offices as she deposited her assignments.

"Look, they came back together again. I think they share a place,"

"it is just me, or does he actually look happy now?"

"Maybe she actually managed to melt his dead heart,"

It didn't bother him, but it was annoying to listen too. Rias seemed to perk up from some of this gossip, her step had a lively skip to it. Up until the meaner comments came from his uglier reputation.

"She's wasting her breath on an asshole like him,"

"It's a shame that she's throwing her life away on him,"

"I never thought that one of our great ladies could ever fall so low,"

Rias shoulders sunk lower, a smaller smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Naruto decided to put an end to it, "Y'know, you guys are actually so loud, I can't even hear myself think. If you really want to know about things, how about you guys just ask us!"

Why did everyone had to assume the worst?

They stood outside the cafeteria, so the traffic was large and frequent. Some of the students that littered the hall had the decency to look abashed. Others not so much, instead pretending not to hear him.

"Thank you," Rias replied.

He scoffed, "Why does something like this bother you? I mean sure you're beautiful, but man, it's not something to worship,"

Rias looked to him, surprise crystal clear on her features. She smiled, "Are you getting mad for me?"

Rias always seemed to think the best of him. The students stared with curiosity, especially after he called them out. They started to crowd.

"Rias, how are people supposed to like you, for you, if you don't even show them who you truly are? We both know that 'great lady' deal is _so_ wrong it's kinda funny,"

She smiled, "You're right," her eyes shone with gratitude. "I like to read Manga and watch anime,"

He didn't even know that. She continued to, each word becoming louder as her confidence grew. "I love Japan, nearly everything about this beautiful country is so wonderful to learn, I like to sleep naked because it's comfortable and I don't have to worry about the heat,"

Rias' declarations was hilarious because of the bystanders wide-eyed, slacked jaw reactions; some of them were scandalized. Then again, that last comment forced the image of her breasts spilling out from his blanket.

Rias wasn't finished, "Every one says he's an asshole, but I've seen who he truly is and I'm very much in love with Naruto Uzumaki!"

It took him a moment to realize what she said because he was too busy chuckling to himself. Then he felt the heat trail up his entire body, lighting him aflame. He felt so hot it was ridiculous. "What the hell! You can't just say things like that!"

Rias was defiant, standing on her toes to match his height and leaned in close that he had to lean back, "Yes I can! Just like I won't pretend we didn't kiss three different times,"

"You said that last one was just a peck!"

Then he realized everyone was staring at their bickering. In the dead silence, his heart beat against his ears, and the one voice that broke it.

Issei stood in the crowd, almost weeping, "Th–this is my greatest betrayal,"

"Gah!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "I'm leaving!"

He wished he could have left with his dignity, but he felt the big red blush on his face. He stamped through the halls, and everyone let him through on his warpath. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even remember why he did such a thing in the first place.

Naruto reached outside the gate before he realized he couldn't go further without Rias. She had to finish what she was doing here. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Instead he thought of Mei Terumi and her earlier statement. He thought about it for a long time, because it was useful for him for a reason. On the plus, it was a nice distraction. Kakashi's advice was useful, but Mei said seemed more subtle. Why what? Why everything? Why did she say everything she did?

Naruto heard Rias arrive, "Oh, you're still here?"

He could hear the smile, "We both know it wasn't like I wanted to wait for you,"

She snorted, and she put a hand to her mouth to hide her wide smile. Her frame shook with mirth.

"What's so funny?" he frowned, and she finally released her laughter.

"I think I know what you are now," she said. "A _tsundere_ ~"

The horror. There was no winning this, no matter what he said. It felt wrong to even think of trying to destroy that absolute joy she presented.

"Damnit, let's just go get some fucking ice-cream or something,"

* * *

They wandered through the city, ice cream cones in hand.

Rias decided to stop teasing him, since he mentioned nothing about what she called him. Naruto looked grumpy, but nowhere near his past examples of being livid. He looked positively adorable with his frown as he licked his ice-cream.

"Why ice-cream?" she asked.

"I thought you liked it," he replied. "And I wanted to go for a walk,"

She wanted to go see her peerage, to keep them up to date. They could always do that later, but after what happened, she wanted to keep him away. Simply because some members of her peerage have taken a liking to him, like her latest addition.

Her thoughts went back to how he met his mother. It was interesting, and sweet, how his mother had managed to leave a portion of her soul behind to help him, even it was only temporary. He looked so content in that moment,

They were about to turn a corner when Naruto grabbed her wrist and put her behind him.

"Why are you waiting for us, and who are you?"

She peeked and saw a tall man that leaned against the wall.

"Are you two married? You both are always stuck at the hip,"

"Married?" Naruto replied. "Yeah right,"

For a moment, everything felt distant when the man mentioned it. Funnily enough, she never imagined it, because she had taking a step at a time. She forced herself back to the conversation.

Naruto continued to speak, "What's a fallen angel want? Because it seems Angels never come around here,"

For now, he seemed harmless, and she stood beside Naruto. The man wore a suit, with a dark vest. Brown hair with blond bangs. He smiled widely, "I suppose I'm not surprised. She is a good looking young woman, good addition to a harem yes? Especially an heiress to a great house, and a devil like yourself,"

Rias only looked to him, expectant with his reply. She felt her lips twitch into a grin, and Naruto looked annoyed at her reaction.

"Harem this, harem that, why don't you leave it to you guys?" he spat it out, and she felt pride in his words. "A Devil will always be second to me being a shinobi,"

The man nodded sagely and hummed, "Perhaps, you're the type to savor, "

"You would be good pals with Issei,"

"Ah, but I already know him. A fellow connoisseur like myself," the man replied.

Her pawn had met this fallen angel? For what reason?

The man interrupted her thoughts, "You mentioned shinobi, is this what all the excitement is about?"

"I'm from the Land of Fire, a different dimension," Naruto replied, "You don't happen to know that dude, uh–Vali, right?"

The man had a curious twinkle in his eye, and then smiled. "My name is Azazel,"

Rias interrupted, "Leader of the Grigori? What are you doing here?" she looked around the streets, it didn't seem to a part of the territory.

Azazel nodded, "For your information, we do have an upcoming peace treaty,"

"We do?"

Naruto decided to get on topic, "I'm Naruto, and what do you want, since you were waiting around the corner for us,"

"You. Our mutual friends mentioned a couple of odd things about you, Naruto Uzumaki. Unless it was created, I don't think you possess a sacred gear. Trust me, I know a lot about them,"

Naruto frowned, "I barely know what those are, and it would be much easier to show you, as I'm from somewhere else other than Hell and wherever those dragons hang out,"

He raised a brow and bit his nails for several moments. "Why not? The things I do for research,"

"Just like that?" Naruto replied. "Took us forever just to get a meeting done with the devils, I like you,"

"I like myself too, only women can ever reach higher,"

Naruto paused, and shrugged. "Whatever, Rias?"

It was a strange interaction, but she couldn't deny it, since apparently there was a peace treaty in the works. She nodded. Azazel sauntered right over, and they appeared in his apartment a moment later.

The first sight was the view of the Hokage monument through his apartment windows. Azazel wandered over, hands on his hips as he stared at the monument.

"Wonderful," he turned around. "Can I ask for a demonstration of that particular power inside you?"

"Sure," Naruto shrugged, and glowed brightly, casting gold light and lighting up the room. She still wasn't quite used to the dramatic change in his look. Those marks on his cheeks turned a bold black. He radiated power.

Azazel clapped his hands once, "Brilliant, but this one is quite different from yours, isn't it?"

"Kurama," she muttered. Remembering the bright visage of nine tails against the dragon.

"That's his name," Naruto said. He turned back to normal, with his short blonde hair. He undertook a different change, but she felt he was no longer _hers._ His eyes turned a glowing crimson, slits as pupils and whiskers more pronounced.

Rias stepped away, feeling strange. Naruto turned to her, and she felt like it was back to those days that should've kept away. It was a voice that belonged to Kurama, "This is her, huh? Just another human, really,"

Uncertain on what say. "Thank you, for helping me," it didn't bother to respond, instead looking unimpressed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Azazel said. Catching Kurama's attention. "My name is Azazel,"

"You're acting like I'm going to remember that," Kurama replied.

Azazel laughed, "Of course, but may I ask a question? Both of you seem to possess great power, how did you come to be?"

"I don't understand, and I don't care," Kurama grumbled, but seemed to comply despite those words. "The sage, Hagoromo, created me. The power Naruto and I have are one and the same, what's mine is his or whatever,"

"Interesting," Azazel eyes glazed over as he went deep in thought.

Naruto's aura reappeared, and his eyes turned blue again. It wasn't that she felt in danger–there was none–but she felt safe again.

"That's Kurama, for you, anyway, can you meet the Hokage? He's my leader,"

"It's certainly one way to thank you for humoring my interest," Azazel said. "Also, a smart thing, I guess. Lead the way,"

They followed Naruto outside, and she was familiar enough to know where the Hokage's building was located. It was a frequent trip.

"What's a sacred gear anyway?" Naruto asked. Azazel was the one to oblige.

"Artifacts blessed by God himself, he bestowed them to humanity to perform miracles,"

"A guy that calls himself that huh? Well, it's not the first time,"

"I thought you might've possessed a sacred gear, but it wasn't the case. Souls being contained within them aren't out of the question,"

Rias interrupted him, "You seem to know a lot about Sacred gears,"

"Yes, I do," Azazel replied. "I even created a few myself, but not quite like how God made them,"

It was strange, she didn't feel that sharp pain when he mentioned God. Azazel seemed to have taken note as well. Yet that was only a quick thought as her mind thought of sacred gears, and souls being imparted sealed within them; such as Kurama and Naruto's mother. Rias thought about it until they arrived in the Hokage's office

"Yo!" Naruto exclaimed, the Hokage looked up, eyes sweeping over the new arrivals. Rias returned a small bow in greetings, "Azazel here says he's the leader of these Fallen Angels, so I brought him here to meet you,"

Azazel introduced himself, and the Hokage returned it. "A little unorthodox process to meet a foreign power,"

"Fallen Angels aren't quite like Devils or the Angels factions,"

"Or so people like to say," The Hokage looked to them, "Both of you may leave, and Naruto, since you're here, check in with the Fifth."

Naruto smiled, "Got it!" he looked so eager.

* * *

They did more of the same the next day. Naruto had abashedly asked not to return to school and looked suspiciously at her when she granted his wish. She was more than willing, since her had phone had blown up with constant texts since her public declaration yesterday.

As much as she loved Akeno, her best friend was also her rival. She didn't want to chance that Naruto would favor Akeno over her. She had no control whether Naruto checked his phone, as he seemed to not carry it around.

During the day, she noticed Naruto was anxious. He was less talkative, more in thought. Even during the meeting they attended, he looked bored, but it wasn't the case now.

His eyes sparked with excitement when her brother and the Mizukage declared the meeting over, having scheduled another meeting in Naruto's dimension.

She brought them all back in front of the Hokage's office,

"Better than expected," Mei said. She turned to them all, addressing her retainers, "First, before you're all dismissed, we need to debrief with the Hokage. Except for you, Naruto, you may leave,"

"That lucky suna–"someone coughed to interrupt themselves.

"Thanks!" Naruto didn't even spare a glance. She was practically dragged outside the small gates and through the streets of the village.

"H-Hey! What's the rush?" she asked.

He grinned, "We're going to find out if I get cured today!"

"Oh," she replied. Sometimes, she would forget that was a thing. She was always reminded whenever he wanted to leave, to be without her. "I'm happy for you,"

"Well, we'll see," he stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on one objective. He didn't notice her mixed feelings.

She felt a terrible fear, that this would be the last moments they would share. Yet, she wanted him to be happy. To be free and pursue his dreams. It was just the routine talking, an expected part of her daily life.

Like how they shared an apartment, eating breakfast every morning, and being together all day. All the conversations they had, both dull and interesting.

They had come so far since she had resurrected him. Naruto once had a perpetual frown, but now she couldn't imagine him going a day without smiling. He used to look at her with anger, but it was no longer there, or as it once was. She wanted more than she had now.

Rias could feel his lips on hers when they kissed. The feel of his hair in her grasp, it had been so short a moment. Thinking about it now made her feel light weight. She awaited the day he would kiss her, simply because he wanted too.

Would it all end today?

"There you are,"

She flinched. She had had been so lost thought she didn't realize they were in the hospital. It was the fifth Hokage that had spoken, Tsunade. Another doctor stood behind her taking notes.

Tsunade glanced at them both, "Looks like you're finished early, we've been ready since noon,"

"I've been ready since this happened to me," Naruto replied.

"Easy, this is–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's like perfecting my technique,"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Glad to see you understand. Now, how about we get started? I've already sent Shizune to round everyone up,"

They were escorted to the third floor, and she was brought into a room separate from Naruto. Tsunade was the one that brought her here, "You'll have to be inside with us, just as a precaution,"

"will it be dangerous?" Rias asked.

"It's not likely, but I can't say for sure. We're not doing anything surgical this time, they'll be done with seals," Tsunade replied. "I want you to stay in the corner, don't move, say, or do anything unless I say otherwise, clear?"

"Of course,"

"Good," she said. Tsunade grabbed a bundle of scrolls and inspected each of them. "he's hard not to like, isn't he?"

"uhm, yes,"

"Too stubborn for his own good," she seemed content with her inspection. "Now follow me,"

Rias was led to a large dark room with smooth flooring. There was a lot of people inside standing off to the side, all sorted into groups judging by the clothing or the symbols they bore. All these people came to help him.

"Stand over there," Tsunade ordered. Rias followed her command, and she stood alone. Naruto didn't so much as glance in her direction.

Naruto was shirtless and stood in the center over some black symbols and writing on the floor. A large circular glyph that took up most of the room. Several ninja stood opposite of one another, a circle drawn below their feet, to connect with the centerpiece. She remembered that they called it seals.

Tsunade had given each ninja a scroll, and they laid it out in front of them. Tsunade gave out quiet orders and they were followed to the letter. Tsunade herself stood on one of the empty circles, and they all sat down and placed their hands together.

"Alright, let's begin. Naruto, I want you to lay down in the center. A little more to the right, there, perfect."

"Does the floor have to be so cold?" He asked.

"Deal with it. Now, I want you to stay perfectly still. And no, don't gather or manipulate your chakra in any way,"

He didn't reply, instead followed her instruction. Rias didn't even notice his chest rise and fall with each breath, he was deathly still.

"To the others, remember, weave your chakra like you're slowly pulling on a thread, gentle but firm,"

Rias swallowed thickly, her nerves feeling frayed. She saw black lines edging toward him, all stopping at certain lines.

"Ready," they all called out one by one.

"On three, one, two, three,"

Each black line reached the center of his chest at the same time. A black circle converged on his chest where she had placed the Knight piece within him. Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Long minutes passed. The silence only being broken by a few grunts from the sealers sitting in the circle. Sweat clung to their foreheads, but nothing broke their concentration with their hands still clasped together.

"I'm meeting some resistance," one of them said.

"Tug a little harder, but not too much,"

"There, I got it,"

Longer still, and she felt the silence too unbearable. She crossed her arms, silently staring. Tumultuous feelings coursed through her, rising and falling with each minute. It seemed to be going well, until it didn't.

Each black tendril snapped back to their origin, all the sealers gasped in surprise. Naruto seized, letting out a yell as his muscles locked together. Rias took an instinctive step, but she stopped herself when she realized it was similar to his previous reactions.

Tsunade was the first to respond, "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," his voice strained. He started to breath deeply, almost hyperventilating. "Just–just give me a moment, it'll pass,"

"If you're sure," she replied. "What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"I did as you asked, Fifth," the others said.

Everyone else agreed with the sentiment. They had done as ordered, no more or less. No one seemed to be at fault. The others in the room began to mutter amongst themselves. Tsunade's brought her team together, discussing the sealing technique they performed.

They didn't matter to her, all she was focused on was Naruto. He stood, a deep-set frown and his eyes seem to dim. He grabbed his coat, scattered outside the sealing circle and headed straight for the door.

Rias didn't wait for the Hokage and went after him. Someone said to leave him be, but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or not, it didn't matter.

She followed him, through every hall and room. He went through the doors, and she was behind him. She heard his steps echoing through the stairwell, when often he was so quiet when he walked. It was through the roof top door where she found him still.

He leaned against the railing, his arms taut and rigid. The setting sun was bright against her eyes, he was nothing more than a silhouette. She walked to him but didn't wander too close. After some time, his hands stopped squeezing the bar so tightly.

"Not going to say anything?" he asked. She stayed silent. "yeah, I'm a little upset, but this is just the first one so far. They all promised that they would continue to try, and so we'll try. Someday, along the way, it will go away. So, you're not going to say anything?"

She had given it a lot of thought.

"I may not completely understand what love is. Perhaps, like you let go of your anger for me, one day I might lose what I feel for you. At least I know, that's not today, or tomorrow, or anytime so soon,"

She felt guilt. She sniffed, tears pooling at her eyes, but she didn't let it fall.

"It's why I want to make a promise, because it feels so easy and simple. Because I want you to be happy, and all I want to say that it's alright, and that you can stay here. I'll stay forever if I have to,"

She felt her lips trembling, and she tried to stop them by pressing them tightly together.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. He had turned around, and she managed to see those soft blue eyes.

"I'm not crying," she said. She felt a fat tear run down her cheek. He came close then, his hand went to her cheek, and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Really? What's this?"

"I'm so scared," she confessed, and it all came pouring out. "that once you're cured you'll never ever want to see me again, and even if that never happens, I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and I won't be in love with you anymore,"

He felt his arms around her, pulling her closer and holding her tight. She nestled into his neck, she felt safe, warm, but she didn't deserve this, "That's silly, and I know you wouldn't lie,"

She wept, and she had to force herself to speak through the lump, "I feel guilty, because I didn't want things to change even though I knew you'd be so happy, I'm so sorry,"

He didn't say anything, and she feared that he would throw her away, but it never came, "It's okay, don't make that promise,"

"It's too late," she sniffed.

"Unmake it,"

"It hardly feels like I'm making a vow," she replied. "I did promise before, didn't I? I want you to be happy, and this is one way I can do so,"

"What about your dreams, family, friends? I don't think I can ever owe you that much,"

She had met his friends, but he didn't have any family. "You don't _owe_ me anything, I don't expect anything, everything I give is a gift,"

"Stupid," he chuckled, and held her tighter. "A little part of me doesn't believe you but–"

He stopped himself, instead he stepped away and held her hands in his. "Thank you,"

His eyes were full of warmth, and she felt like crying all over again. This was all she wanted, to look at her with this warmth in her eyes. Now with absolute certainty in her heart, there was no doubt she was in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, you know what they say, fifths time the charm,"

"I think they only say that about the third,"

"Whatever!" Naruto grinned and waved his hand dismissively. Then he turned and went down the street. She watched him, admiring the view before she caught up to him. Rias kept in stride, she waved back to those who greeted them.

"I think that was better today," he said. "We'll get through it,"

It had turned into a 'we' now. It made her heart flutter, but he was the one most affected by it. Another test would be performed in a couple of days' times.

"We're going to the Hokage's right?" she asked. She recognized the route, but the clear tell was the Hokage monument, whenever it managed to crack through the buildings.

"Of course, since your brother had a message for the Hokage,"

Rias stared, his eyes were always genuine to the constant stream of attention. He noticed, "What? Something on my face?"

"Just this," she pinched his cheek.

"That's always a part of me," he nudged her hand away.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," she replied. He shrugged, there were always silences between them; it came with living together. She couldn't help but think about him. He never had family, did he ever feel alone when he was young?

Her head was centered around a possible solution for his problem. It was all she thought about during the past several days. The training he done, as well as the conversations they shared had cultivated into one possible answer.

All she needed was to talk to Azazel, or someone who knew about the spell and the knowledge required. Preferably the leader, as he seemed to have studied Sacred Gears. Thankfully, she had the means to meet him.

She hoped it worked.

They arrived at the Hokage's building, and they slipped inside. Outside the door, they heard a conversation, and she perked up when she recognized the voice. A quick knock and they were let inside.

Kakashi and Azazel were speaking to one another, making some mundane chatter about this village.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Azazel turned to them, "Thought I'd stop by," He glanced at her for a moment. When she asked Issei she wanted to meet this man, she didn't expect he would come here to do so.

"A pleasure to speak to you again," Kakashi replied. "Despite the freeform means,"

"Trust me, the Fallen aren't quite as organized as you might expect,"

Kakashi eyed the man, "Have a good day, and may I ask for some privacy as I speak to my shinobi?"

"Certainly, until next time," Azazel bowed. She left the room with the man and went down the hall. It didn't matter if there were others that listened on their conversation, So, what did the great Gremory Heiress want to speak to me about?"

The epithet didn't bother her, but she wanted to get to the point, "You seem to be an expert, has there been any instances of souls being split and contained, other than dragons?"

His eyes flashed with curiosity, but he humored her, "yes, I can recall a couple. Dragon's souls are exceptionally powerful and durable. As far as my testing went, other supernatural souls aren't up to the task in which Sacred Gears are utilized."

"I don't need it to be stored within a sacred gear, I just need it to be housed within someone. Preferably, closer to a transfer, and keeping both people intact,"

"Hm," the man tapped in his chin. He seemed to have thought aloud to himself, "I suppose it's rather simple, a few modifications to the spell an –"

"May I ask for instructions for it the spell? It's important for the health of my knight,"

Azazel hummed, "Ah, yes, your pawn mentioned that about him,"

Rias frowned, her pawn was that close to this strange man that he had to reveal something like that so freely?

"You could have asked your brother. a definitely safer option I would think,"

Rias sighed, "This is something he would never approve, and I must ask you don't mention this to him. Please, I would owe you a great debt,"

"Such devotion and love to your knight, you'd be willing to split your soul to help him. How far would you go for his happiness? Would you go as far as convincing him to possess a harem?"

It was always about harems. She started to see why Hyoudou would get along well with him. She frowned, annoyed, but she wanted to say courteous to a person who can possibly help her, "You don't know him, but he's stubborn,"

Azazel laughed, "I will grant your request, just tell your knight that I was involved in the cure for his affliction. Fascinating really, this might bode well for them, in a way,"

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you," she summoned her familiar and they quickly left on their way. Now she had to wait, and she hoped it wouldn't be long.

* * *

"Yeah, so that's pretty much it. Sirzechs wants to reschedule until next week,"

"That can be arranged, I'll compose a letter, and I'll drop it off at your apartment by tomorrow,"

Naruto grinned, "Great! Anything else you got for me?"

Kakashi leaned forward, folding his hands. "There's not much else for you to do until you're cured,"

"I kinda figured," Naruto replied. It was too bad the cure was to be independent from Rias, rather than cure the devil side of things.

"Keep up with the treatment,"

"Of course," he replied. There was something else that he noticed, a lot of shinobi were busy, particularly those of his friends. Two entirely different worlds, how would a war affect them both? It reminded him of the war. "Are you trying to get the other countries to join us?"

"A good assessment," Kakashi said. "Yes, it's good to be on a cautionary side of things, especially since, they also prey on the 'non-supernatural'"

That had always left a sour taste in his mouth, "Good," more thoughts of Mei's words echoed in his mind. Did she say those things just to see how they would react?

"I want to leave you with one last piece of advice, Naruto,"

His thoughts interrupted, Kakashi bore a smile that could be seen through his mask. "Hm? What's that?"

"I know you're looking forward to being Hokage, but for now, you're still young, enjoy your time. Being Hokage is busy work. Don't be in such a hurry, I still intend to be one for quite a while,"

Like fall in love? It always seemed to be on his mind, ever since Rias' confession. His mind went distant, "Yeah,"

He was right. He didn't have to stress over it now, he had years to learn all the nuances of being Hokage. He could take it easy, he could use it. Though, he'll make sure to keep it in mind.

"Good, you look better already. Guess I still have some tricks to teach my student,"

"Whatever! Have fun warming my seat,"

"How ungrateful,"

…

He wished he got a mission, it was something to prepare toward. If not, he could always had hung out with his friends. One entire day had passed into the next, it was awfully boring.

"Rias~" he groaned. "I'm bored~"

He lay on his stomach, his chin rested on the armrest as she looked up from her manga. She had brought out a lot from her room. He had seen the large collection, but she said it was only a small portion of her original collection. It was crazy how much she had.

"Where are your friends?"

"They're all busy," he whined. All sent off on missions to support the liaisons to the other countries or other important things. Sakura was always at the hospital.

"Did you not get another mission?"

"Ugh, no," He replied. He wanted to get back into the groove of missions. He had barely trained other than trying to control his devil power. In which he hadn't seen much progress, but he still went at it.

"We can go walk around, or maybe we can go back to Japan,"

"Japan it is," he said.

"Great!" she ran into the room.

He lazily got ready, but she was taking her sweet time in his room. "I should get a bigger place,"

The door was still open, so he went over to see what was taking her so long. She was searching under stacks of books and going through her suitcase and a drawer she had stolen from him.

"You really turned my room more into yours," there were a lot of her personal things, as well as trinkets she had bought. Bra's sticking out the hamper, a frame that once hung in her apartment. Stacks of magazines and her manga books.

She didn't bother to look at him, gather a bunch of clothing into a hamper. "You ran out of detergent, by the way," she placed one book inside before handing it to him to carry.

"Yeah, sure~ I'll just carry all your junk for you,"

"Thank you!"

Whatever. Naruto continued to hold it while she got ready. Soon enough, they arrived at her apartment. It wasn't empty.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Three of Rias' peerage were present. Issei, Asia, and Akeno. seated in the kitchen or in the small living room. They looked to where they entered, teleported within her apartment.

Akeno perked up, her hand resting on her cheek. "Ah~ now there are the two lovers, is that what you've been two been doing? Have you been keeping him all to yourself?"

He glanced at Rias, her lips pressed into a line. Naruto was the one to speak, "Do you know how weird it is here? Two women asked me to give them babies, at least I would understand in my world. Plus, harems are always brought up,"

"Oh, how sweet. Whoever thought that Uzumaki-kun missed home,"

"Yeah, I'm secretly a huge softie," He shrugged. Naruto marched down the hallway, Issei had followed him.

"Senpai," he said.

"Issei," he sat down the hamper in atop the washer,

"Oh~" Issei said in wonder, "Is that–"

"I'm gonna stop you there, buddy. It's filled with my own dirty laundry,"

"Oh gross,"

He closed the slide, and Rias and Akeno were speaking to one another about her confession, he decided that he wasn't ready to face ridicule, so he went to his room. "What's up?"

"How did you get one of the great ladies to fall for you?"

Oh great, "Hell if I know," Naruto replied. He wasn't actively trying to make her fall for him, it just happened, "Even she barely knows,"

Issei seemed in a better mood than he thought. He decided to turn on the TV and play some games. Luckily, there was a second controller. He handed it to Issei and they began to play.

"Oh! You would not believe how my friends and I reacted when we realized Buchou slept naked,"

"Uh, that's going to be a no from me,"

"Senpai, please tell me you were able to see her luscious breasts, and what kind of coin?"

The image was brought again, "Yeah," he said automatically, "What do you mean by coin?"

Issei gasped deeply, "you must tell me how it looks, please senpai."

He grasped his arm pleadingly, and he shook it off. "I thought you'd be upset, this is coming from the guy who said 'this was my greatest betrayal' instead you're just your pervert self,"

"Oh that, it's not your fault senpai," Issei replied. Which seemed to be wrong in Naruto's opinion. "Anyway, I embrace my pervert self –"

"Shamelessly, I might add," He frowned. Issei was really good at the game.

"–Loving breasts and ass are natural for us all, perhaps girls too, whatever they might like. This is who we are, there's nothing to be ashamed for liking and appreciating the amazing thing that is the female body,"

Naruto thought about a technique that would be incredibly effective against Issei, it was almost too easy.

"Unless you're a total creep about it," he replied. Naruto remembered Rias on his lap, they could have done more. Yet, it wasn't what he was looking for–and just what was he looking for? "That was a lot of passion Issei, and it would have been really inspiring if it weren't about boobs. I like girls too, so it's a lost cause,"

"Then, as your fellow man, tell me about Rias' breasts,"

He didn't really have to think about it, "No, because, I'm really selfish and I want to keep that to myself," for some reason.

"How dare you," Issei replied, "but I respect that,"

Naruto lost again, "Why are you so good at this?"

"I'm really good with my hands. Anyways, did that strange fallen angel boss talk to Buchou?"

"Rias wanted to talk to Azazel? What for?"

"I don't know,"

That was weird, but it didn't matter. Naruto remembered he had a phone, he hadn't used it in forever. Not like he had much people to talk too, Issei, Rias, Akeno too.

Issei left for the washroom, and he was alone for the time being. He wondered where that cat-girl had gone off too, as well as her dragon boss. Vali too, he supposed. Not like he had much opportunity to see them, since the majority of his time was spent in his world.

Someone came in, but it wasn't Rias or Issei.

"Akeno, how are you doing?"

She smiled, she stood against the closed door. She swept a hand through her long hair. Her eyes sparkled with a familiar light. "Buchou has you all to herself, it's not fair,"

"Oh," Naruto replied. He recognized that look, a competitive edge. Specifically, Ino and Sakura to when they were children. Naruto recalled being jealous, "That's why Rias' didn't want me to come here,"

He missed his home too, he just felt more comfortable there. Akeno was a beautiful girl, but he didn't know her too well; that could change.

"I heard that you're a one-woman kind of guy,"

"That's normal though,"

She shook her head, and she came closer, seating beside him. She was so close, and her lips formed into a smile. How would they feel on his? Rias' wouldn't be pleased at all. He turned to the screen, still paused in their match. He didn't want to make Rias cry again.

Speaking of the loving Devil.

Rias forced the door open, a letter in hand. Her eyes widened in shock, flickering between hurt and anger. Her lips formed into a tight line.

"I–I need to speak to my Knight," she said. "Leave, now."

Akeno glanced to him, eyes alight with amusement. She did as was asked, she passed by Rias, "Bye~"

Rias glared daggers at the closed door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto decided to break the silence, "So, what–"

"We're leaving too," she interrupted. Rias walked over to him, she still held the crumpled letter in hand.

"Why? We just got here," he frowned. He stood with her, wondering what was so important.

"I'll explain when we get back home," she said.

Home? He thought. It was instant when he arrived back at his apartment, "There, we're here, now explain,"

Naruto turned to her, and she wasn't looking at him. Her features still formed into a frown, and she avoided looking at him. She was disturbed, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"What?" he asked. "Are you upset?"

"I'm mad at her, not you," she replied. She bit her lip, and refused to look at him in the eye, "I–I know you're not mine, and, whoever you choose to spend your time with is not mine to judge,"

He scratched his head, uncertain what to say. This was the strangest he'd ever felt, "uhm, we didn't do anything…"

She sighed, and finally looked at him. "I made a promise after all, and you can choose to give your love to whoever you want,"

Rias had made one too many promises to him, just for his benefit. _Everything I give is a gift_ , she had said. It made him feel guilty, because she was making sacrifices.

"Y'know, I never did say I would have liked to see you again, once I did get better," he replied. He remembered them saying that it might be a long time before that happened. It didn't really bother him too much. At least they were certain they could cure him.

"That means a lot," she murmured. She looked down at the letter, "I've been waiting for this. It's all I've been thinking about since you told me about your mother, and Kurama. I didn't think he'd get back to me so quickly,"

He furrowed his brow, "What are you talking? The letter?"

"Yes, I can make you better,"

"What? How?" he furrowed his brow, but she hadn't joked.

"I give you a piece of my soul," Rias confessed. His mind went blank and placed a hand over his chest. He remembered Kurama being ripped out of him, he would have died if the other half of Kurama hadn't been placed within him.

It was Kurama that spoke, "It would work, clever,"

"It's dangerous, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," she replied. A smile, but it was fake.

"You're lying,"

She flinched, her eyes blinked repeatedly, "I'm not,"

He frowned, his fists clenched together, "I can tell,"

"You know me so well," Rias closed her eyes, and fury and taken hold once again. " Let me do this! I was the one who did this in the first place, so it's my responsibility to fix it,"

"You're not going to die for my sake!" he replied. He gritted his teeth together, it was hard to think, "If that were to happen, then I deserve to turn into a monster,"

Her blue eyes turned defiant, steeled themselves into a calm resolve. "No one, not even you, will get in the way of the promise I made to you. I want to keep my word,"

Naruto flinched, he crossed his arms and looked away. "You don't have to do this, we'll find a way eventually,"

She shushed him, "Let me try once. I'll even do it your sleep if I need too,"

By the look in her eye, she was serious. The best he could do, was to make sure she was safe while he was conscious.

"Fine," he said. "What do we have to do?"

She grinned, eyes flaring in happiness. She went to the living room and moved the coffee table aside. "Lay down on the carpet,"

He did as she asked, and she kneeled over him. "Is that it? We all had these fancy seals just to help me,"

She leaned to the side and grabbed one of his kunai that had been on the table. "It's supposed to be fast, since they sealed dragon souls on the spot,"

Rias stared at her hand, the edge of the kunai above it. She dragged it across her palm, and she flinched when it cut through. "Sharper than I thought,"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything, all he could focus on was Rias alone. He heard his ears ring. And his heart thumping out from his chest.

She said a few words that he didn't catch, nothing higher than a whisper. He felt her power, a pulse, and she glowed red, like she was one fire. Her blood stained hand hovered over her chest, she gasped sharply. He tried to rise, but one of her hands pressed him down. "It's fine,"

Her eyes were tightly shut, and she whimpered in pain. Her lips trembled, and her hands shaky. Her hand glowed and within the palm of her hand, was a dark orb. At first, he thought it was black, but it shimmered dark red; like blood that caught light.

It was a piece of her soul, he thought.

She held it over him, and she rotated her hand. She descended, and it went right through him. He gasped, it was cold and alien. He shivered.

Rias collapsed on top of him.

"Rias!" The process was forgotten.

He sat up and rolled her over onto his lap. She breathed heavily, and she blinked several times before it focused on him. "That hurt more than I thought," she said, breathless.

He swallowed a lump, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Rias stared up at him, sweat clung to her brow, tired sunken eyes. He held her and checked her over. She was hot to the touch, "Just–exhausted, more importantly, how do you feel?"

He released a nervous laugh, "More importantly? I don't feel any different,"

"Then try it, I know you want too,"

Naruto shook his head, "That can wait, right now, I want you to be okay,"

She rolled her eyes, "It's fine, just put on the couch,"

He did as she asked. She took a deep breath, and she shivered feverishly. "Go, try it, it'll only take a moment, right? I want to know too, do it for me,"

Naruto frowned. Rias was right, all he had to do was teleport somewhere far. "Don't close your eyes, this will only take a second,"

He thought about which seal to appear at, Rias' apartment was the best one. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the location.

Naruto heart beat like a drum, and he forced his eyes opened. It was the sight of her empty apartment. How long since everyone left? It didn't feel long at all. He expected it to come, but it didn't. If he took a step, would he feel it then? Another? Three?

There was no corruption of his heart, no darkness, or the locking of his limbs. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, a paranoia that he didn't realize he carried had disappeared. He laughed. "She actually did it,"

He reappeared back home,

"So?"

Naruto flinched at the interruption. She -still sat on the loveseat, her chest noticeably rose and fell. She forced out a smile, but this time it reached her eyes.

"yeah," he whispered. It was unreal.

She laughed, "See! I told you it would work,"

He moved a hand over his chest, where Rias had sealed a piece of her soul within him. All done because of her love for him. Love made his parents sacrifice themselves for his sake. How could she had ever loved him for how he treated her? What a silly girl, he thought. He felt tears pooling, and he wiped them clean and took a breath

She had stared, a silent watcher. He made a clone, and it sprinted out the building to follow the order it had been given.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm fetching Sakura, to check you over and make sure you're alright,"

"Oh, what's the matter?"

He looked away, "You didn't have to do that, I was going to get cured sooner or later, anyway,"

Rias released a weak laugh, "It was nothing, don't worry about it,"

Nothing, she said. It was an answer he expected and knew she would say. He had asked it anyway. He reached down, and swept a stray piece of hair away from her face. Her skin burned against his hand. She grabbed a hold of his palm, making it rest on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. The way those eyes bored into him.

He was silent, still so unused to a declaration. She was stubborn, bubbly, dramatic, and patient. How long would that last?

"I feel a little silly now," he replied, "and it feels like I'm only apologizing just because you did this for me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I made you cry, for making everything difficult,"

Her answer was immediate, "It's okay, I forgive you,"

His clone appeared, thanks to his father's technique. Sakura was with the clone, dressed in a doctor's garb with a bag of supplies. Her arms crossed. She found him first, "What's the emergency?"

"I want you to check up on Rias,"

Sakura noticed her and hummed when at her current state. She mentioned to him to sit out of the way, she went to Rias' side, and set down her bag.

"What did he do now?" Sakura asked. She brought out several items, some he didn't even know the names, but he didn't recognize a thermometer.

Rias smiled, "does he always get into trouble?"

"You won't believe how often, but he usually heals right back up without my help,"

Sakura's hand turned green, he recognized it as a diagnostic technique. She checked over Rias, a hand over her heart.

"It's my doing," Rias replied. "I transferred half of my soul?"

"Really? I don't know a whole lot, but from I do know, something like that can be fatal. But I suppose it's not a Tailed Beast." Sakura replied.

Rias glanced to him, before Sakure continued to speak. -

"I can see it, you put a lot of strain on your body, but, so far it's nothing serious,"

He sighed and leaned his head back. He stared into the ceiling for a long time, he stirred within his thoughts. Sakura and Rias made small talk, occasionally commentating on her state of wellbeing.

"All in all, I don't think there's anything that might be cause for concern. I would like to schedule a check up for tomorrow evening, I'll be doing it myself,"

"Anything else?" he interrupted.

"No, but Rias needs rest. I wouldn't recommend using your ch–, er, power anytime soon, or move around, or cause yourself any other forms of stress,"

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the help,"

"Of course, it's my duty to help the injured," Sakura replied. "Now take me back to the hospital? That thing is crazy useful,"

He reappeared back at her side a moment later. Rias glanced at him and yawned. She looked too tired to talk. He turned on the TV for background noise. He got a blanket for her, and covered her up. He made tea for her and placed the cup on the coffee table. Each thing he for her, she thanked him.

He was so distracted, he wasn't thinking about much else.

Naruto made soup for supper. He wished that it tasted amazing, but it was nothing special. She had fallen asleep while he cooked. It took some effort on his part to wake her, but she needed to eat. She fed herself, and he ate a couple of bowls of the plain soup.

"That was good," she sighed, and yawned.

"will you be alright on your own?" he asked suddenly. He couldn't wait any longer, he just needed someone to talk too. To get these thoughts out of his head. "I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon,"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to talk to someone important. I can leave a clone,"

She shook her head; her eyes had fluttered close several times. "No, it's fine, I might sleep until you come back."

"Do you want to sleep in the room?" he asked. Her eyes had closed, but she hummed. He picked her up, holding her gently. She snuggled in his neck as he carried her into his room and placed her down.

"I'll be waiting for you," she murmured.

"Yeah, if you need anything, you can always use that seal and I'll be there right away,"

Naruto closed his eyes and teleported himself in a forest somewhere outside the village. There was still a lot of time until sundown. He went still and gathered energy.

Somewhere, deep in the wilderness and past The Land of Stone, he sensed him. The other half of the OId Sage's chakra. He was further than he thought, but if he made a straight bee line at a full speed, he should be back to Rias by morning. There was no time to waste, he would even be using his father's technique to speed thing up.

His thoughts were thick and fogged, centered around Rias Gremory and the prospect of being a devil. It was all he thought about as he ran through forests and swamps. Through thick forests and great lakes, across plains and chasms in the darkness. Then finally, entering mountain ranges that spanned as far as he can see.

It was the early morning light when he found him. Sasuke was seated by a running river, a smoldering fire near him. A sword settled on the torn down log beside him.

Sasuke looked up expectantly. Behind a curtain of hair, the Rinnegan stared at him. "What's so important that you had to seek me out?"

Naruto found a large rock and brought it closer to the fire. He noticed the grey plumes of smoke from a village further down the valley. Buildings stuck out from the forest. It had been so long since those days of Team Seven. Now, they were each finding their own paths.

Naruto peered behind him, expecting Rias to be standing some distance away. He certainly didn't miss the limitation, but Rias' presence was an expectation. He felt free.

"I wanted to talk,"

Sasuke brought out a large flask and tossed it. He caught and found hot tea inside. It was a godsend in the weather and after all the running.

He let out a huff, and his breath was visible, "I'm not even sure where to start,"

"The beginning is as good as any,"

He shrugged, "Well, I guess it all started when I was training…" he explained everything. Since he got there, anything about Rias and all the trouble he had gotten into. The aspects of being a devil, and everything he knew about it. He left nothing out, he shared everything.

"I see," Sasuke replied. "If I knew it was that long I wouldn't have asked,"

Naruto laughed, "It feels short as I think about it, but it felt so long at the time,"

Naruto peered behind him, but again he found nothing. They were silent for a long time, until Sasuke broke it.

"So, what's bothering you is the longevity of a being a _devil,"_ Of course he would hit it right so quickly, that was him after all. His closest friend, a brother. "How long has it been? Two years since we fought?"

"Around there, yeah," he replied. He stared at his bandaged arm. Naruto tossed back the flask.

"It took some convincing, but you managed to steer me away from undertaking that path. I resolved to live a long solitary life. However, yours is not by choice,"

He smiled, he was glad that he got it, even if he wasn't worried. His wishes and dreams were safe now.

Naruto frowned, "How would you have done it?"

"It's easier when you have little to no friends, but you? You're all about your bonds,"

"It'll be strange when they all grow older," Naruto replied. "Dying to old age and all that,"

Sasuke sighed, "You expect me to let you go on ahead?"

Naruto looked wide eyed, "What?"

"Not that I'll turn a _devil_ myself, I told you before, there are a lot of options for a long life,"

"You'd do that?"

"Naruto, you might as well be my brother in all but blood, but you're also my rival," he glanced. "While my current thoughts about this world currently more favorable, I'll help you. Of course, it's also likely that I would think your way of going about peace is worthless,"

Naruto laughed, "Look at you! Always gotta ruin a nice moment with being stupid all the time,"

Sasuke scoffed, "Moron, I'm being realistic,"

"Thank though," One person that he didn't have to watch wither to time. For now, he supposed he had little to worry about until the time came. If his friends lived a long life, that was good, at least they wouldn't have died to war. That's one thing he could do, to make certain their children fates were the same. To live a long life, without war.

"I wonder what the future holds for us," Naruto muttered. He imagined being Hokage, having children, everlasting peace.

"Being around you for centuries? An eternal headache,"

He smiled, "There were some tough guys over there, especially that dragon I mentioned. Who knows how actually strong it is,"

"It's not us that needs to be prepared for it,"

"Hell yeah!" He laughed. Sasuke smiled his small smile.

He'll manage with the long life. When he thought about home, he thought about love.

Rias had promised to abandon everything she knew just for his happiness. So, he can accomplish his dreams and goals. All for love.

What about for him? If he had been in the same situation as Rias, would _he_ have done the same? It was a hard question to answer, if he had to be honest. What did that mean? That he wasn't in love with her? Did what he feel was guilt because he wasn't able to return those feelings?

Naruto sighed, and thought of an answer.

"I'll see you whenever you come around Sasuke,"

* * *

She saw him move around in the living room, he placed his jacket on the coat hanger and removed his sandals.

"Welcome home," she said. She thought of last night, how he cared for her.

He looked up, his eyes baggy. He yawned, "Rias, did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake for a while now,"

There was warmth and concern in his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, I've been dozing off in bed," she replied. She came closer and decided to tease him. "Celebrating the return of your freedom?"

He smiled, "In a way, I've been running all night, I could use some rest,"

"Why?"

Naruto looked to the floor. "I forgive you," he said. It left her breathless, "I kinda almost forgot, really, I haven't given it a whole lotta thought. I appreciate you telling the truth, a little selfish, but you also tried to do what you thought was right. I can't really blame you for that, it's the thought that counts,"

"What?" he asked. "I thought you'd be happy,"

"No, I kinda knew it,"

"You kinda knew?"

Rias smiled, "It's the way you look at me,"

"Oh, uh," he rubbed the nape of his neck. "To be honest, I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

She never imagined that his blue eyes could look so soft. "I don't love you, I'm pretty sure of that, but I don't really have much to go on,"

Of course, he had mentioned multiple times that he couldn't return what she wanted. Yet, why was he bring this up? "What are you saying?"

He looked away, a blush on his cheeks. "I–I want to find out if I can,"

It felt like her heart stopped, "R-Really?" she choked out. She didn't know what to say, this was almost unbelievable.

He rubbed his neck again and didn't stared away. "I uh, I know it's been rough through–"

All these words he was sayings, she couldn't help but weep.

"damn," he said. He pulled her hand, bringing her into a hug. She heard his smile, "I thought it all was over, of me making you cry,"

She tried to stop, truly. She laughed and cried. He leaned back, and she looked to him. He pressed both of his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She sniffed, and her next words came out thick and heavy, "This is completely different though, these are tears of happiness,"

A smile, "That's good, I don't feel like a total jerk now,"

Rias laughed, "Well, once upon a time, you were a big one,"

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied. "Can you forgive me?"

"I already have, didn't I?" she felt him, the heat of his skin, the firmness of his muscles. This was really happening. He stared with eyes filled with regret.

"I want to hear it again," he said softly.

"I forgive you,"

He shook his head, "What makes you think I'm not always like that? I wasn't kind to you,"

"I know you're not truly like that. All your smiles, and easy laughs, they fit you better than any scowl,"

Naruto stared silently, a warmth pooling in his eyes.

"What do you want?" his touches against her cheek were tender and intimate. He brought her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his back.

"I know I'm being greedy, but I want so much," she replied. "That's just being a devil,"

"That's bull," he replied. He looked at her, a twinkle to his eyes. He swept a hand through her hair, fiddling with a strand. His warm hands settled on her waist, and he pulled her tighter.

"Fine, that's just me," she laughed. Rias felt more than safe to talk about what she wanted, both new and old, and simple and complex. "I want you. I want to be happy with you. For nobody to love me like you,"

There was a tinge of red in his cheek, but he still gazed longingly into her eyes. "Well, I guess I had it coming with that question,"

"I'm not finished yet,"

"You're kidding me, right?"

She smiled so widely, it hurt. She felt over the moon. She continued, and with each and every word, Naruto's face grew redder, "I want us to be together, forever. One day, I want to be your wife, and to welcome you home every chance you get. To never miss a day to say I love you. You'll never have to be alone again,"

There was one last thing she wanted to say, but she kept it to herself. Naruto looked away, sheepish. "You really are too much, did I tell you that?"

"once or twice,"

He laughed and shook his head. "That's a lot of pressure, y'know? But you do know what you want, I guess,"

"Is that so bad?" she asked teasingly.

His eyes had closed, and his face was red, flustered and embarrassed. "Just because you said those things, doesn't mean my answer will change right away, y'know?"

Rias laughed, she didn't quite remember the last time she laughed so much. "Yes, I know. I can wait, as long as I need too."

He was silent for a long time, and she busied herself with admiring him. His blonde hair, his features, their closeness. The entire time, he played with a strand of her hair. Naruto never had any parents, no one to show him how to be loved.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. He had calmed himself, the redness had disappeared, and his blue eyes grew resolute. "I can at least make one promise. I can take this step by step. Hey, c'mon, don't laugh, I'm being serious here,"

"No, it's just– "she sighed, staring longingly at him. "That's what I've been doing this entire time,"

She didn't quite know when she put a hand up to his face, tracing his jawline, and twirling a strand of his hair. "What's the next step?"

"I was never much for thinking," Naruto was silent, deep in thought. He leaned closer and kissed her. It was chaste, quick, so it was over too soon. He looked to her reaction, and she felt her heart soar.

It wasn't the kiss, but everything else; his gentle touches, -his soft words, the way he looked at her. It was slow, thoughtful, and intimate. It was real.

"Oh. You're not going to cry every time like that are you?"

There had only been tears pooling at her eyes, "I don't think so, but that's the one thing I really wanted,"

He frowned, "You didn't mention that,"

"I didn't want to pressure you,"

"Really? That was the _one_ thing, you didn't want to pressure me on?"

She laughed, and kissed him, short and sweet; like he had done.

"What else are you not telling me?"

Rias rested on his shoulder and held him tightly. She hummed, thinking of something else that she wanted. "I want to spend the rest of the day with you, "

"That's not much different than usual,"

"I know," she replied. She gazed into his eyes, how she loved this man. He was hers, and hers alone. "What does the future hold for us?"

He grinned, "I'm wondering about that too,"

As long as she had him, everything would be alright.

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, that's the end. Did you feel it was rushed? Probably, I know it's far from perfect, but I did run out of steam…Yet, the story was about the resolution of Naruto's feelings, which I put in the summary, what you read in that what was you got, which was why I loved my summary. 1. Devil. 2. Hatred of Rias. 3. His feelings for her.**

 **I also wanted him to act super tsundere for a little, just because.**

 **I didn't want to go absolutely by introducing idea after idea, plot line after plot line. Or like, following canon. I think my projected total word count was 45k – 50k words. In which we went about 60k. Close enough.**

 **However, that doesn't mean I did everything perfect. There are always things I could have done better. I mean. I did start this project drunk. I did intend to have some characters return, but I didn't follow through with that.**

 **I did leave quite a few things for a sequel, which would make easier transitions for if/when I do. However, I currently have no plans to write a sequel at this point of time. I might do a epilogue or something.**

 **Also, because, there are two directions I can bring a sequel. One lighter hearted and comedic, the other serious. They're nothing more than concepts, so nothing's set in stone. I can always fuse them.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reaching the end of my silly story. If you read my other projects, then I'll be seeing you there. Wither is something I'd like to get back too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I think now I'm truly done. Up until if ever decide to make a sequel. Which would take time, like months.**

* * *

How she loved this man.

The feel of his skin. How delightfully hot his skin was to the touch. How she yearned for their closeness, how he called out her name; there were no words to describe it.

Her hold tightened around the sheets. She heard his deep breaths, felt them flow down her neck that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He was rougher, faster and she felt every movement. It was almost hard to breath. It was too much. His weight atop her back was a blessing. She felt the heat, and the sweat that fell off her brow. He kissed the back of her neck. She saw stars, and her mind went blank and bliss flowed through her. She felt him release.

Naruto collapsed atop of her, and she heard his labored breaths. She was in same state, her heart racing she thought it might burst. She felt her legs tremble. They lay there for a long while until they got their bearings. She reached for the night stand to clean herself.

"You were loud," he said, breathless.

"Was I? I didn't even notice,"

Naruto shifted his weight and he pulled her closer. His hand snaked across her belly.

"I love you," he said. Her heart fluttered every time he said it.

"I love you too," she replied. It was unfortunate that he never said it so often. However, every time they came together like this, he always said it. It was also fortunate that she found out she liked this.

Rias felt her eyes flutter, exhaustion crept in. "Can we stay in bed?"

It was a side effect of her soul transfer. She noticed that she grew exhausted more easily. Sakura had confirmed that the issues weren't serious, but that fatigue came easy, and recovery was longer.

He hummed and found her hand and interlocked it with his own. "Okay,"

It was all worth it; for moments like these.

She fluttered in and out of consciousness. Usually caused by him, or with how she tried to get a more comfortable spot. It was only until she was forced out of bed by natural urges that she awoke. She woke up alone. The time on the alarm clock showed it was late in the afternoon.

The smell and sound of cooking came from the kitchen. She found one of his shirts, simple and more comfortable to put on and wear.

She walked out and found him. Almost everything was stored in boxes or packed up and ready to move. He noticed her, his gaze trailing up her body. She got closer and kissed him.

"It's impossible to stay in bed all day," he replied.

"Then we'll just go back to it," she left for the washroom.

"I was supposed to move out today~"

After she was done, she found that he had finished cooking. It was a simple dish, some potatoes and eggs. She felt her stomach grumble.

"Couch, or bed?"

"Couch,"

He went into the living room, it was bare except for television and couch. He sat, and she snuggled up to him. He turned on the tv, but she didn't pay attention to it. She still felt sleepy, but her hunger won out.

Sometimes she was fed, but she grabbed the hash browns by hand. "Ugh, did we really not eat all day?"

"You're the one who wanted to stay in bed." Naruto replied.

"It's not everyday that we get a full day to ourselves," she hummed and took a bite of the food. She thought of this morning, "Remember our first time?"

He winced "Please no,"

She laughed, "What? It was lovely,"

"It wasn't even that long ago, neither of us barely knew what we were doing. It wasn't–ugh, please don't" His eyes went distant.

"Please what?" she teased.

"Don't make me relive it,"

She grinned but relented all the same. "Fine, but I still think it was lovely,"

Rias was full then, but there was still food left on the plate. She rested her eyes, cuddling up to his warmth. She waited for him to finish.

"Back to bed?"

"yeah," she replied. He carried her back to the safeness of his room. It was bare, it had lost all the character in their attempt to move out.

Once she was let down, she tossed off his shirt and cuddled up to him. She still remembered all those times she didn't miss. She fell asleep with him in her arms.

Rias had a dream, it was all about him.

 _"Fuck," he cursed._

 _She stumbled upon him. He lay in the rubble near the side of a building several stories high. She had to fly up. He held his stomach, stained with blood. He grunted as he pressed on the soppy wet clothes, it cloaked his hands red._

 _"–took, everything,"_

 _She was noticed as she knelt beside him. His blue eyes wavered, but he kept them up. There was power inside, and she felt it. Not that any ordinary human could survive being thrown through a couple of buildings. No one appeared hurt, luckily._

 _"I am Rias Gremory," she said. "You're about to die. I can help you, you can survive, provided I turn you into a devil,"_

 _"no, too much to do," he said breathlessly. "I don't need it, just give…me a–"_

 _His eyes closed. She felt something else then, a spark, something that wasn't him, but it did from inside._

 _She had to make a choice, leave him dead, or turn him. She didn't have much time to decide. It was rather easy for her. This young man had some sort of magical talent. He would come to enjoy being a devil, it had all sorts of perks then being purely mortal._

She remembered the aftermath in her apartment.

 _His eyes had flashed in anger, and he rose to his full height. "What did you do?" he growled._

 _"I saved your life,"_

 _"What the hell does a devil even mean?"_

 _She answered his question, but the moment she said that it prolonged his life by centuries was when he had lashed out._

 _"I didn't need that! Whoever you are," he replied. "I'm outta here,"_

 _"Wa–wait!" she called out. Except, he was dead set on the window, he opened and jumped out. Unfazed at the height and launched himself a great distance and set a fast pace._

 _She was going to lose a Knight piece just like that? No, she wouldn't allow that to happen. Whoever this boy was, he was definitely no ordinary human. For now, he seemed inconsolable. She needed to send her familiar._

 _She screamed when something burst through the wall. It glowed faintly, but it went dark too quickly to catch it. She readied her power, but in the debris, it was her new knight._

 _He groaned and writhed on the floor. He held a hand in to his head._

 _"Hey! Are you okay!" she went to him and kneeled. It was several moments before he went back to some sort of normalcy._

 _He breathed heavily, and a red eye stared into her. It was blue a moment ago, "What the fuck did you do to me?" She felt a power, enough that it made the building shake._

 _"I–I don't know, that's not supposed to happen,"_

 _"Make me better," he demanded._

 _He had power, and he knew how to use it. Those were her only thoughts. She blinked, "In time, you'll feel better once your body gets accustomed to it,"_

 _He sat up, eyes that were filled with doubt. "It better,"_

 _She didn't even know his name. Somebody started to bang on the door._

Rias awoke in his arms. His hands turned a page of his favorite book. The one where he was named after; she hadn't gotten a chance to read it yet.

She shifted around and looked up at him. There was a curious glint to his eyes.

"Kiss me," she said.

He grinned, and he did as she asked. It was always so tender, far from the intense kisses she gave him. She loved it still.

"still sleepy?" he asked.

"You did keep me up all night,"

"You make it sound so dirty,"

She laughed, it wasn't the whole night. "I did have fun with your friends though,"

"Sorry we were out so late,"

"no, it was fun,"

He rolled his eyes, "Will you able to sleep tonight?"

Her eyes glazed, "I can think of a few things to get me tired,"

He laughed and shook his head. "Go back to sleep,"

"I like this lazy day," she murmured. Her dreams went from place to place. They weren't quite as she remembered them.

 _"Why did you beat up those students?" she asked. She was ignored, his headphones were on, and the music turned louder. She frowned and looked to Akeno for assistance._

 _Akeno laughed, her eyes alight with amusement, "Uzumaki, why did you beat up those poor boys? Not that I didn't enjoy it,"_

 _Naruto turned her attention to Akeno, "Because I treat poor little Rias so badly, apparently,"_

 _Sometimes, she didn't know what to think that she called her by name, as if they were so familiar but he called everyone by their first names._

 _"Oh, is that it?"_

 _"They started it, I finished it. Imagined if they really knew Rias,"_

 _Or when she tried to get him to do any Devil responsibilities._

 _"I'm not doing any of those contracts, or getting a familiar,"_

 _She frowned, he was being resistant. As always, "Why not?"_

 _"What use do I have for them? I don't care about rising up in devil ranks, or about something I probably won't use,"_

 _"It's a prop–"_

 _He waved his hand, "It doesn't matter, I'm not going,"_

 _Postponing another visit. Why did he have to deny who he was?_

That wasn't him.

 _When she found him listening to a song in a music store. He looked distant, his head rhythmically nodding to a song. This would be an excellent opportunity. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Would you like that?"_

 _He raised a brow, "Well if you're offering,"_

She dreamt of the night before Riser appeared.

 _She remembered a hint of his power when he first appeared. Anything would be of use, Of course, she thought of solutions, a desperate last bid to end her arrangement. However, she was stuck here. It ended when she remembered her Knight was always required to be at her side. Seducing him was probably impossible too. Then, Grayfia had arrived when she couldn't think of other solutions._

 _She sighed and had to convince Naruto to come along._

Rias awoke again, and it was dark outside. The clock clicked past midnight. Naruto was snoring lightly. She moved closer, having spread further apart during the night.

She wouldn't say they were nightmares, but they weren't pleasant dreams.

Rias admired him. His short blond hair, those marks, his lean body. Sometimes, she didn't believe this. That now they were here, when it had been so tense for so long in the beginning.

The memory of the first time he said he loved her flickered across her mind. They hadn't done anything special that day. She hadn't made any huge promise, nor had he alluded to it. They were on his couch, and talked about the mundane parts of their day, when he simply turned to her and said those words.

"Naruto," she whispered. He stirred. "Naruto~"

"Rias, something the matter?" He said. His voice came husky and thick, and it made her shiver. His eyes seem to glow in the moonlight.

"Something like that," she rose, and straddled him. "I can't sleep,"

He groaned, "You want me to bend to your every need?"

She smiled, "Something like that,"

Rias awoke sometime in the morning. There was a lot of noise outside the room., shuffling and steps. She laid there for a long while before she decided to get up. She yawned loudly, enough that she caught his attention.

Naruto stuck his head inside,"No staying in bed today, I actually have to move out. you gonna help or not?"

"I have to get ready first,"

"Guess that's a no,"

She stuck her tongue at him, "I have to get my stuff too, besides, I'm not as helpful as dozens of you,"

Clones moved into the background, carrying boxes of belongings. He shrugged and went on his way. She gathered her clothes together and went into the washroom. When she got out, a kitchen was practically empty but there was some cold on the counter that she ate.

She dried her hair and got ready for today. He was busy in the living room, and she got her shoes. "I'll see you,"

He looked up, "Yup! I'll be there once I finish moving all this crap."

A red seal appeared underneath as she channeled her teleportation. She appeared in her old apartment, which had gone unused for quite some time since she slept at Naruto's., However, he wasn't there often since he had missions to complete.

Wow, her boyfriend was a ninja! It became especially apparent these times.

Her phone rung several times. Some old texts flickered to life when she reconnected. Akeno was the most recent, a question to speak with her. She replied that she was in her apartment for a next hour or so. The other texts weren't so pressing, so she focused on gathering the last of her stuff.

Most things she wanted to keep were already in boxes, the others could be given away. She gathered the rest of her stuff and placed them in the kitchen. The electronics often weren't compatible, it was like visiting another country.

This entire ordeal was different, before they were forced to live together, but now they decided too. Not that it was a difficult decision since they were used to it.

Akeno arrived then, she unlocked the door with her own spare key. Rias had been busy stocking one the last couple of boxes of her stuff.

"Buchou," she said.

Rias smiled. her chore forgotten, she went to give her a hug, "Hey! How has my Queen been doing this weekend?"

Rias returned to the table and tried to pack in another box.

Akeno smiled, but it was sad. "My, my, haven't you noticed how you look?"

"What do you mean by that? Is something the matter?" She felt sore, but her clothing didn't reveal them. She looked fine when she left Naruto's.

"I guess you haven't." Akeno sighed. "I'm jealous. You look, absolutely blissful. Your happiness is radiant,"

Rias' hands froze, and she looked to her best friend. She thought of Naruto, and it made her heart skip. "I am," she confessed.

Her eyes downcast, "Is that what love looks like? How does it feel?"

"I guess," Rias replied. Was it that obvious? "It's hard to describe. When I'm with him, and the way he looks at me, I feel like I'm going to burst. Every time he smiles at me, I feel weightless,"

Akeno had pressed her lips together, arms crossed, and brows furrowed. Her eyes watered, and her voice came quick, "I want what you have, I want to feel the way you do. I want him,"

Rias gasped, emotions swept through her. She wanted to say that Naruto was hers alone, but that quickly left. Rias unwrapped her hold around a small box.

Rias remembered all the times Naruto spent with other girls. Sometimes, when she was distracted by something, other girls would take advantage. Those random women that would come up to him on the street. Sometimes they would sling their arm around his. While with his friends, he would make them laugh, slap his arm from a joke he made. Including those brief moments he spent with Akeno. How they would giggle together, whisper in each other's ear.

It always sent wild emotions through Rias. Awful jealously. Those random women were easier, she would come up and grab his hands, and she feel a surge of victory when they walked off together. His friends were another story altogether. She would try to get his attention, and it would work for a bit before he went back to them.

Azazel's words echoed in her mind. It always had whenever he spent time with another woman.

 _How far would you go for his happiness? Would you go as far as convincing him to possess a harem?_

"Buchou?" Akeno said.

Rias flinched. Shaken from the depths of her thoughts, "S–Sorry, I was thinking,"

She knew Akeno, she was her best friend after all. Naruto's happiness was the most important thing to Rias. She also wanted her Queen to be happy.

"Maybe, he'll want you too," Rias said. Though it hurt to say.

Akeno's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes. I did manage to make him fall for me after all," Rias said. She forced out a smile, "He's a devil after all, harems are normal,"

Akeno smiled and giggled. "That's true, and he kinda hated you at first, didn't he?"

It was quite the road, "I can speak to him about it too,"

"You'd do that? Akeno asked. Then her eyes widened in shock. Rias felt a presence behind her.

"boo," Naruto said.

Rias jumped and screamed. "Stop doing that!" she turned and hit his chest. He laughed, and he realized they weren't alone.

"Oh, hey Akeno!"

"hello, Naruto," she smiled. Naruto stayed by her side.

"How have you been? It's been a while, sorry about that, I've been busy with missions, I do have to make a living too,"

"That's okay, I'm doing better now. I've missed you,"

Rias listened at their easy interaction, she realized she was staring and busied herself with her packing.

Naruto grinned, "I missed you too, is that perv around here?"

Akeno laughed, "No, he isn't,"

"Well, I'm excited for when you guys can visit my home,"

Rias could share him. She would get over it soon enough.

"I'm excited for it,"

"Rias?" Naruto said. She looked up to him, his eyes inquisitive. "You ready? Are these all your stuff you're bringing?"

He mentioned toward at a collection of things around the table, "Oh, yes. That's everything so far,"

"Cool, should we get going then?" Naruto replied. He made clones and picked up all the boxes. It left her with nothing to carry, "I'll see you later, Akeno,"

She blinked, "oh, uhm, okay,"

"You remember where it was, right?" Naruto asked her, and Rias nodded.

Akeno waved goodbye, as the seal appeared underneath them. They appeared outside the house, and the clones set out inside. She marveled at the house; it was two stories, modest, but this was to be her home.

"come on," Naruto grasped her hand and led her inside.

Many clones of him were busy, they moved furniture or carried boxes through the halls or up the stairs. Once they took off their shoes, they went into the living room.

"Is something the matter?"

Rias frowned, she wanted one last day to not worry about it. "I've just been thinking," He tilted his head, and waited for her to continue. He pulled her closer and played with a strand of her hair between his fingers.

She got distracted when she did that and went back to the task at hand. She looked away, "I've been thinking about all the ways I could make you happy,"

Naruto hummed, "have you?"

Rias nodded, "That's why, I'll be fine with it, should you want a harem,"

His eyes widened, shock clearly written on his face. Then he laughed, hard. Rias went red the longer he laughed.

"Wh-What?"

He laughed even more, tears came out of his eyes and he held his stomach, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard you say,"

Rias crossed her arms, she felt the terrible flush everywhere, "Are you going to explain yourself?"

He let out one final laugh, but he stole one look at her and chuckled one last time. "Is this what you were worried about? Rias, just because any girl is my friend, doesn't mean I want them, or that I love them like you. I love my friends, yes, and I'd die for them. It's like you said, that applies to me too. I want nobody to love me like you,"

She felt so silly she cried, "I was trying not to be selfish, I wanted to make you as happy as possible,"

He shook his head, then he picked her up and held her knees. He kissed her several times, her lips and cheeks, "I want you to be selfish. Jeez, how many times have I talked shit about harems?"

She sniffed, and played with her hands, "Every time, I don't know, I guess I was waiting for it."

Naruto carried her to the couch. He sat down and sighed, he looked at her so deeply she flushed again. "I thought a lot of about love, maybe I thought too much, or maybe too little. But I think I can describe it,"

"What is it?" she asked. He kissed her again.

"Love is simply wanting to make each other happy. And I want to make you happy, more than anyone I've ever met in both our worlds. You, before anyone else,"

She felt her heart flutter like crazy, it was hard to believe that he could be so romantic. She agreed with it, but it was also somehow too simple of an description. She felt hot then, and she wanted more kisses. "I want that for you too," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled. "Now get off me, I got to go to the washroom,"

It was no longer romantic. She did as he asked, "Idiot," she muttered.

"What?" She crossed her arms and glared at him as he left.

Rias looked around, it was already looking homey. The kitchen had grocery bags, and a clone was stocking the fridge. While she had been here before, she decided to take another look. She looked around her new home, clones were all over the place.

Many areas felt bare, simply because it was a much larger place. In one large room, she found the boxes that belonged to her. Filled to the brim with her manga, and other things from Japan. She leaned in the doorway, there was only a couple of small shelves, but they could get more.

Rias pictured it, book shelves that went to the ceiling, stocked with books. Perhaps a little couch to read. Then she imagined other things, a small crib in the corner, toys, and the walls painted red or orange. A son's or a daughter's room. She went to another room and pictured the same. She thought of wonderful, imaginary things.

More and more, the clones began to disappear as they finished their work. She marveled at how quickly they had moved into a new place. Days work into hours.

Rias moved into their new room, there was no clone in here. The bed wasn't made, but the sheets and blankets were stored in a box. She busied herself by making the bed, and she was found by him. He stood there, silent, and admiring.

"What?" she asked.

His blue eyes grew resolute. "Y'know, I never made a such a silly promise before, because it never even crossed my mind. Simply because at how stupid I think it is. But this matters to you, and there's really no way to go about it. I'll never have a harem, there. That's a promise," He released a hearty laugh and rubbed the nape of his neck. "That felt stupid,"

She laughed. it was a promise, and he was a man of his word. He was too stubborn, and he never promised that he would hate her. Rias went to him and wrapped him around her arms. "What if I want one? A harem of you?"

Naruto went red. "That's the dirtiest thing I've ever heard,"

"Nobody else will be here," she whispered. "It's our first night in our new home,"

"I think you'll have to make do with one of me,"

"I can do that. I guess we have to make sacrifices,"

"Are they though?"

* * *

 **A/N: uh, so, yeah. I'll probably go back and edit the earlier chapters. Since I never touched them.**


End file.
